The Realm
by MYSTIC1
Summary: Takes place in a Realm of Anime. This is my very first fic that I actually had any hope for. It's over a year old and I don't see when it'll get finished...
1. Episode1

Page1 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

Small portals to the Dynasty still remained, allowing Dynasty Soldiers to come across into our world. Those portals were natural though, caused by weak spots in the earth. Ryo used his Rage of Inferno attack to destroy the portals, but they reappeared. Mia Koji checked on it everyday to see if the activity there increased. Each of the five Ronins took turns defeating the soldiers who came through the portal using their special attacks.

As the months passed, defeating the soldiers became almost like a chore and each Ronin took turns fighting while the others goofed off and had a good time elsewhere. And so, once again, it became Sage of Halo's turn to purge the Realm of a few Dynasty Soldiers. He stood upon a high cliff and glanced at the rock wall that Kento had built around the portal months before. It was still in good condition although it will not back the soldiers forever.

Noticing that they had now begun to climb the cliff, he raised his sword over his head, blade pointed towards the sky, and started to gather the energy needed. The power slowly began to flow 

through his veins; The power increased as he shouted out the name of his attack.

"Thunder-Bolt-Cut!"

The energy he was gathering stopped hesitantly, then, left him 

hastily. Sage collasped to the ground, feeling weak and empty,

but somehow he managed to get enough strength to defend as the Dynasty Soldiers made it to the top of the cliff...

"Are you alright?" Mia asked worriedly.

Sage slowly opened his eyes as he remembered last night's events. The battle with the Dynasty Soldiers was one big endless blur and... Sage sat up quickly, too quickly, because his head felt like it was going to explode. His entire body ached and throbbed with pain.

"Yes, I'm - I'm fine." The headache subsided and his head wasn't in danger of exploding. "What happened? Something was preventing me from using my attack."

Before Mia could explain, they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Mia ran to investigate. Sage followed, but the pain from his minor injures worsened as he stood up. They found the fridge toppled over; it's contents scattered on the floor. The gigantic pet flap that Yuli had Mia and Ryo put up for White Blaze over the summer swayed back and forth. They searched for the intruding creature; not finding anything, they came to the conclusion that whoever entered had left. They went to pick up the broken fridge only to reveal a rodent-like animal with black stripes over it's yellow fur and a zig-zag shaped tail.

"Um, hello?" The animal said in a squeaky voice, clutching a bottle of Ketchup.

The two humans stared at the creature with disbelief. Mia recovered before Sage and, still coping with disbelief, asked bluntly, "Why are you here?" She struggled not to use any foul words.

The pikachu set down the bottle of Ketchup, "Months ago, there were rumors of a machine that would steal someone's electric attack from any anime inside the Realm."

"I heard those rumors, too," Mia replied, "But, the rumors stopped and I figured a machine like that couldn't exist because it didn't say which anime characters would be in danger and no sane person would even attempt to create a weapon that would affect everyone in the Realm."

"I simply figured it was a weapon in another anime since my electric powers were part of my biology," the pikachu continued, "but when I tried to use my Thundershock, shortly after the rumors stopped, it was like something was pulling at the energy and-"

"-and you were unable to use your attack?" Sage asked.

"Yes, I figured the rumors must be true, so I decided to look for Sage of Halo since he also had an electric attack, but you already lost yours."

An awkward silence filled the room. It was obvious that the rumored machine was responsible for stealing their attacks and the creator of that machine had an evil intent, but where was it and who was behind it?

"Why did you knock the fridge over when you came in?" Sage asked.

"Well, I was looking for this," Pikachu held up the bottle of Ketchup.

"Oh."

"Hey, we can find that thing on my computer," Mia said suddenly, remembering the information stored on it from last night. Quickly, Sage and Pikachu followed her as she ran towards her computer. "While I was checking out Dynasty activity, I noticed some strange interferance with your armor as though someone was trying to hack into it and I was able to pinpoint the source of that interferance to-" she pressed a button and a spot appeared on the screen, "here. Irumsa continent near the Onrefni Islands."

"But that's thousands of kilometers away!" Sage exclaimed.

Pikachu let out a high-pitched whistle. "This is gonna take awhile."

  


Sage and Pikachu left on their journey the next day on foot towards the port city of Najahl. There they would find a ship to take them to Irumsa. Mia had called Rowen to defeat the soldier and told him that Sage had to leave on important business. He didn't want the others to know what happened. Many adventures, both serious and stupid, awaited them eagerly...

[Front Page][1]

[Next Page][2]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][3]
[][4]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page2.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	2. Episode2

Page2 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

Six days into their journey and they were still thousands of miles away from the port city of Najahl. The sun shined brightly with a few fluffy clouds as the birds sang happily, enjoying the weather. Everything was calm and peaceful They were totally unaware that they were being watched by three idiots...

  


"Yep! That's definately Ash's Pikachu!" Meowth announced, looking through a pair of binoculars. The losing Team was hidden behind a huge thicket of trees away from the path where they would not be seen by passerbys.

"But, that's impossible!" James whined, snatching the binoculars. "How would be able to steal that Pikachu? He doesn't have any pokeballs to store his pokemon. Apparently, that Pikachu's his only pokemon and Ash would never give it up. He doesn't look like a Pokemon Trainer, although he does look familar..."

"I'm telling you, that's Ash's Pikachu!"

Jessie, who had finished her fourth bottle of hair spray, looked through the binoculars. Her jaw dropped to the ground, "Ohmygod, that's... that's... that's..."

"Well, who is it already!" James yelled. He tried to snatch back the binoculars, but Jessie held on tightly; her eyes were full of surprise and hope.

She spoke softly and gently, "That's... Sage of Halo."

"__The Sage of Halo?"

"Here," Jessie handed the binoculars to James. "See that blond hair and how it so naturally covers half of his face?"

"You're right. It's Sage of Halo."

"So, who's Sage of Halo?" Meowth asked, but the two humans were silent. James had a very worried and thoughtful, yet depressed expression while Jessie had a dreamy look on her face. It was obvious that they did not hear the annoying pokemon, so Meowth used it's never failing technique and blood appeared on James's forehead from where Meowth had scratched him. However, unlike the other times, James did not come to what few senses he had.

**"OH, WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" **Tears welled up in his eyes and he began weeping openly, "****IT'S SAGE OF HALO! HE'S GONNA KILL US IF WE MAKE AN ATTEMPT!"

"Oh, Sage," Jessie said dreamily. She looked as though she was in a dream-like trance. "Sage, my love..."

Meowth and James, no longer crying, stared at her, incredulous and disgusted. Meowth felt like puking and James actually did. It now seemed impossible to force them to answer Meowth's question so the annoying pokemon actually had to think.

_Who is Sage of Halo? The name sounds like an anime name... Well, duh, he __**is**__ an anime character, but what anime? _"Hey, I know! Isn't Sage of Halo one of those Dynasty Warlords?"

Jessie's face instantly contorted into a mixture of anger, outrage, and hatred, ****"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT YOU STUPID, HALF-WITTED, SENSELESS CAT!" James and Meowth cowered in fear as her speech continued. "SAGE OF HALO IS ONE OF THE RONIN WARRIORS; DAIS, KALE, SEKHMET, AND ANUBIS WERE THE FOUR WARLORDS, ****  
NOT MY SAGE!"

  


Pikachu looked towards the thicket of trees,__ Is that Team Rocket? My god, when are they gonna give up and leave me alone! "Sage, I think you should put your armor on." They had decided that the singing of birds was better than Hiroko Moriguchi and Megumi Hayashibara.

"Why? Are there Dynasty Soldiers close by?"

"No."

"Something stronger?"

"No, something alot weaker."

"It's nothing to worry about then."

_Poor Sage..._

_  
_

Her speech was finished and she began to breath heavily. The danger James and Meowth faced was over. Now was the time to think of a plan, Meowth decided. "Well, since he is a, uh, from that anime... Doesn't that child have black hair?"

"Yuli has black hair, yes," Jessie answered.

"Well, it's easy to understand how he stole that Pikachu; his attack, whatever it is, is stronger than most pokemon. So-"

"We're all doomed," A depressed James said.

"So," Meowth continued, "We need to use our brains instead of our brawn."

James was totally baffled, "But we don't have any brains."

"Well..." Jessie spoke up, "He isn't wearing his armor, not even his sub-armor, so he isn't very strong."

"But still stronger than us," James commented sourly.

"We could steal his pikachu and threaten to kill it if he dares to armor up."

The other two team members blinked in surprise.

"Wow!" James exclaimed, "That sounds like the only intelligent idea we've had in forever!"

"Yes, unfortunately, we won't be able to say our team motto."

"What! Why?" Meowth yelled.

"It takes too long. He could armor up while we're speaking."

  


The clouds blocked the afternoon sun. Sage smiled as a cool gentle breeze blew by. Enjoying the serenity of the forest, Sage slowly closed his eyes and began to mediate while they walked. Pikachu would've asked him how he walked while mediating with his eyes closed, but the furry pokemon was troubled.

_Poor Sage... he's gonna be so totally, completely miserable when Team Rocket shows up and they're so totally, completely idiotic. _Knowing the appearance of Team Rocket and their stupidity was inevitable, the pikachu grew impatient and just wanted to get it over with.

Suddenly, as though out of nowhere, a woman ran up to Sage, screaming with delight. The warrior was shocked, stunned, startled, and bewildered. She was wearing - well, it was hard to tell what she was wearing since her clothes were inside out. There was an american letter on her shirt, but he couldn't tell what it was since her clothes were inside-out. She had a long pink spike that curved down to her feet for hair.

"ARE YOU SAGE OF HALO??? I MEAN _****_THE__SAGE OF HALO??"

"Umm... uhh... yeah." The Ronin took a few steps away. She was leaning alittle too close to him...

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH??? AND YOUR PHONE NUMBER????" The woman nearly screamed in his ear.

Pikachu struggle not to laugh at the frightened Sage and decided to warn him, although this is rather amusing. "Sage, she's-"

"****WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE POKEMON!!" Jessie interupted, then, seeing Sage's even more confused expression, "Oh, you're such a cute pikachu..."

Pikachu sighed and placed a hand to it's forehead, having a really ****huge headache while Jessie screamed and Sage tried his best not to stutter under the current circumstances. Hands reached into the miniture backpack. Pikachu turned around to see Meowth running off with a bottle of Ketchup and gave chase, but tripped as the snake-like pokemon, Arbok, wrapped itself around Pikachu.

"I love you so much and since you also love me so much could you please give me that pikachu?"

"N-Nani??" This woman was even more frightening than the dynasty!

"Sage!" Pikachu yelled, struggling to get free. "Help!"

The Ronin Warrior spun around and what happened next would always be the scariest moment of his entire life. Jessie put her arms around his neck and spoke in a perfect, dramatic, medieval accent, "Oh, Sage! Doth thou knowest how much I love thee?"

Then, James ran up and tried to yank Jessie off the Ronin, yelling, "But, Jessie, you're supposed to love me!"

Meanwhile Meowth watched Pikachu struggle to get free out of Arbok's grasp.

"They may be a bunch of bakas," Meowth spoke, eyeing Jessie and James carefully, "but they're winning because they're finally getting what they wanted for years."

"Oh, yeah? Well, what did they want? Me or Sage?" Pikachu decided to stop struggling and watch. It was still very amusing and Team Rocket always seems to lose anyway, so there was actually nothing to worry about.

"I... I really don't know for sure," Meowth admitted. "Both of y'all, I guess."

Pikachu bit the snake-like pokemon and arbok under the extreme pain let pikachu go. Sage was finally able to free himself from Jessie's grasp and ran off in fright with pikachu following him, but the warrior tripped. It was hard to move his right leg. He turned to see Jessie clinging to it desperately.

**"GET OFF ME, WOMAN!!!!!!!"**

Pikachu jumped on Jessie's back and scratched her face, forcing her to let go of the warrior. Sage, then, armored into his sub-armor to increase his speed and ran away until Team Rocket was no longer in sight. Pikachu was able to catch up to him with no difficulty.

  


  


"I can't beleive that," Sage's tone was harsh, scolding, "That was Team Rocket, right?"

"Yes," the pokemon replied sullenly.

Pikachu was silent as Sage continued, "I mean, my god! Do you know how annoying those people are? And that woman..." He shuddered. It was too weird to even think about.

"I know; I've fought them alot more than you."

His jaw clenched angrily, "You're that one kid's... Smoke, you're Smoke's pikachu, aren't you?"

"Ash's." Pikachu corrected.

"Whatever." Sage was obviously not in a good mood. "You're cursed. Team Rocket follows you wherever you go and now that you're hanging around me, you've infected me with that curse as well!"

"Oh, come on, Sage. You know I'm not cursed. You've fought the Dynasty and alot of other different battles so you should know what a curse is and I am __not cursed."

"Hmph. That's not a good excuse considering that you're from a different anime."

[Last Page][1]

[Next Page][2]

[Front Page][3]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page1.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page3.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	3. Episode3

Page3 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

It rained on them the next day, but, luckily, the day after that, they reached a small town and began to search for an Inn. After they checked into an Inn so that they would have a room for the night, Sage went off to explore the town while Pikachu went off to buy snacks and other stuff. Sage had not explored too long when he turned to walk down an alley and saw a pink-haired woman and a blue-haired man wearing the exact same outfit with a cat-like pokemon. Team Rocket.

Sage instantly turned his back against the wall of the building, breathing heavily. __Okay. Just calm down and walk away at a steady pace... The events two days ago were still vivid in his mind. Slowly, he began to go back in the direction he came from. __Steady... Steady...

"Hey, didn't you hear something just now?" Meowth asked.

A wave of fear flooded his mind momentarily, but he tried to remain focused, __Steady... Steady...

"Yeah," Jessie replied.

_Calm down,_ he told himself silently, __Steady... Steady...

"I did, too," Said James.

_Steady... Steady... _The Ronin clenched his teeth, determined not to run in fright.

"It's Sage!" Jessie screamed.

_**RUN!RUN!RUN! **_He sped up, lost his footing; the ground was coming closer to meet him. "Oh, sh- oof!" he hit the concrete ground. He got up, turned to see Team Rocket chasing after him, and ran faster.

He came to a two-way crossing point. Left or right? Left. James suddenly 

appeared in front of him. Sage decided to go right, running faster as his fear increased. His lungs burned and begged for mercy as he made several twists and turns throughout the town, but he ignored their pleas. Nothing would be able to stop him.

Meowth appeared in front of him, holding his paw out, "Stop!" Sage still ran as if he 

never heard the pokemon. "I said, 'stop'!" Still running, Sage caculated the speed, distance and force required. "Stop now!" Meowth felt panic tug at his mind. The Ronin was coming closer as though he would not quit. "Stop it this instant!" Sage was getting closer and closer and closer... __  
Oh, God! Is he ever gonna stop? "I'm telling you to stop!" The warrior was approaching at an alarming speed. __He's gonna run right over me! Meowth ducked, covering his head with his paws. In one liquid movement, Sage leaped, sailed straight over the creature and was still running away as he landed.

Pikachu walked out of a little store, carrying a small bag filled with goodies in one hand and a chocolate milkshake in the other hand. Pikachu was about to take a sip out of the shake when Sage, again in sub-armor for speed needed to help cross the heavy traffic earlier, came running in panic, yanking his furry comrade off the ground by it's zigzag shaped tail. "PIIIIIIIIIIKKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sage, what are you running from?" It's vision was jumping everywhere as Sage ran, making the little animal dizzy.

"Can't you see them for yourself?"

Pikachu then noticed, from an upside-down point of view, Jessie chasing them, "Aw, man!"

They were dodging things everywhere they went and Sage, still holding Pikachu, was struggling to get a single breath of air. His muscles threatened to collaspe if he did not stop and his lungs felt like they had been hit by Ryo's Rage of Inferno attack. His fear gave him the energy to keep running. Once he stopped to catch his breath and Pikachu said, "They're right behind us." Sage turned around and sure enough, they were still being chased!

Now, they had entered a highway that split the town. Sage, still holding Pikachu by the tail, turned around again. Team Rocket was still right behind them! If his armor wasn't fast enough to out-distance Team Rocket, a car would. Sage caculated the speed of the cars, the speed he would need to travel, and the distance from the highway. Then, forcing his aching muscles to comply, he ran and jumped onto a neon-green car. The Ronin took a deep breath and set the pikachu down, finally able to relax.

"Sage! Don't do that again!" Pikachu began to tell Sage all about the dangers of jumping onto strange cars, but the warrior wasn't listening. He was so exhausted and tired. He just wanted to fall asleep and relax...

The furry pokemon began to feel seasick. __This car is acting just like a boat! Moving a little to the left, then to the right, then to the left again! Although the highway was one straight line, the car was swerving every-which-way. Pikachu walked over to the edge and looked down at the road below. The car swerved again as though trying to force the pikachu off and would've succeeded if Pikachu hadn't grabbed Sage's foot at the last minute. Then, it safely climbed back onto the roof of the car and instantly ran back to Sage; it's head reeling with dizziness.

"Is this driver drunk?" It asked the warrior.

Sage shrugged, "I don't know."

Without warning, the car violently flew off the highway and made a sharp turn around a steep hill, throwing them off aggressively down the muddy hill.

Pikachu instantly stood up and began pulling twigs and leaves out of it's fur, "You see, Sage? This is why you do not jump onto strange cars! Cause the driver of that car might be drunk!"

"Hmph." Sage stood up and looked at the animal, "At least we're away from Team Rocket. Nothing can be more annoying than those idiots."

"True... That is so very, very true..."

They surveyed their new surroundings and noticed a small, plain, old, wooden building with two windows, so dirty they've become opaque, one on each side of the door. Sounds of battle could be heard coming from inside. "Well," Sage spoke, looking for another building with disappointment. "I guess we should go in and ask for directions back to the hotel."

"I don't think it's safe in there."

"Don't worry. It's probably just some drunks fighting. It's not like there's 

any-" Suddenly, the left window shattered and a man-sized piece of 

metal knocked the Ronin to the ground. Sage quickly shoved the metal 

off and dropped into a fighting stance; the piece of metal also got up.

"Ut-oh." Pikachu was surprised... It was a Dynasty Soldier! The soldier 

swung it's sword but Sage dodged and kicked the undead creature in the 

stomach. More soldiers appeared and the warrior began to armor up. While Sage was armoring up, the soldiers turned their attention to the little pikachu a few feet away. One swung a huge scythe, but pikachu grabbed the wooden part of the weapon with it's hands. Another swung a sword. Pikachu dodged and the sword hit the scythe, breaking it in two. The furry creature now had a weapon to defend itself with but was inexperienced at fighting with weapons and was also afraid of being stepped on.

When Sage was in full armor, Pikachu dropped the weapon and jumped on top of his helmet for safety. The Ronin was too busy battling soldiers to object, but an angry scowl appeared on his face. There was an endless amount of soldiers. Whenever he thought he destroyed the last one more would appear seemingly out of nowhere. Then, they heard a feminine voice yell out from the building, "Sailor Jupiter, stop throwing those things out there! There are __civilians out there."

Suddenly, the battle between the soldiers stopped as Sage looked up to see a woman with long, beautiful brown hair, wearing a dark green fuku.

[Front Page][1]

[Last Page][2]

[Next Page][3]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page2.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page4.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	4. Episode4

Page4 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Next Page][1]

[Front Page][2]

[Last Page][3]

It was an old abandoned shack, probably from the anime that used to reside in what is now Sailor Moon territory. Ami wondered if it was old enough to have existed during the time of the Great War that brought the Anime Realm close to destruction many years ago.

"I don't want to go in there!" Serena whined. Ami quickly put her hand on Kale's, preventing him from unsheathing his sword. Sekhmet covered the ears of the serpent that rested on his right arm and eyed the Moon princess warily. Her whining was painful to listen to. "I mean, perhaps the Dynasty Loyalists choose a different place to hideout."

"Hmph. This place is perfect," Dais commented, "Common people never come here so it would only make sense that the Loyalist choose this place for a good hideout."

"Okay, so let's just go in and get all the information needed to make a portal to Dura's throne and leave," Sailor Jupiter suggested.

"Oooohh, that place gives me the creeps!"

"Well, complaining about this doesn't help our situation!" Sailor Mars yelled.

Dais and Sekhmet seperated the two before Serena could retort while Tuxedo Kamen did his best to calm her down. Finally, the warlords, Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Kamen were able to enter the building. They began their investigation for Dynasty Portals immediately. The Warlords were in their sub-armor except for Kale, who was in full-armor, and the Sailor Scouts were in their Fukus.

The room was filled with wooden chairs and tables with a pool table in the center and a bar that used to be for serving drinks opposite the stairs to the second floor. For some strange unknown reason, the Warlords and Tuxedo Kamen decided to investigate the bar while the Scouts looked up the stairs.

Without warning the room was instantly filled with Dynasty Soldiers. Dais and Sekhmet didn't have enough time to armor up. The four men jumped on top of the bar; Kale sliced the vile creatures with his sword while the others punched and kicked the soldiers out of their way until they were eventually knocked over onto the other side. They sat and covered their heads as he glass above them exploded from the intensity of the battle.

"Are they going to be alright?" Tuxedo Kamen yelled against the sounds of battle.

"Are they warriors?" Sekhmet asked.

"Yes."

"Then, they should be alive after this battle is over."

Suddenly, they heard someone scream in pain. "That was Sailor Mercury! 

Is she okay?" Tuxedo Kamen asked Kale who looked up from the counter. The Warlord leaned his head a little to the left as a Soldier flew by and crashed into the wall, 

breaking the shelves and shattering more glass. Kale sat down and leaned 

backagainst the counter,"Just a small scratch. It's nothing to worry about." 

Tuxedo Kamen glared at him in disbelief. Kale shrugged, "Scratches like 

that happen frequently in battle. It's how I got this scar." Somehow, 

his words weren't too comforting.

A Soldier tried to stab Sailor Jupiter with the hilt of it's sword, but the Senshi dodged, grabbed the hilt and thrust the sword into the chest of her opponent. She envied the other scouts who are still able to use their various elemental attacks when two more soldiers replaced their fallen comrade; the battle appeared to be without end. Lita would never tell them that she had her electric attacks taken away from her for fear that they would prevent her from fighting and no one even suspected anything was wrong; she was certain that it was Queen Dura who had taken away her powers.

The Dynasty's warriors descended in waves upon waves to slaughter and Sailor Jupiter found herself seperated from the others and surrounded on all sides by soldiers. One threw his spear, but she dodged and broke the spear with her hands. Then, she grabbed it's arm and tossed it out the glass window. She continued to do that with the other soldiers until Sailor Moon yelled, "Sailor Jupiter, stop throwing those things out there! There are _civilians out there._"

She saw a man wearing dark green samurai armor with the most beautiful sea blue eyes and... for some odd reason... there was a pikachu sitting on top of his helmet... She quickly got out of his way as the Samurai warrior ran into the building through the broken window, slicing soldiers everywhere he went in a mad frenzy. Soldiers with gold breast-plates appeared and gained up on the Samurai. He went down from the repeated blows and when he came up, he no longer had the pikachu. Jupiter saw the furry pokemon run away near the corner and wait.

Something hard and sharp jabbed him forcefully in the stomach. His vision blurred as the pain blinded him momentarily. His thoughts swirled around him aimlessly and his insides felt weak and wobbly as if he was sick. Suddenly, his mind was cleared and clouded again by fear as he realized that he was leaning against some raised, flat surface with a with a sharp dagger above him ready to slice open his throat.

Kale sprang up from his hiding spot and stabbed the soldier straight in it's eye, killing the vile thing instantly while Sekhmet and Dais pulled the Ronin over to the other side of the bar to safety.

Sage took a deep breath a coughed up a few drops of blood. "Did Kyra get the other Ronins? Where are they?" Dais asked when he thought Sage was ready to handle questions.

"Huh? Nani? What happened?" Why were Sailor Moon characters fighting Dynasty Soldiers?

"The Evil Dynasty has again risen to power," Dais explained in a simple sentence, not wanting to go too much into detail.

"Yeah, that's... kinda obvious."

Tuxedo Kamen decided to explain further, "A woman from the Sailor Moon territory, Dura, took control of the Dynasty in order to defeat the Sailor Scouts. We are currently trying to get the information to make a portal to Dura's throne."

_So, this has nothing really to do with the Ronin Warriors and I'm still stuck with Dynasty problems..._

"There must be an open portal in here." Sekhmet observed, "It should be impossible for this building to house so many soldiers."

"Then, we have to destroy it, right?" asked Sage.

"The only way we can get to Dura is through an open, unguarded portal," Tuxedo Kamen told the Ronin. "We could go through that portal instead of waiting."

"The route through that is obviously full of peril. We should be able to open our own portal once Mercury gets all the needed information." Dais advised.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed forlornly. He disliked dealing in matters that did not originate in his native territory. "Is this ever going to end?"

"Fight and enjoy the battle, Kamen," Sekhmet leaped over the counter, "Don't be in such a hurry for peace."

"I was wondering the exact same thing myself," Sage told him before resuming into battle once again.

Kale swung his huge nodatchi, slicing the spear that was headed for Sailor Mercury. He glanced breifly at the cut on her left arm. Nothing serious. The warlord spun around and sliced two soldiers with a single sweep. "I believe there's a portal up those stairs," he told her, "We have to destroy it in order to stop the income of soldiers and I need your assistance."

Raye and Dais, now in full armor, followed. The scarred warlord growled when he saw an empty hallway with all the doors closed and no signs of soldiers ever passing through. Ami put on her visor and pointed to the door which held the portal, "There."

Sage swung his huge sword and the tin soldier went down. Green smoke emanated from it; the usual sign that a Dynasty Soldier had just died. The Ronin Warrior was still tense. The soldiers had stopped coming and whenever that happens a bigger, more dangerous battle is about to take place. Cautiously and slowly, he began to walk backwards, listening carefully for any signs of the enemy. Suddenly, he backed up against something, spun around and swung his sword in one single movement. A fist connected with his eye; he was blinded as a sharp jolt of pain paralyzed him. The Ronin dropped his sword; his head was about to explode!

"I'm sorry," a female voice said quickly, "Are you alright?"

The Samurai slowly opened his eyes to see the brown-haired Senshi 

that he saw eariler. "Calm down, Sage," he heard Pikachu advise him.

"I'm fine," the warrior told the Sailor Scout. The pain had subsided 

although his eye was slowly getting heavier.

She told him her name and Senshi title, "I'm Lita Kino and 

Sailor Jupiter."

"Sage Date." he picked up his sword and put it back in the sheath.

Lita noticed that the skin right under his eye was turning a dark 

purple and he was having trouble keeping it open. "You know, if 

you didn't try to chop me in half with that little knife of yours, I wouldn't have punched you so hard."

Sage was about to reply when Sekhmet suddenly yelled out, "Seth! Where's Seth?" Someone upstairs screamed in fright and the Warlord of Venom ran up to investigate.

"Oooohh, I hope that thing is dead!" Sailor Moon cried out. "It's so ugly and it just gives me the creeps!"

"Who's Seth?" Sage asked, but no one answered him cause Sekhmet came down shortly afterwards with a green snake wrapped around his arm. "There was a Dynasty Loyalist upstairs. Seth poisoned him."

Upon seeing the snake, Pikachu jumped in front of Sekhmet and 

began spinning out profanitiess that were directed at the serpent. 

Sekhmet, baffled, took a step back and covered Seth's ears. Kale 

picked the vulgar pokemon up and held his claws close to it's throat. 

Pikachu was totally unaware of the danger it was in and continued 

cussing at the little snake.

"Does this belong to anyone in here?" The Warlord of corruption 

demanded, "I'll kill it unless it's trainer claims it right now!" And he has a _very_ strong urge to kill a _  
very_ annoying thing...

Sage, embarrassed, walked over to the warlord and took the pikachu. The mouse-like pokemon, unaware of the very recent events, was still shouting out profanities at the little snake until the Ronin put his hand over it's mouth. There were questions that he had and answers could not be given until Pikachu was quiet.

"You said that this Dura person came from the Sailor Moon territory?" he asked Kamen, who nodded. "And she took control of the Dynasty in order to defeat the Senshi? Isn't that illegal? The Dynasty orginally had nothing to do with the Sailor Scouts."

"We thought so too at first," said Dais, "but the common people of this territory are becoming loyal to the Dynasty on their own free will and, since the creators don't pay much attention to them, common people have more independence than main characters, plus Dura is also a common person."

"But, now she's using the Dynasty _against_ the main characters of a different anime."

"She is weak," Sekhmet explained, "We can defeat her easily so there's no need to inform the capital." Common people have more independence than main characters because they're rarely shown in the anime. Sometimes they appear in only one episode and their names are never mentioned.

Kale and his big ol' scar.

[Last Page][3]

[Front Page][2]

[Next Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page5.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page3.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	5. Episode5

Page5 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[][1]

[Next Page][2]

[Last Page][3]

[Front Page][4]

When the Samurai where again in sub-armor, Ami had Kale bandage her arm, telling him what disinfectants to use and how tight the bandage was supposed to be while Sekhmet watched them with obvious disgust, not making the slightest effort to conceal his expression. Sage, although he tried to talk to Dais and Kamen about the more important matters at hand, couldn't stop noticing how the Senshi were treating the Dark Warlord.

When Kale had finished putting the bandage on, the other scouts swarmed around the two, checking the bandage and complimenting him on how well he did it. The Warlord looked lost and hopeless as though he was surrounded by enemies he could not defeat. Sage couldn't understand what the Senshi said, but there were high-pitched squeals of incessant chatter. Mina said something and positioned herself in a somewhat "welcoming" way. Kale's face became a deeper shade of red than Ryo's armor. Ami threw her arms around him protectively. Then, she ran her fingers through his blue, spiky, umkempt hair and said, "What Kale-chan really needs is a _good_ haircut." Finally getting the idea that she's a nuisance to Kale and Ami, Mina walked away sullenly. 

"Just look at them!" Sekhmet spat vehemently. "They're unmanning him even as we speak!"

"Love does _not_ 'unman' a warrior," Kamen said defensively.

"Hmph! Speak for yourself! You're nowhere near what would be qualified to be called a warrior! You dress in a -" Sekhmet looked at the tuxedo, baffled, "a something for battle. Whatever it is, it certainly isn't proper equipment for a _true_ warrior."

"Well, what about you? When you 'armor up' you have all those little flowery wallpaper things shooting every-which way! At least I actually use roses and don't bathe myself in them like you!"

"Hey," Dais spoke up, "That's not us." Pointing at Sage, "That's him and the other Ronins."

Sage, not wanting to participate in the conversation, walked away.

After a few moments, Lita, Ami and Kale went back upstairs to search for pieces of the portal that they might be able to use. Sage decided to go help.

"The portals have changed since Dura took control of the Dynasty," Kale commented as Ami put on her visor and pulled out her mini-computer.

"Yeah, and now Ami's the only one who can fix one," said Lita.

"I see. Where's Kyra?" Sage asked.

"She's going from territory to territory, closing the portals. Dura wanted the entire Realm to know that she was the new leader of the Dynasty by opening hundreds of portals in various territories. You have to get permission from the capital in order to start something like that. Hmph. Stupid rules."

"Those rules were put there for a reason," Ami informed him. She was going to say more, but she just found an interesting piece and began to check it's usefulness. Kale gave a short grunt of disagreement.

Lita spoke, "Those rules were made to prevent another Great War from happening and nearly destroying the Realm."

"It's just a myth, a rumor. The Great War never happened."

"Great War?" Sage was curious, "This is the first time I've heard about it. What started the war?"

The three stared at him in astonishment.

"It's the war that nearly destroyed the Realm," Lita said accusingly.

"And you've never heard of it?" Ami's tone was even more accusing.

"No," Sage replied meekly. "This is the first time that I've heard about it."

"It's just a legend," Kale spoke. "You shouldn't beleive it as being actual history. No one knows any of the important facts like what started the war."

Nevertheless, Ami and Lita found it necessary to educate him as the four began to pick up the useful pieces and walk down the stairs. Ami spoke first, "What Kale said is correct; no one knows what started the war and no one is alive who remembers it. The entire Realm was at war with itself."

"There were no neutral animes; you were either on one side or the other. It was basically the northern hemisphere against the southern hemisphere, although many people beleive that it was far more complex than that."

"It was rumored to have lasted for several decades."

"What ended the war?" Sage asked.

Lita answered, "The war ended with the total destruction of the southern hemisphere. The southern capital was attacked and it's vortex was destroyed. The hemisphere was flooded and polluted by Creochi energy. It is now a barren wasteland, unable to support life."

The Ronin was shocked, "How were they able to destroy a vortex?" Main characters from new animes enter through the vortex which is thought to connect the Anime Realm to the Realm of the Creators. There were orginally two vortexes; North Vortex and South Vortex. The capitals were built around the two vortexes. Sage knew that the North Vortex was the only one still in existence, but he didn't know what happened to the Southern Vortex.

Kale spoke up, "It is only a legend. The Southern Vortex was probably destroyed by some natural phenomenon."

"Don't listen to Kale," Lita whispered to Sage, "He doesn't know the meaning to half of the words he uses."

When they reached the first floor, Sage and Pikachu decided that they should go back to the hotel and get some sleep. Before they reached the door, Sekhmet asked, "Are you going to help us fight the Dynasty, Halo?"

The last thing the Ronin wanted was to be in yet another battle with the Dynasty. 

Wasn't Tulpa enough? Dura wanted the Senshi not the Ronins! "Well, I, um..." 

Everyone seemed to be staring at him, eager for an answer...

"Sage," Pikachu said, noticing his hesitation for a decision. "You're a Ronin 

Warrior! It's your duty to help them fight the Dynasty!"

Sage looked down at the Pokemon, "You _forget_ that it'll delay our trip to 

Najahl." Then, he raised his head and was about the deline the invitation, but Lita stopped him from speaking.

"We need all the help we can get," she said sincerely, smiling.

It was her smile that helped him make the decision. "Sure, I'll help," 

he smiled back. "Of course I'll help you. How long you think It'll be until

the portal's finished?"

"It might take me a week at the most if I have all the parts I need," Ami

replied.

Sage's smile weakened a little, _so about a week will be wasted on _

_waiting..._

  


Sage laid down. The comfortable hotel bed was tempting him to rest and relax his exhausted body as Pikachu tossed a pillow off the bed and onto the floor. Then, the furry pokemon curled up like a dog and promptly closed it's eyes. Although his mind and body told him to sleep, Sage wanted to go over the situation one more time before turning in.

"The Dynasty is being used against the Senshi."

"Yup," Pikachu chirped.

"That is illegal: everyone knows the rules of the Realm, so why would someone go an break them?"

"Well, it was once thought that everyone knew of the Great War, but apparently you didn't, so maybe Dura doesn't know the rules of the Realm."

"Will you just shut up or at least not speak a human language?" Sage suddenly snapped.

Pikachu was too sleepy to feel any emotions. "Sorry, Sage. The only way I can cease to speak the human languages is when I'm back in my native territory."

The Ronin went back to going over today's events. "So, now the Senshi and the Warlords are working together to stop the Dynasty."

"Yup. That basically sums it up."

"But, why did I agree to help them? Why did I get myself involved in this?"

"I don't know, but you might as well help them since you already said you would, right?"

Sage sighed, "Yeah." he leaned on his side and closed his eyes, "This is weird."

"Fighting the Dynasty is going to be fun."

"You're cursed."

  


They returned to the same old shack the next morning. Lita was outside, practicing her kicks on the pieces of lumber they staked up last night. He glanced inside and saw a few of the other scouts chatting. Ami was not among them.

"Hey, Lita," Pikachu spoke, "Where's Ami and the other Samurai?"

"It turned out that Ami didn't have enough parts for the portal, so Kale told her about some old junkyard a mile or so away. Serena and the others wanted to go with them, but they wanted to go by themselves for some reason. The other two warlords, Dais and Sekhmet, followed them though."

Sage sighed, sat on the ground indian-style and closed his eyes. He felt a strong urge to meditate after the rather unusual events that took place the past two weeks. Perhaps he would practice after Lita was finished or spar with her if she wanted. _Hm, a sparring session would be good..._

  


It was one endless heap of trash and rusted machinery... pretty much what they expected. Breathing in the noxious fumes, they mentally prepared themselves for hours of hard back-breaking labor under the blazing, merciless sun. Ami wore an ancient, homely garment that she usually wears while cleaning the house to avoid ruining her good clothes. Kale, however, wore his brand-new clothes that Ami bought for him a few days ago - denim blue-jeans and a leather jacket over the soft cotton shirt.

"Dynasty portals need more than just parts," Kale told her, searching his memories for something useful and wondering if all this digging was really necessary. When he worked for Tulpa, everything was run by pure energy and there weren't any confusing machines which complicated life. "Portals require a large amount of energy which the Dynasty happens to be flooded with. I don't think that it's very likely that we would be able to get enough energy to open a portal."

"And this energy is 'negative' energy, right?" Ami looked at a pile carefully and started digging.

"Right. I guess you can call it that. I'm not exactly sure what channels the energy into the portal. It might be nether spirits." Kale bent down to help her search through the pile of junk.

"But, the portals that Dura uses are different from the orgininal Dynasty portals. That is part of the reason why you guys came to us for help, isn't it?"

Seeing how that conversation got nowhere, the warlord was silent.

"Well, the configuration of the portals are also different from the technology used in my native territory, so I'm just sort of guessing how to make one." Out of everyone in the group, she had the best understanding of machines.

Not finding anything there, they got up and started walking. "We might as well drive to a hardware or department store," said Ami.

"No, we can find what we need here." Although he was getting used to driving in cars, it still unerved him somewhat. One of the scouts had mentioned that he would look great driving a motorcycle.

_This is sickening,_ Sekhmet thought, watching them undetected.

Kale stopped suddenly and looked to the sides without moving his head. Something was wrong... 

Out of place...

Relying on speed and instinct, he shoved Ami out of the way of an incoming spear, pulled out his Yoroi Orb and sub-armor replaced his normal clothes. Something swept under his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. When he opened his eyes, there was a Dynasty Soldier standing over him, holding a blade next to his throat.

"You wanted a challenge, eh?" the Soldier spoke.

Kale sensed two people with mystical samurai armor a hundred or so feet away. "Dais!" he shouted, "I know you're there, so you might as well so yourself!"

The illusion of the soldier vanished as Dais and Sekhmet walked out of their 

hiding spot. They were both in their sub-armor. An angry and annoyed Kale 

stood up, but didn't call off his armor. Sekhmet might just decide to fight him 

just for the fun of it. When will they leave him alone?

"My illusions can become reality to those with weak minds," Dais said smugly, 

noting Kale's furious expression. It was a rather convincing illusion.

Before Ami could speak to calm him down, the Demon of Darkness lashed out and struck Dais in his one eye. The Warlord of Illusion was knocked onto the ground. Kale, then, bent over the warlord and began to punch him rapidly. Dais got in one or two blows only to be countered by five which always hit their target. Ami and Sekhmet gripped Kale by the shoulders in an effort to stop the fighting.

[Front Page][4]

[Last Page][3]

Ami, knowing that the Warlord of Venom would start another fight between him and Kale, punched him. Sekhmet let out a yelp of surprise and backed away. The three warlords stopped, startled by what she had done. She was slowly getting more aggressive ever since they had arrived. Out of the four, Sekhmet was the most shocked. She, shy timid little Mercury, had hit him and it _hurt_!

Kale got up. A smirk slowly began to appear on his face. _Well, Sekhmet,_ he thought, _It seems like she does have the strength and heart of a _**_true_**_ warrior._ Ami, however, didn't want to get into another fight anytime soon and silently walked away to continue her search. Kale followed.

Dais smiled shortly after they left and looked at the still stunned Sekhmet. "How can you call yourself a warrior and say that she is not?"

The Warlord of Venom opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it as dozens of poisons he could use on Dais came to mind.

  


Kale and Ami spent the next hour or so, talking about how annoying Dais and Sekhmet were. Ami, then, compared them to kids in her classes and Kale told her about certain incidents when they worked for Tupla.

Ami stopped suddenly, "What was that?" she asked quickly in a frightened whisper.

"What was what?" Kale still had on his sub-armor and was ready for an attack.

"That noise."

Kale heard indistinct shouting. They followed the sound until they could almost understand what the man was saying. It was coming through the other side of the junkwall. There was a huge gap in which they peered through to see a tall, clean-shaven man standing on a raised platform. People from hundreds of different Animes sat on the dirt floor, watching him, listening intently as he spoke and his eyes were ablaze with the intensity of his words.

"And, then, WE SHALL BE GLORIFIED. In his presence. Many people will not agree with the wishes of our one true creator and the battle will be long and hard. It might be bloody! But we have to protect what is ours and what belongs to our creator, the Messiah."

"What is he talking about?" Ami whispered.

"He's a cultist; who knows?" Kale whispered back. "There are thousands of cults throughout the Realm."

The Fanatic spoke, "No mercy shall come to those who openly oppose the Messiah, who is our one true creator, for to opposed the Messiah openly would be as though you have wished that you were never created."

Kale said dryly, "Not _another_ of those Messiah cults."

"Who's the Messiah?" asked Ami.

"Just some all-powerful thin air that cultists tend to warship," Kale replied in a whisper.

The Zealot began clenching his fists and spreading his arms to emphasize his words, "The Messiah shall come and destroy the demons and choas that plauges our world."

_There's no chaos, _thought Kale, _and this world will be very boring without any demons or villians._

"The Messiah shall be the light; destroying the darkness and guiding us to our rightful path."

_Grr, I am sick and tired of this Messiah cults!_ Kale armored up into his full-armor and made his presence known by knocking down the wall that hidden Ami and him noisily. The cult stared at the samurai with slightly angered and startled, but almost blank expressions.

The Samurai warrior unsheathed his nodatchi, "I, the Demon of Darkness, challenge the Messiah to a duel. If he does not come here this instant to fight me, I shall deem him a coward, false and unworthy, unable of ruling the Realm. Or does he merely not exist? Is he some feeble story you have created in order to make yourself feel important?"

"The Messiah has yet to awaken; when the Messiah does awaken, however, the Messiah will take up your challenge, Yami Masho Anu-"

Kale raised his sword threateningly, preventing the fanatic from speaking his disgraced japanese name. He stopped himself from electrocuting the Zealot and group with his black lightning. _Although, I doubt the world will mourn the loss of a few overbearing fanatics..._ The samurai raised his sword

"Kale, don't," Ami whispered, "Let's just walk away from here."

He spoke without turning his head, "Ami, the Messiah cults are notorious for causing trouble throughout the Realm. They rarely communicate to people other than their own kind. It's very possible that no one will notice their disappearance."

"I sense your intentions are hostile, Yami Masho," the lead fanatic spoke.

"Ha! Indeed they are!"

"Kale..." Ami cautioned as the lead fanatic glared at her ominously.

"If your intentions toward are hostile," said the fanatic who now began to crouch low to the ground, never breaking eye-contact with Kale and Ami, "Yet you do not wish to cause us any harm, I suggest you leave." A box was being passed around the group of cultists, but they failed to notice what was in it. _However, certain things must be done in order to ensure the Messiah's safety and infinite rule once the Messiah awakens..._

Without warning, the Zealot pulled something out of the box and threw it vehemently at Kale and Ami. They were blinded as the smoke stung their eyes and filled their nostril. Aside from their own coughing, everything was deadly silent. The Warlord of Corruption slowly opened his eyes as the smoke cleared. The cultists were gone, leaving behind no trace of their existance. Silence. He turned his head to look behind him. Ami was missing. Silence. He could hear only one person breathing and that was himself.

"If you wish for her to continue living," came the words of the Zealot. Kale looked up and saw the fanatic floating in the air, holding Ami in one hand and a dagger at her throat in the other. "If you wish for her to continue living, you shall bring Sailor Jupiter at this exact same spot tomorrow as the sun begins to set in exchange for Ami's life." By that time, Sekhmet and Dais, who had sensed their comrade armoring up, joined him.

"What do you want with Jupiter?" Kale yelled, his hand resting on his sword hilt.

"Because Sailor Jupiter is a threat to the Messiah, need I say more?" The three stared blankly as the Zealot teleported away with Ami.

"What was that all about?" Sekhmet demanded.

Kale sighed, "Ami is now in the hands of a bunch of lunatics." Other than that, he didn't really know.

"Oh, great! This is not the time for us to get involved in some fool's crazy delusions!" Dais and Sekhmet watched for a few moments as their comrade ran off towards the shack and followed.

[Next Page][2]

[][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][5]
[][6]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://www.stas.net/minishrine/
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page6.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page4.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [6]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	6. Episode6

Page6 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Next Page][1]

[Last Page][2]

[Front Page][3]

The wind blew across his serene features, tossing the blond hair slightly. The sounds of boards breaking as Lita practiced did not disturb him. Meditating, he was more calm now than he had been the past month. Silently, Sage prayed that nothing would break his deep meditation.

Unfortunately, his prayers were never heard...

"Oh, Sagey-chan!" Mina yelled.

Sage decided to ignore the Venus Princess.

"Shhh!" Pikachu told the Senshi, "He doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Aww, I want to talk to Sagey-chan!" she pouted.

_Does she always sound so... sickening?_ The Ronin wondered.

"What's Sagey-chan doing?"

Unable to concentrate anymore, he went over to Lita and asked her if she wanted to spar. The two instantly engaged in a series of kicks and punches. The samurai was knocked off balance and, as a reflex although showing no signs of courtesy, grabbed her brown hair that flew by while she tried a kick. They both tumbled to the ground.

Sage, now coming to his senses, realized that his opponent was not well defended and punched her continuously until she landed a severe blow and kicked him off, allowing her to stand up in a fighting position. When the Ronin got up, Lita jump-kicked him, sending him flying a couple dozen feet in the air. Sage crashed with a hard thud.

By that time the three warlords, Dais, Kale, and Sekhmet made it back, exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked them worriedly. It could sense something wasn't right.

Mina ran up to them, "Where's Ami?"

"This is something best explained once," Dais said as they proceeded to the door.

  


To Sekhmet's surprise, Sailor Moon was quiet the whole time, well relatively quiet compared to her other outbursts. At first, she yelled at Kale for letting them take her until Sage explained that since the Lead Zealot had a knife at her throat and didn't kill her, Ami's more valuable to the cult alive than dead. The thought that Ami was a prisoner was still unsettling and Serena sat down like a sullen teenager, shedding no tears. "I can't believe this," she muttered.

"That cult's been trouble for as long as I can remember," Raye commented. "They're always speaking about this new era where the entire Realm is ruled by the 'Messiah' and they want to get rid of the governments and unify all the territories."

"That isn't good," said Pikachu.

"There are cults in almost every territory," Kale began to name a few, "Ninja Scroll, Rurouni Kenshin, Slayers, Flame of Recca, the Gundam territories-"

"There's a cultist group in my territory," Pikachu interrupted

Darien spoke, "The Animes have been seperated ever since the Great War in order to prevent hostility and we're not isolated from the other territories. There's plenty of open communication."

_How could I have not known about such an important event? _Sage wondered.

"So, what do they want in exchange for Ami?" Lita brought them back to the crisis at hand.

Kale's face paled as his two comrades stared at him, "They, um, they want your life. They want to kill you," he blurted out quickly.

**"THEY WHAT!?!?"** Lita screamed louder than Serena could ever hope to. Sage and the others instantly sprang up to calm her down. She fumbled with her words for a few minutes before finally asking, "Why?"

Kale's face turned a ghostly white as he was once again left with the duty of telling her, "Because they believe you're a threat to the Messiah."

"That isn't _too_ much of an offer, is it?" asked Dais nonchalantly.

**"THE MESSIAH DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!!!!!!"**

"Not yet..." Raye cautioned. Lita sent Raye an evil glare. Raye, intimidated, "So, what are we going to do about this, um, tricky situation?"

Dais set his mind to work, "We're going to give him what he wants."

"WHAT!!"

"In the form of an illusion."

"Oh," Lita was calm again. "That works."

"It would only be half of an illusion though. It is easier to create an illusion over someone than to create a total illusion of a living being," he paused to make sure everyone understood, "The cult probably knows everyone in this group except for Sage, so if we send Sage in Lita's place, disguised as Jupiter, the cult will believe that everything is going according to their plan since they can see everyone they know about."

"Huh? You want to send a man, this weakling, in my place? Why don't I just go, diguised as myself?"

"Lita, that's too dangerous!" shouted Serena.

"She's right," Sekhmet agreed. "The cult will do everything in their power to try and kill you. It would be best if you stayed here out of danger."

"The cult's not that difficult to deal with!"

"You should've fought some of the cults in the Ninja Scroll territory," Kale advised. "Every cult has its own little militia."

Sage opened his mouth to speak, but Sekhmet stopped him, "You're going to do it, Halo, whether you like it or not." It was a no win situation for Sage and Lita.

  


The blindfold was greasy and unclean. Ami was aware of two well-armored men who half-dragged her down the various hallways which reeked of stale sweat. The Lead Fanatic, Durog, had spoken to very little to the two men who followed him, only that, "This is an important prisoner." Ami soon lost track of time as it became meaningless. The stench of the place was nauseating. She had no idea where they were taking her but, wherever it was, it took a long time getting there.

Groggily lifting her head, she realized that the stench was gone and replaced with wonderfully fragrant perfumes.

"What is it, Durog? Who is this woman?" boomed a forceful feminine voice.

"She is a prisoner, Queen Dura."

"Yes, that is obvious. I asked who is she, not what is she."

_Queen Dura? Of the Dynasty?_

Ami was tossed onto the neatly polished floor and her blindfold was removed. The Senshi looked up at her enemy who was sitting in a throne made of jewels, wearing nothing but jewels that delicately covered her body. Her raven black hair was braided, intertwined with emeralds and rubies. Her eye's were like those of serpent's, cold and heartless.

"A Senshi," she said to herself musically. "Is she the threat?"

"No, your highness. I have successfully determined that it is Sailor Jupiter who is the threat to the Messiah's rule. I have captured this Senshi and devised a plan to exterminate Sailor Jupiter by means of hostage and ransom."

Dura was silent for a moment. "You have either overlooked something or underestimated the Senshi, Durog. They will never sacrifice another Senshi and will do everything in their power to retrieve their missing comrade without losing another. Has that thought not occured to you?"

Durog pondered the situation, "May I borrow a few legions of soldiers for an attack?"

"Very well. Lock the prisoner in a cell somewhere."

After the soldiers dragged Ami away to her cell, Dura was once again in deep thought. _I knew I would only be a temporary queen, but perhaps my rule will sooner than I thought... I can only hope that the Messiah will come and that my efforts will not be in vain..._

_  
_

Because she suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed, the impact of hitting the rough-cut stone floor did not hurt as much. Ami coughed heavily and fought to stay conscious, half aware of the door slamming and key turning, locking her inside. When her coughing fit was over, she surveyed her new surroundings.

The air was damp with the scents of mildew, rotten food, dung... Only the Creator of the Samurai Trooper Anime knew what else made this wretched cell stink so badly. There were a few puddles here and there. She noticed flies picking on a few dead rats underneath the beds and jumped up immediately. The drip-drip of water slowly piqued her fear that multiplied itself with every passing second...

Drip... drip... she was all alone... drip... the walls felt like they were coming closer to trap her and squash her! drip... drip... what should she do?! drip... drip... so alone... drip... drip...

"Stay calm, Ami," she told herself outloud to confirm her own existance. "I will be out of here soon, so all I have to do is wait." She walked over to a stone bed that hung out from the wall, sat down, pulled out her Henshin pen and wondered if she could transform into Sailor Mercury and find a way to escape. Probably not. She had heard that Nether Spirits can prevent a person from summoning their armor. That might be the same with the Henshin Pen and this place was sure to be full of Nether Spirits. Ami sighed and stared intently at the pen, waiting for this to be over.

  


The next day, they marched towards the exact same spot that Ami was kidnapped. Lita was left behind with Seth, Sekhmet's pet snake. She was ordered to "Remain inside at all costs and cook" which were the Warlord of Venom's words. She promised that she would beat him senseless when they returned. Surprisingly, Sekhmet was undisturbed by the fact that Pikachu would be accompanying them to "help fight if there is a fight" but that should be unsurprising due to the fact that Sekhmet would rather risk Pikachu's life than Seth's.

Sage was depressed and spoke very little. His furry comrade never made even the slightest effort to cheer him up and tried to make conversation with the other members of the group. When they neared the junkyard, the scouts ran inside and went their separate ways while Dais disguised Sage and Sailor Jupiter using his illusions and went inside. For the Samurai, it was the ultimate disgrace. Then, Kale pulled his sword out and placed it at the Ronin's throat. Even though it was part of the plan to trick the Zealot, Sage was sure that Kale enjoyed having his former enemy in such a dangerous and deadly position.

  


Durog groaned as he got up from his bed, tired of laying there awake. The heavy sheets and bedspread made from various animal skins were easy to move despite the fact that he detested physical movement this early. The walls, aside from the peeling brown paint which revealed rust-red bricks, were decorated with numerous contracts and documents declaring trade, peace, use of property, and general acknowledgement that the cult exists that the Messiah-worshippers had made with certain parts in different territories. The fanatic smiled as he gazed at a few. Some of the Main Characters were finally begining to understand the Messiah and the Messiah's wishes.

A Nether Spirit materialized in his room and instantly raised the flute to its genderless lips and began to play a soft eerie tune.

"Will you stop playing something so drab?" Durog shouted. "Today's the big day! Today, we're going to win! So, let's rejoice, not mourn." He waved his hand in the air, creating a vision of the junkyard, showing Sailor Venus and Mars already in position. Then, the vision showed Sekhmet, Dais, Kamen, and Sailor Moon waiting in the piles of junk. _So, they're all getting ready for an attack... I suppose Queen Dura was correct in her judgement... _The image changed to show Kale holding a sword close to a brown-haired woman's throat. The woman, however, looked dull, lifeless and bulged slightly with each movement as though something was inside of it, causing it to move...

"Bah! It's an illusion! Spirit, can you tell me who is inside the illusion?"

"We are unable to find out who that person is," the spirit replied, in a fluid, genderless tone, indicating other spirits were helping in this task, "but we can tell that the person inside the illusion is a person of great importance."

"Is the person important to a territory or to the Realm?"

"We are unable to find that out."

"Will this person be for the Messiah or against the Messiah?"

"We are unable to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're no Magia, so you really can't find anything out. Durog sighed, _  
Something good better come out of this, I hope..._

_  
_

Pikachu had separated itself completely from the group without anyone to guide it to the proper location. There was no problem however. It could easily follow their scents. Never in Pikachu's life 

had it expected to travel with the great Sage of Halo and end up in the Sailor Moon Territory, helping the Senshi and Warlords fight the Dynasty. Though Pikachu probably wouldn't fight the Dynasty any time soon, considering the turn of events. It expected to live out its life in its native territory without visiting any others. Although people, Main and Common, can travel freely between territories, most people, especially the Main Characters, live out their entire lives in their own territory. Satoshi would be so envious!

"Nanda kanda to kikaretara," came a strangely familar feminine Japanese voice.

"Kotaete ageru yo no nasake." Pikachu smelled roses.

"Sekai no hakai o fusegu tame." Pikachu spun around to see who was giving the speech.

"Sekai no heiwa-"

"Ah! It's the Rocket Gang!" Pikachu interrupted the last half of James's line and the 

first half of Jessie's next line.

"- aku o tsuranuku."

"RABURII CHAAMII na katakiyaku." Then, they prepared for their silly poses.

"Musashi!"

"Kojiro!"

"Ginga o kakeru ROCKETTO-dan no futari ni wa."

"HOWAITO HOORU. Shiroi ashita ga matteruze."

And last, but not least, Meowth jumped up and yelled his most famous Japanese line,

"Nya, nyaate na"

Pikachu stood there, not knowing whether to back away or not. Team Rocket 

almost never used their Japanese speech ever since they obtained an American one. "Um... You're not going to try and capture me again, are you?"

"Yup!" Meowth chirped.

"Of course, we are!" yelled Jessie.

James/Kojiro, however, was silent and thoughtful. Jessie looked at him uneasily, "Um, right, James?"

"Musashi," Kojiro spoke in his Japanese voice, "we're supposed to steal this pikachu from Ash, but Satoshi's on the other side of the continent almost. I don't see the point in capturing this pikachu outside of our native territory."

"This isn't really a good time to try and get me anyway," Pikachu told them. "I have to go help Sekhmet and Sailor Venus and the others fight a Messiah cult."

"Those cults are so annoying," Musashi/Jessie commented.

"Go ahead and fight them!" Meowth/Nyase told the pokemon, "We won't stop you!"

"Thanks!" Pikachu ran away to catch up with the others.

Musashi promptly slapped Kojiro as soon as the mouse-like pokemon was out of sight. "Why'd you have to say that for!?!?"

"Well, I was only speaking my opinion," he lasped once again into the accent the Americans gave him, "Besides it's Meowth who told Pikachu to run off, not me!"

  


"Hey, Sailor Mars, are you okay?" Sailor Venus called out to her comrade who had begun to climb the junkwall that surrounded the proper location after accidentally grabbing onto a loose piece and falling to the ground.

"Yeah!" She made it to the top and looked behind her to the spot where she had fallen. With Tuxedo Kamen's help, Usagi was climbing at a pace slower than a snail could ever hope to achieve, muttering about her fear of heights after every five baby snail steps.

Sekhmet shook his head in disgust, "What a pathetic woman..."

Sailor Mars looked around for Dais. Not finding him, she figured he was probably disguised in one of his illusions. The other two Samurai were also nowhere to be seen. "Do you see Sage and Kale?" she asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah," Sailor Venus pointed to where they were. The illusion was so perfect that it was impossible for anyone to suspect anything else! Mina was worried on whether or not she should continue to flirt with Sage after this incident. Once she had him she would be the envy of every girl in the entire Realm, but what if she got him and everyone found out that he... that for a few moments he... that he looked like... that... that... Mina bit her lip. She might be disgraced if someone found out! Then, Mina remembered the Starlights... When the other territories found out that the Starlights were men who transformed into women, the Senshi came close to becoming a laughingstock throughout the Realm. _Well, at least it's just an illusion... _Sailor Venus was going to get Sage of Halo even if she would have him only for a short time and no mercy would come to any woman who dares to stand in her way...

  


The door creaked loudly, causing the woman to raise her head and neck which were stiff from leaning in an unnatural position against her Henshin pen. She squited as the light touched her eyes for what seemed like the first time in centries. "It's time" was all the man said. Ami put the pen back in her pocket and stood up.

  


Sage clenched his teeth and lowered his head. He felt being very unwise and saying a few things that lacked courtesy as the sun began to set and they neared the battlefield, telling himself that each step was a step towards the end of the day in which some semblance of normalcy would hopefully come after this tragic event was over. Kale's nodatchi was still being held around his throat.

"Okay, Halo. We're here." They stopped walking and Kale surveyed the area from where he stood, still keeping Sage 'captive'.

The Lead Fanatic appeared seemingly out of thin air with his hostage. Ami was on her knees and made no attempt to escape although there were no weapons aimed at her. Durog allowed no emotion to pass through his eyes and facial features. Kale eyed the man with black pearls of malice. Silently, he lifted what appeared to be Lita's head by her hair, signifing that the ransom had been fulfilled. Durog smiled, eyes still expressionless, pulled a gun out of a baggy pocket and aimed it at Ami's head.

"Tell Rajura to get rid of the useless, pathetic illusion," he ordered.

_If he knows about the illusion, then what else does he know? _"Very well," Kale said coldly and yelled for Dais and stepped back a few steps as the image of Lita disappeared, revealing Sage in full-armor, sword already in hand.

Durog's eyes bulged and face paled to a ghostly white. Thoughts raced and crashed in his mind violently through his mind and he tried to stop them, somehow succeeding. In his efforts to calm his panicking mind, he dropped the forgotten gun. His throat clenching tightly, preventing him from speaking.

Everyone glanced at everyone else's expression, confusion renewed, wondering if the other person was just as bewildered or if the other person knew what was going on. No one had a clue.

Ami scuttled to safety and yanked out her Henshin pen. Durog noticing her actions and recovering his wits, yelled out, "Warriors!"

  


Pikachu heard the war cries and ran as fast as it could to help fight. Something began to collapse on top of the furry pokemon, twisting and turning, then with a few more twists and turns the creature was no longer on top of the Pokemon. Pikachu breathed in a deep sigh of relief as the weight was lifted. "Hey, you should be more considerate of your fellow Anime characters!" Pikachu snapped, "Don't you know that smaller characters generally have weakers backs! You could've broken something! How would you feel if someone larger stepped on your back, hm?" The human with long brown hair started to stir. "Oh, Lita! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

Sailor Jupiter stood up, brushing away the dust on her skin and shaking off the dizzy headache. "Yeah. Where's Sage and the others?"

"I dunno, but I can hear fighting..." Pikachu's hearing is better than a human's.

"Really? Cool."

  


There were startled shouts from their allies in hiding as Dynasty soldiers began to surround them and the battle began. Ami was transforming into Sailor Mercury while Sage and Kale advanced towards the zealot who picked up the gun and shot at them, only to have the bullets bounce off their armor. The two Samurai changed their battle strategy to slashing everything in sight as soldiers blocked their path.

Durog considered the situation for two section for two seconds and decided to escape while he had the opportunity. Sage and Kale would be too busy eliminating the soldiers to chase him. Unfortunately, he was hit from the side by one of Mercury's various water attacks and crashed into a junkwall. As the water subsided, he took in a deep lungful of air and forced back the oncoming wave of dizziness. The zealot pulled out a knife to defend himself from the right side of his boot and looked behind him. Sailor Mercury's attack wiped out all the soldiers that separated him from Sage and Kale. Not good. The fanatic fled, hoping that Rajura was still too occupied with the soldiers to create another illusion as Sailor Mercury and the two samurai gave chase.

  


Tuxedo Kamen effortlessly dodged yet another spear. That soldier and many others were easily destroyed by the combined attacks of Sekhmet and Sailor Venus, but still more came Suddenly, he spun around, hearing his beloved scream in fright.

A Dynasty soldier had her pinned against the door of a dented, faded blue car, holding the blade of its kusari-gama at her throat. "Tell me where Sailor Jupiter is," the soldier growled.

"I don't know! I honestly don't know!" Knowing Lita, she might have ran off to join the fight. The soldier leaned the scythe closer, putting her in an even more uncomfortable position, but at least no blood was being drawn. "What do you want with Sailor Jupiter anyway, you creep?" she demanded.

The soldier felt something hard tap against its left shoulder and turned to see who wanted it. Tuxedo Kamen shoved his cane straight through the soldier's eye, penetrating the brain and killing the creature instantly.

"Whoa, did you see that, Sailor Mars?" Sailor Venus asked her comrade. The two had watched the entire incident. He didn't throw a rose!

"Yeah, he's never done that before. Do you think the warlords are begining to influence him?"

Sailor Venus shuddered at the thought.

  


Durog stopped to breathe. He lost his three pursuers, but knew that they would soon find him again. It would be impossible for him to teleport back in his breathless condition. He winced and let out a silent gasp of agony as the small cuts that joined him from Sailor Mercury's attack and collision made their presence known. Slowly he reached over to the side of his head a little between left eye and ear and pulled out a piece of blood-drenched glass. Hearing approaching footsteps, he ran off again and put the glass in his pocket so that they wouldn't find it and be able to follow him.

He stopped yet again, but this time he heard voices from behind one of the various walls.

"What are you doing here?" Sage, demanding, holding back anger.

"Well, I was worried about you and the others and since they had Ami, I figured that you might need all the help you can get, right?" Female, slightly nervous, but doing a fairly good job of sounding smooth and calm.

"Are you crazy? Not only are the cults after you, but the Dynasty as well!"

_Hm, so that must be Sailor Jupiter. Should I escape or try to kill her?_

"What? How-" She let it drop there, unable to make her brain work on a sentence.

"Remember what Kale said about every cult having it's own militia? Well, Dynasty Soldiers are part of this group's militia. I don't know anything else about how they're connected."

Pikachu spoke, "Hey, Sage? Someone's behind that wall."

Sailor Jupiter volunteered to find out who it was and appeared in his line of sight. Durog inhaled a rush of excitement and adrenaline. His enemy was right in front of him, but won't be for long. Haste was of the utmost importance. Without much thought, he flung the knife towards the brown-haired Senshi!

MISSED!!!

_Well, at least I took the opportunity... _The zealot teleported to safety before Jupiter could attack.

  


The battle was over. Sage used his armor's powers to heal everyone's wounds and they returned to their temporary stronghold where Ami did her best to explain how the cult and Dynasty were connected. The cult was working for the Dynasty and that meant there would be spies everywhere.

"We should have nothing to worry about," said Sekhmet, petting Seth and keeping a wary eye on the hungry Pikachu.

"You _still_ believe brute force can solve everything?" Dais mocked disbelief.

"In this case - yes."

Dais let out a silent sigh. _In every case - yes. It's that way of thinking that got us in this mess and allowed Dura to get control._

"So, what do we do now?" asked Mina.

"We do what we've been doing I guess," said Pikachu, "Only more cautious."

After awhile everyone returned to what they were doing the day before - practicing and talking. Ami went upstairs to work on the portal. Sekhmet made a comment about food which reminded Lita to give him a severe beating for all those chauvinist comments and a fight ensued. It began verbally and ended with them both supporting various cuts and bruises. The damage to Sekhmet's ego hurt more than the wounds. Sage and Ami refused to treat their injuries and Kale didn't feel like convincing the two to heal them.

  


"You lost?" Dura's voice was a cup filled with scorn. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

The queen sighed, clearly displaying her comtempt for the man. "It is just as I had feared. You underestimated the Senshi and lost your captive in the process."

"I have gathered some information during the battle today. Sage of Halo is with them."

"Sage of Halo? Korin no Seiji?"

"Yes."

Dura was once again deep in thought. _So, it appears that my rule will be shorter than I expected. It seems that the random fates that haunt us until the Messiah's arrival are against me..._

[Front Page][3]

[Last Page][2]

[Next Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page7.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page5.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	7. Episode7

Page7 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Next Page][1]

[Last Page][2]

[Front Page][3]

The silverware clattering against the bowls were the only sounds that could be heard as the group ate their breakfast silently. Pikachu was slowly awaking, becoming aware of the somber silence that hung heavily in the atmosphere, preventing the others from speaking. Not even the morning people were morning people today. The electric mouse stretched thoroughly and, not wanting to disturb them, quietly pulled a stool to the counter, climbed up and began to fix itself a bowl of rice which was their breakfast.

Mina carefully began making her ways towards Sage. She was not used to dealing with shy guys and Sage had a tendency to be shy at times. The Ronin eyed her warily through his covered eye__, Is it just me or is she actually coming closer? He shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling and continued eating.

Mina glanced quickly at Lita who sat on the other side of Sage. Lita stared at her fellow Senshi and was suddenly mesmerized by her bowl of rice. When they first met, they were both extreme admirers of the blonde samurai, however Jupiter recently decided to stay single and not go after any guys for a long time. Venus would have no competition in getting Sage...

This time he could not shake off the uncomfortable feeling. Pikachu purposely got between Sage and Mina in order to get the bottle of ketchup that was left out on the table from last night's dinner. Ami let out a yawn, revealing how much little sleep she got while working on the portal. Two or three hours maybe? Everyone stared at her expectantly, wondering if she was going to fall asleep where she sat.

"Ami, you know this portal can wait for a little bit," Lita broke the silence. "You should relax. Have fun and don't get so stressed out working late. Take a day off."

The intelligent Senshi made a slight moaning sound, reminding herself to think about what Lita said later when she was more awake as she lifted a spoonful of rice to her mouth. Mina listened carefully, trying to think about how she can get Sage on a date as quickly as she can. He only wanted to be here for a week or two and no one had envied Mina in awhile.

"We're in a war and the only thing you can think of is fun?" Sekhmet spat.

"Hello?" Lita mocked, "This is breakfast! We're not fighting or anything! We're eating! There's no war going on."

"This food is merely providing us with the energy for our next battle."

Mina couldn't help but ask, "Are battles the only thing you can think about?"

"Yes." was Sekhmet's modest reply.

"Ew, gross!" Serena cried out, looking at the bowl Pikachu was using.

Raye looked at Pikachu and joked, "Want some rice with that ketchup?"

"Anyway," Sekhmet said to Lita, "If we do take a break from our duties, that will be the time the Dynasty and cult will most likely attack because that will be the time that we are weak and vulnerable."

"Can I still go shopping?" Serena asked. "Cause I __really need some new clothes and I was planning on shopping when Ami was busy with the portal..."

Dais thought about it, "More than likely you would be attacked if you do that, otherwise everything should be fine."

  


Durog knelt before the queen.

"Have you communicated to the Messiah about my plans?" she asked.

"Yes. Given our current situation, He understand your need to become stronger, however, he doubts my ability to lead in your temporary absence."

"I can understand that, considering we went against his wishes and that raising an army was your idea in the first place. You will do fine for a leader."

  


Mina walked outside furious, but happy that there weren't anymore dishes to wash and began looking for Sage. She had no idea why Lita and Raye decided to force __her to do the dishes and that little Pikachu put its filthy paws all over the dishes as soon as she finished washing them, forcing her to clean the dishes again. It was almost as though they were trying to prevent her from searching for Sage...

The blonde Senshi found him and gave a short little pout. He was meditating __again. Didn't he meditate yesterday and the day before? With a small sigh of defeat, she leaned against a short nearby tree and went over her plans in her mind.

Sage opened his eyes, no longer needing to meditate for the day. As he stood up, he noticed Mina staring aimlessly at the sky and tried not to make a sound as he walked away. The Senshi instantly cornered him.

"Konnichiwa, Sage! I was wondering if you were gonna be doing anything today." 

"Yes, well, um, I have to go meditate some more."

Mina grabbed his arm, "But you just got done!"

Looking through a window on top of a table, Pikachu saw everything. __Ut-oh. The furry animal leaped off onto the floor.

Sage, as usual when girls suddenly attack him like that, was at a loss for words. Mina smiled confidently. He was in her trap and there was no way out.

"Kale and Ami are going somewhere today and I wondered if you and I could go with them aannd... make it a double date?"

Sage took a deep breath. __Nothing seems to be set in stone yet. "Me?"

_Please, Sage. Please be courteous. _"Yes, you. I mean, I... I already told them that you were coming with me anyway, so, um..."

All of his wisdom and most of his courtesy left his soul. __So much for the not set in stone theory... He was trapped and there was no way out, but to go along.

Pikachu suddenly burst out between the two. "He can't go with you! Sage already has a date! With Lita!"

"What!" Mina shrieked, furious. Sage didn't know what else to do except be quiet.

"Right, Sage?" Pikachu chirped.

Not wanting to make a fool of him, his friend, or Lita, he had no choice but to say, "Yes."

Mina ran away.

The furry pokemon breathed in a deep sigh of relief. "That was too close."

"I don't really have to go for a date with Lita, do I?" Sage wondered. A shocking idea coming to mind.

The same idea came to Pikachu's mind. "Well, if you don't, Mina might still bug you and it might make us all seem a bit foolish."

  


Sekhmet stood outside, looking at the clouds and then at the surrounding trees. Mina suddenly stormed past him and yelled out, "I hate Pokemon!"

The Warlord of Venom sighed. "Don't we all?" he replied dully.

  


"So, Lita," said Pikachu. "You really have to do this."

"Pikachu... I... I don't know... I prefer to set up my own dates, but..."

"What's wrong! You have to do this in order to get Mina to stop picking on Sage and you love Sage anyway, so what's wrong?"

"I don't love him!"

Pikachu looked confused, "But you have some of his pictures, don't you?" Lita blushed. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"How... how'd you know?"

It was Pikachu's turn to blush. "Well, Misty also had a crush on him and she took me to the capital to find some pictures of him in his personal records that the Scientists keep of everyone."

"I remember that. There was this annoying black guy with really bad hair who kept getting beaten up alot."

Pikachu chuckled, "Brock has a tendency to put himself in those situations." Then, more serious, "So... Are you gonna go on the date?"

Lita sounded very nonchalant although her heart was thundering. "Sure, why not?"

  


Durog stared at the orange sky, wondering how he could protect a pacifist who did not want an army even for protection. The wind blew and the sun began to go down for the night, but he paid no attention to it. Dura's actions and his actions troubled the Messiah deeply. The Messiah didn't want an army and he didn't want this small territorial war, but it was too late. Durog had tried to explain to him the benefits of a small defensive army and that the Magia predicted the major danger to his rule would be Sailor Jupiter, but still he didn't want any bloodshed and told Durog to explain to her the importance of the Messiah. Unfortunately, the fanatic joined forces with Dura and raised an army against the Senshi. without his permission. Now, the Messiah was silent and melancholy.

Somberly, he began to pace, wondering what weapons to use against Makoto. They got themselves into this mess and there would be no escape. They had to finish what they started.

  


The entire house was buzzing with the jibber-jabbering of excited girls who seemed to have had too much caffine in their coffee. Mina was the only one who remained silent. Ami had a slight indicision on what to wear. She didn't pack very many clothes and what she had didn't seem good enough for a date. Serena and Raye allowed her to borrow some of their clothes if she wanted which seemed to heighten her indicision. Mercury was very nervous. __What is there to be nervous about? Moon and Mars wondered in unision.

"You could wear your fuku," Sekhmet suggested, enjoying the whole fiasco. He was promptly kicked out of the room.

Kale, for some reason, was not nervous or hid it very well. All the normal clothes he had for a date were the clothes Ami got for him. Darien and Dais made suggestions about what women don't want their dates to wear.

"Women want their men to be a male reflection of themselves or a male reflection of what they wish they could be," said Dais.

"Do you have anything nicer to wear than that?" Darien asked as Kale pulled out a shirt.

Sekhmet burst out laughing, "Why don't you wear Kamen's tuxedo?" Again, he was promptly kicked out.

Pikachu kept running back and forth, comforting Sage and Lita. Lita was worried that Sage wouldn't like her. He was Date Seiji! Sage Date! The most wanted man in the Realm! And he was very picky about women. Pikachu tried to calm her with, "So, it's your own nervousness that's making you nervous?" and "Sage is more scared than you!" She seemed to handle her worries very well which made Pikachu's job alot easier.

Due to the fact that his older sister used him for a toy doll when he was little, Sage is extremely afraid of women. Pikachu had a hard time thinking of comforting things to say. "Sage, you don't even have to say anything. All you have to do is look happy. Think about car racing. That should make you happy." 

He wore casual clothes - a white shirt with two pockets on the front and 

light brownish-gray jeans. He tossed the comb away, not wanting to get 

frustrated with his hair and walked out of the room and towards the stairs 

with Pikachu following. The others were down there, waiting. Ami wore 

her extremely causal outfit and Kale had his normal punkish attire excluding

the jacket.

Lita had on dark sky-blue pants and a yellow shirt decorated with bright 

red flowers that was tucked underneath. Sage could've sworn his heart 

stopped when she smiled at him but, if his heart actually stopped, he

concluded, he wouldn't have been able to walk down the stairs. The two

couples went into the car, Sage at the driver's seat with Kale and Ami in

back. Everyone waved at them, wishing them luck except for Mina and

Sekhmet who were brooding sullenly inside the house.

Lita turned the radio on and began flipping through stations as soon as they 

were on one of the local roads. The four had agreed on going to a small

cafe eariler. She stopped suddenly, remembering that she wanted to make

a good impression on Sage.

"What music do you like to listen to?" She asked, wanting to start a 

conversation with her relunctant date.

The Ronin glanced warily out the window, distracted. Did he see a cop?

"Eh, the usual Japanese stuff."

"Oh," Lita pulled out a CD. "Do you like The Three Lights?"

Sage gave her a stare of disbelief and disgust and turned his attention to the road. "I do not want to listen to them." Boy groups like that sing the most ridiculous songs which make women even more insane.

"Why not?"

"Is there a classical station?" he began to mess with the radio while keeping an eye on the road and searching for cops.

Sage and Lita had an arguement over that which ended in a draw and they drove in silence. The Ronin was fairly certain that there weren't any cops close by, but he was still cautious. Kale and Ami had a quiet, civil discussion about the newest edition in a fantasy series that they were reading.

  


Durog lowered his head and clicked the button on the machine that enabled him to talk to the Messiah from far away. The Messiah wanted to have daily talks with his priest while he was in charge of the army. Everything was working perfectly, but he was unsure about how to get rid of Makoto. Seiji was with them and now the threat was greater than ever.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Durog asked.

"I have been thinking," came the deep fluid voice of the pacifist. "that because of that incident two days ago, it would be near impossible to convince her now that I intend the Realm no harm through mere discussion. Violence does beget violence after all, but I'm not going to let one foolish mistake interfere with my plans. You say the Magia, Yogenchi, predicted that Sailor Jupiter will prevent me from bringing peace to the Realm.."

"Yes."

"Did it occur to you that a Magia's predictions are not always accurate? A Magia can only tell you the futures that are most likely to happen and there are hundreds of different paths we can choose from. Sailor Jupiter will have no reason to attack me if the majority are in agreement with me."

"I understand, Messiah. The crowds are their motivation and give them the strength to rebel."

"There are plenty of Main Characters who wish for peace and they will understand what I am hoping to accomplish. If they understand, then they could convince others and I would have no need for protection."

"That is a good idea, but perhaps a smalle defensive army is also necessary?"

"NO! It is that way of thinking that got you and Dura into this mess in the first place. Do you know what a leader does when in war? A leader must make sacrifices and take risks that cost lives. Life is too valuable a thing to waste and I am afraid that either you or Dura may not come out of this still breathing."

  


As they neared the cafe, the driver spotted a some police cars in the parking lot and parked the car a few lots away so that he would be unnoticed by the officers. Everyone stepped out of the car and Lita, uaware of his true objective, started to protest about walking so far towards a place that still had a few parking spaces in freezing weather, but she gracefully stopped herself from an outburst and tried to sound polite, "There are still some places to park over there."

"I know," he replied, "But a walk might be nice for all of us, ne?"

Deciding to enjoy herself, she clung to his arm and was mesmerized by his brillant good looks. Sage stared straight ahead and struggled not to look at her. There was a girl on his arm! On his arm! When he did look at her, he could've swore her eyes were slowly transforming into pink hearts...

  


Three girls watched the two couples, confused and angry.

"This isn't fair!" Warugaki, the leader of the trio, screeched.

"Didn't Lita say she was going to remain single for awhile?" Oroka asked.

"I recongize Sage, but who's that other handsome man?" Wakionna wondered.

"THIS IS'T FAIR!!" Warugaki screeched louder so that her two "friends" could hear her. "Lita says that she isn't going to get anyone for awhile and who does she end up with? Sage Date of all people! And Ami's the quiet one and suddenly she's also dating a fine-looking man who we don't even know! How could we not notice a man like that?"

"Are our reputations in danger?" Oroka observed.

"Gee, why don't you stop and think about it, you idiot!"

  


They ordered some soda and a few burgers when they reached the cafe. It was a quaint clean little place with black and white tiles on the floor and walls. An old Three Lights song played on the radio along with the sounds of pinball machines in the corners.

Sage sipped his drink and placed it back on the table. Lita took a huge swig of her dr. pepper and still held it in her hand, discontentedly. She glanced quickly at Kale and Ami. The other couple had worn out one or two conversation topics in the car and were waiting quietly for their food to come before starting another conversation whereas Sage and her were quiet the whole time, not finding any common ground to discuss.

Jupiter stared once again at her date, her heart melting and burning with anger at the same time. __I'm usually the first to talk to guys! How come I can't think of anything to say? What's wrong with me? I have to say something or else I'll just be wasting this wonderful time and opportunity! ...but what?...

A strange thought entered Sage's mind and he turned to look in her deep green eyes. __Does she want to talk to me about something? She returned the stare and smiled, forcing him to look away. __Nah, if she wants to talk, she will... But something was nagging in the back of his mind...

Lita was nervous. __I guess he wants me to speak first. The waitress came and gave them their food. When everyone started eating, she decided to bring up a conversation.

"I thought your orgininal armor was destroyed and you got some new armor," she said to Sage. Not and ideal thing to say, but it was on her mind.

"I did get some new armor after my old one was destroyed, but Kale wanted to stick to the American dub after they 'disgraced' his name and they didn't change anything beyond the Dynasty so I don't really have any new armor."

The warlord let out a few quiet, yet audible curses about dubbing.

"How long do you think it'll take Kyra to get here and help us?" Ami asked her date, the current crisis dominant in her mind.

"Well, there's hundreds of portals to close and they've been open long enough for some serious damage to occur. The scientists at the capital are probably aware of them by now and are also busy closing the portals. So, she might bring the other Ronins over here to help us or she might bring the Magia if she knows that the cult is involved somehow."

"Why the Magia?" Lita wondered.

"Before Dura came to power, Yogenchi used to come over quite frequently to talk with Kyra. Whatever a Magia has to say must be of extreme importance so I couldn't help, but overhear what they had to say. Most of their conversations were about the Messiah and cults. Apparently, the Magia thinks they're a real danger instead of a simple nuisance."

"Well, that's the last thing I need in my life," Sage said dryly. "I do __not want to get caught up in the affairs of the Magia. That would delay me even more than I already am."

"Well, I want to know how the Magia and the Messiah are connected," said Lita, "Since they want to get me instead of Sailor Moon like most normal villians do."

"They aren't normal villians if the Magia's involved," Ami commented.

Sage did not want to be in a complicated situation that had nothing to do with his goal and did not want to listen to a conversation about such a situation. "I'm sure she'll take care of this situation, whatever it is. So, we don't have to worry about it."

"Ignorance is not always bliss," Kale advised.

Lita knew that Sage didn't want to discuss the topic which was taking a turn on the morbid side and was silent, somehow silencing everyone else in the process and ending that discussion.

His burger seemed a little dry so Sage ate a few French Fries and took another sip of his drink. Lita could almost, but barely, see his hidden eye. "How do you fix your hair like that?" she asked him.

He decided to answer that too-often asked question for a change, "Against popular belief, there is absolutely no hair spray involved. None. It's natural, more or less. You just let your bangs grow out."

"Oh." She had never thought of it __that way before... "So, do you want to go to a movie?" She asked the group.

  


Surprisingly, everyone agreed, even Kale. Lita leaned close to Sage during the middle of the movie. The Ronin glanced at the brown-haired warrioress nervously and then continued to watch the movie. Lita leaned closer. __Feh, fine. Sage put his arm around her shoulders and Makoto snuggled happily against her new, blonde, and hopefully permanent boyfriend.

  


Kousei Mahoujou plopped down on her new bed, too tired to even think about escape. Slowly, she undid her lovely blue and white braids, brushing each one carefully while looking at page 177 in her too-advanced-for-college science book. She stopped brushing her hair and gazed at the floor forlornly. 

"I don't want to be here. They don't want me here." Kousei closed her book, thinking, "Since when do the scientists take orders from a Magia?"

As soon as she collasped on her bed, the phone rang. Grumbling about prank call at midnight, she relunctantly picked it up after it rang for the third time. "Hello?"

"Kousei?" She knew that voice. He was her inseparable childhood friend who was also in another time zone.

"Roca-sama! HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She nearly jumped up with joy and calmed her racing heart. "What's up? How's the group? I still can't wait to meet them in person. I haven't heard from you in a very long time! What happened? Is everyone and everything okay?"

"Calm down, Kousei. Calm down." He chuckled slightly, "Everything's fine. By the way, what happened to __you? I had one heck of a time trying to call you."

She let out her frustrations, "I'm the future leader of the tribe and I have to study Creochi energy! What good does this do me? Magias never deal with Creochi energy. It's the scientists job, not mine."

"Whoa, Creochi energy? You're in the capital? Did your Great-grandmother put you there? I didn't think the Majol tribe was interested in the capital."

"We're not supposed to be. Great-grandmother thought that if I knew about all these atoms and isotopes and whatever, I'd have an easier time completing my first mission as a Magia."

"Wow. I didn't know Yogenchi could be so... mother-like, forcing you to learn __that stuff."

Suddenly, a slight shuffling could be heard over the phone, followed by several indistinct shouts. Her best friend was silent for too long...

"Shu? Shu?"

"I'm alright. I just got into a small fight. That's all. Ryo's a bloody mess now. Snickering could be heard in the background and someone sounded morally offended. Another scuffle could be heard.

"Rowen, Sai, I am your leader! You will obey me!" Ryo screamed, at a loss for good fighting words.

"But, Ryo," Rowen could be heard, "My intellect tells me it would be better if I disobeyed this command."

"I trust Rowen," chirped Sai.

Kousei giggled, "So, those are your friends?"

"Yup."

"Where's Sage?"

"He had something important to do around Irumsa. I'm not sure what."

Kousei paused, thinking. Her great-grandmother said that Sage was important somehow... She was snapped out of her trance by the sounds of whispering. "Huh? What's going on?"

"I, um, I, uh," her childhood friend paused, "I was wondering if you want to leave that place and, um, go somewhere with me?"

Her heart stopped, then, seemed to soar with overwhelming joy. Finally!! After so many years, he finally wanted to do something romantic! She had waited forever! Patience is a virture, after all... It took her entire lifetime of training to calm and composed. "Sure."

"Great! Cause I have some boxing tickets and-"

_**"Kento, Bakayero! How could you even!" **_She was too fumed to finish her sentence and hung up the phone. Watching two people punch each other continously was not romantic.

Kento blinked in confusion, stared at the phone and began to redail. Ryo got hold of the phone and tried to get it away from the Ronin Warrior of Justice. "Mia doesn't like too many long distance calls!"

"Don't worry, man! You'll help pay the bill!"

Rowen and Sai once again had to pin their leader to the floor. "You have to let Kento talk to his girlfriend!" Rowen explained.

Kento said, "She's not my girlfriend, but thanks anyway." he redailed her number. One ring. Two.

"Hello?"

"Kousei-sama, I'm so sorry. It was Ryo's idea, not mine! Really! Please forgive me. Please." It would be best to apologize quickly than to wait for her to come and receive a severe beating.

"I forgive you."

"So... do you still want to go?"

Kousei sighed and shook her head sadly. He was so hopeless, but at least he was trying to do something and there are worse things than boxing. Besides she wouldn't be the one doing all the cooking. They'd just need alot of money... She could also meet his friends. "Sure. I'd love to go."

After they said their farewells, Kento put the cordless phone back where it belonged. First, she cusses him out over the idea and then suddenly she's really excited and all too eager to go...

"So, you have a date?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not sure what I have."

  


The two couples hopped back into the car. Sage glanced around quickly from his seat before turning the key and starting the car. The police were chatting around their cars, ready to continue patrolling the streets. His dad being a cop, he knew what kind of routes would be looked at the most and what kind would hardly have any defense at all. Unfortunately, he didn't know where those routes were. The Ronin Warrior found a rarely used street which would be perfect in dodging cops and having fun.

Lita, once again, wanted conversation. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"It was okay," Sage admitted, wishing for some action and this was the perfect place for the action he was looking for. Purposefully, he missed the turn which would take them to their temporary place of residence, wondering if there was anyone else roaming this road.

"Hey, Blondie!" A male teen yelled rudely from another car. Sage glanced at the big-boned man with curly brown hair that seemed to rest on top of his head. The teen's voice now had a tone of respect, "Hey, you're Date Seiji, right?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Who's the woman?"

"Sailor Jupiter," he replied.

"Wow. Do you have a twin or something? I can't believe she actually went out with you considering..."

"I hope not," Sage told the teen.

"Wanna race?" the teen asked, shifting gears for more speed.

Kale and Ami were dozing in the back and Lita seemed slightly zoned between awareness and sleep. Sage figured they probably wouldn't notice if he had a little bit of fun. "Sure."

The teen banged his horn a few times, waking up the rest of the group. "Oh, great," Sage muttered dryly as the car went from zero to sixty miles per hour in six seconds.

"Whaz goin on?" Ami asked, still half asleep.

Kale was the first to awaken completely. "Halo's going to race this other driver."

Lita rolled down her window to feel the air pass by wildly as the two cars zoomed down the street. "This is fun!"

"Sage!" Ami yelled," You can't race this! This is Darien's car, remember? It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry! I've never had a wreck in my life!"

Lita was thoroughly enjoying herself from her position in the front passenger's seat. Kale couldn't help, but laugh uncontrollablely.

"This isn't funny, Kale!" Ami scolded her boyfriend, but the Warlord couldn't stop and only laughed some more.

Sage slammed his foot on the gas pedal as though trying to shove it through the floor and the borrowed car went over 120 miles per hour. The teen was able to go only 110 miles per hour. A dead-end was coming up and Seiji was the first to reach it and stopped. The Ronin won yet another race.

"I can't believe how much fun that was!" Lita exclaimed.

"Sage, don't do that again!" Ami was furious. "This is not your car!"

Lita tried to comfort her comrade, "Everything's okay as long as Darien doesn't find out."

Kale decided not to comment.

Sage smirked. Racing was fun and Lita was right. Everything would be okay. Suddenly, the teen's car drove away without giving the usual compliments to the victor. Sirens followed.

"No," Sage muttered sadly, leaning his head down so that his forehead could rest on top of his right hand which rested on top of the steering wheel. He had tried so hard...

"Police," Kale informed the driver, looking out the back window.

_Why this night? Of all the nights, why does it have to be this one?_

"Don't worry, Seiji," Lita tried to provide some comfort. "All you have to do is show them your license."

The Police Car stopped next to them and an officer got out and walked next to Sage. "Again, Seiji?" the female officer wondered, "Couldn't you at least wait a few months?"

The Ronin blinked, "Officer Jennson?"

"Yeah, I got transferred again. Remember what I told you if I caught you doing this one more time?" Sage shuddered and she knew he understood. "I was only joking back then cause it was my last day working in your territory, but..." she let the sentence hang.

"You're not gonna... You're not serious!" Sage looked up at the woman, shock written clearly across his face.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen to these people. I guess they're just going to have to come with you since they failed to stop you from doing this."

Lita asked the officer cautiously, "What's going on?"

"Seiji's under arrest. Illegal racing without a license. He's still seventeen and you have to be eightteen in order to drive." Sage didn't even bother to look at their faces. He knew they were beyond furious and were already planning his murder.

[Front Page][3]

[Last Page][2]

[Next Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page8.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page6.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	8. Episode8

Page8 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Next Page][1]

[Last Page][2]

[Front Page][3]

Kale yawned which annoyed everyone even himself. He couldn't help it. A person's natural reaction towards sleepiness is to yawn and he did not want to sleep in a cell. Sage sat in a corner of the cell at the very end, far away from everyone else. Lita and Ami sat on the side opposite to Kale. Only one word could describe the atmosphere in the room. Bored.

"This place stinks," Lita commented to no one, breaking the hour-long silence.

"Actually, this smells alot better than the other cell," Ami tried to lighten the mood. _I can't believe this is the second cell I've been in this week!_

"This place still stinks."

Everyone was silent again.

"Halo," Kale had to ask this, "What gave you the idea to drive **_without_** a license, do something illegal **_  
without_** a license, and **get all of us** punished when you are the only one at fault?"

Sage merely closed his eyes, silent and unresponsive.

"Yeah, Halo," Lita had to be sarcastic, "Why'd you do it, Halo?" She walked over to mock him in his face. "That wasn't a very wise thing to do, Halo. That was very foolish of you, Halo. Are you listening to me, Halo? Having your innocent friends locked up in a jail cell isn't very courteous of you, Halo."

Sage aimed a punch straight for her face, but she dodged, grabbed his arm and flung him away. However, he held onto her wrist and used her own momentum to his advantage, taking her with him when she threw him into the middle of the cell. The two instantly began their own personal bloodbath.

Kale and Ami closed their eyes and shook their heads sadly. The two deserved whatever injuries they may recieve.

  


Pikachu stretched once again, unable to sleep. _It's almost midnight. I wonder what Sage and the others are doing this late... _Walking slowly to prevent the boards from creaking and waking everyone up, Pikachu climbed up the stairs. There were six rooms that it glanced at briefly, remembering which room belonged to whom. Ami and Serena occupied one. Raye and Lita shared one and Mina had one to herself. Sage and Darien shared the forth and the fifth was were the portal was being kept. Dais, Sekhmet, and Kale had the last one.

It crept up to the last one very carefully and looked inside. Dais was sound asleep and Sekhmet was out like a rock. Seth slithered off the arm of the Warlord of Venom at a leisurely pace. Pikachu seemed to smirk and walked inside. This was too perfect.

It eyed its prey cautiously, then at the warlord who was still asleep, and again at the snake. Seth stared at the animal with cold, emotionless eyes. _Heh, this is too easy, _Pikachu licked its lips and extended its claws._ It's good to know that there are still some things I enjoy that doesn't require me using my Thundershock._

Seth raised his head, tongue tasting the air. Pikachu raised its paw and brought it down for a perfect aim to the snake's head... and hit... nothing, but air! Seth vanished! The Pokemon then looked up to see a man sitting in bed wide awake, staring down at the animal with those cold reptilian yet human eyes with Seth once again coiled completely over his arm.

The next thing Pikachu knew, it was being held a few feet off the ground by a hand that held too much dewlap around the neck for comfort. Pikachu squirmed, but the man's grip tightened. Pikachu stopped struggling and gazed into the eyes that were a frightening mixture of human and snake.

_Raye said that Sage had scarey eyes... Has she even noticed this guy's? _"Did you sleep good, Sekhmet?"

The Warlord tossed the Pokemon into the wall. Pikachu let out a small

grunt as it crashed to the floor with a thud. Ignoring the pain, it 

asked, "Why'd you do that for?" Sekhmet's eyes were set ablaze and

to avoid further punishment, Pikachu ran out towards the first floor.

After a fw moments, the warlord closed the door and laid in bed.

"Well, that was certainly different," Dais spoke. "One doesn't see _that_

too often."

  


Everyone crowed around the payphone. They decided unanimously that Sage would be the one to call the house. They prayed to the Creators that the phone over there still worked and luckily it did. Officer Jennson watched them to make sure everything went smoothly with great interest, hoping Seiji would finally learn his lesson. She would never call his father or grandfather. More than likely he had gotten used to their punishments and the embarrassment he exprienced tonight should be punishment enough.

"Hello?" A squeaky voice answered, puzzled, wondering who could possibly call.

"Pikachu? Hi. Is everyone up? I need to-"

"Sage! HI! It's way past midnight! What happened? You haven't gotten into a wreck, have you?" Background noises could be heard. It seemed like the other people were just begining to wake up.

"Everything's fine. I'm just - We're just in jail. That's all."

"Jail is not fine!" There were startled and curious murmurs in the background. "What happened to Darien's car? You didn't race, did you?" Silence from Sage. "I told you to _think_ about racing, not actually race!"

Deciding to take pity on the already tortured Sage, Kale snatched the phone, choosing to be the bearer of bad news. Sage did not deserve to be verbally abused by a rat. "I want to speak with Mamoru."

"Okay."

The Warlord instantly jerked the phone away from his ear, rubbing it with his free hand.

"Wow. Is Darien that upset?" Jupiter wondered.

"No. It's the blonde brat with meatballs." He handed the phone to Ami, one of the few talented people who can calm the meatballhead down.

"Ami!" Serena shrieked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Serena. Everyone's fine. No one's hurt or anything."

"You're in... jail?"

"Yes, we're all stuck in jail. It would be best if I-"

"Kale didn't break the law, did he? Oohh, that punk!"

"No, no. Kale didn't do anything wrong. Sage is the only one who broke the law."

"WHAT!!"

Jupiter offered to tell Darien. Mercury handed her the phone.

"Serena, I have to talk to Darien. Pronto." After a moment or two, Lita was explaining the situation to Mamoru. "Surprisingly, there's no bail to pay. All we really need is someone to pick us up." She gave Sage the evil eye. "It seems as though having driving exprience and having a _driver's license_ are two very different things."

  


Durog looked out the window, thinking. _Those petty soldiers are useless. The Messiah was right. Leaders do have to risk lives in a war. I know plenty of people who would be willing to fight. If I could kill her without sacrificing any other lives in the process, then the Messiah's anger and sadness would be considerably less..._

Soft padded footsteps could be heard in the room. Durog heard the sound enough to know who the trespasser was yet he did nothing about it and did not turn to face her. These meetings were a common harmless occurence.

"How's your Messiah?" Yogenchi asked. Despite her age, her voice was still as strong and firm as it was all those years ago when she first started this mission.

He spoke without turning his head, "I thought you were against the Messiah. What's your purpose here?"

"I, the Magia, am neutral in these matters. I noticed you have gained an army. Is the Messiah happy?"

"The army will be disbanded as soon as Jupiter is dead. Dura and I have gotten ourselves into this mess and we must be in it until the end."

"I see. So you disobeyed the Messiah and raised an army. Has it occured to you that pacifists absolutely detest armies?"

Durog's jaw clenched slightly. "This army is necessary to protect the Messiah from his enemies. You say that you are neutral yet you are subtlely raising a small group against the Messiah."

Yogenchi sighed somberly. "Sad, isn't it? That we both want peace for the Realm, but our ways of achieving it are what makes us enemies. I have picked out my warriors just in case another Great War does occur, but they remain ignorant, living normal lives, unaware of what is actually going on. There is a difference in picking soldiers and actually training soldiers."

"If the majority believes in the Messiah, there would be no need for violence."

"Yes. Why fight against something you worship? Both of our plans are also hovering on a thin, fragile line. The cards aren't revealing much these days. Tell the Messiah that I still pray for the day that his sanity returns."

"The Messiah is perfectly sane."

"Ah, you're still as blind as when I first met you. I pray for the day you learn to see colors. I cannot stay much longer for I have more important things to do in the Realm." Yogenchi left to return to her tribe.

_So, the Magia is also against the Messiah. How come it's the pacifists who attract the worst enemies? _Durog waved his hand in the air, creating a vision that showed him where Makoto was. _Jail? Well, that's a first._ Magia's death would come after Makoto's.

  


Darien went alone. Serena and Pikachu insisted on going with them, but everyone managed to convince them to stay. Dais, the eternal spy, followed naturally, disguised in an illusion. The Dark Warlord of Illusion would rather watch life than be active in it unless there was a battle and this guaranteed to be an amusing show.

  


Rez was a thief, murderer, common criminal. He was someone the Messiah deemed worthless because of the long jail record, but nevertheless, the Messiah would be saddened to learn of his death if he had died. Durog was reminded of why Dura and he chose to use the Dynasty for their army. The soldiers there were merely people who were already dead, reborn into mindless slaves.

Durog approached the criminal who traveled down an alley. "You are Rez, I presume?"

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew who I was." The theif knew this guy wasn't an undercover cop. There weren't any cars nearby and the alley was clear of anything that might hide police from sight and undercover cops never speak in that manner.

"I was merely making sure I had to right man for the job."

"What job? What is it and how much does it pay?"

Durog pulled a picture out of his pocket. "You are an expert assassin?"

"Occasionally. I got caught once or twice, but got away with dozens more."

Durog showed him the picture. "I want you to kill this girl. I'll pay you five thousand."

Rez whistled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's Sailor Jupiter."

"She is."

"Are you retarded or something? I can't go around killing Main Characters! If a Main Character dies, man, this Realm is dust! Worse than dust!" If a Main Character dies.and a Creator did not plan it and there is no way to bring that character back, the anime that character belonged to would cease to exist. Animes exist for the Main Characters and the Realm is dependent upon the existance of animes. If an anime ceased to exist, the entire Realm would eventually cease to exist.

"Sailor Jupiter had died before. The existance of this Realm is not so dependent upon her life as it is upon Characters from different Animes. She died plenty of times before, but the imperial moon crystal is needed to bring her back."

"Okay, so her death is possible. But she's Sailor Jupiter! She'll kick my butt in an instant. How do you expect me to kill her?"

"How would you react if I told you that Sailor Jupiter is locked away in a jail cell and unable to transform?"

"Honestly? That's the best joke I've heard in a long time. Besides if the cops see me around without other blue uniforms following me, they'll know something's going on."

"How about if I raise the price to ten thousand?"

"I'll check the place out. I'm not saying I'll do anything, I'm just gonna check it out and _might_ do something."

  


Rowen stumbled into the living room, yawning. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. _Four o'clock. I've never slept _**_that_**_ late before._ Then, he made his way into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be busy, especially Sai and Mia.

Ryo was sitting at the table across from Kento with White Blaze's front half lying on his lap, slowly massaging the tiger's fur. Kento appeared bored and gazed warily at a plate filled with chocolates in the middle of the table, daydreaming. Sai hovered over the stove, probably fixing eggs or sausage or both, and occasionally glancing inside. Mia was washing dishes.

Upon the sight of sweets, Rowen instantly took a seat and reached for the chocolate only to have his hand slapped back by an angry Kento. "What's wrong? It's not like one of these is going to spoil my appetite."

White Blaze groaned as his master decided to explain, "You get drunk on sugar."

"I'm only going to have one!"

"Those aren't yours anyway."

"Oh, yeah? Well, who do those belong to?"

"Kousei," Kento explained, sitting up straight and crossing his arms. "Sai's doing me a favor."

"I only want one," Rowen whined.

Mia finished the dishes and sat down. Shortly afterwards, lunch was ready even though it seemed more like breakfast. White Blaze hopped into the chair that was normally reserved for Sage, but Sage probably wouldn't back for awhile, so no one minded.

"What's Kousei like?" Ryo asked Kento, who for obvious reasons was the last to get lunch.

The bearer of Hardrock sat down, sausage resting on his fork. "Well, she's, um, nice, I guess, when she wants to be. She's really pretty." He gulped the sausage whole and instantly spit it out. "Sai! Did you have to get it _that _hot? You almost incinerated my tongue! Man!" His glass of milk was emptied immediately.

Kento broke the yokes of his eggs and without hesitation began to eat again.

"Is she a good cook?" asked Sai.

Ryo chuckled, "She has to be if Kento likes her."

"Guys, you wouldn't believe this but, Kousei has a bigger appetite than me."

Ryo blinked.

"Kento, that's not physically possible," said Rowen.

"Why did trust have to be my symbol?" muttered Sai.

"How did you meet her?" Mia asked.

Kento finished his eggs and picked at the remaining sausages, wondering if they were safe enough to eat. "I forget when we first met. I've known her all my life. My family always visited the tribe when they passed into this territory."

"Tribe?" pondered Rowen. Everyone stopped eating. Even White Blaze had a speculative look. "The only tribe that comes into this territory is the Majol Tribe."

Kento nibbled on a sausage, then, deciding it wouldn't burn him, gulped it down and proceeded to do the same thing to the other sausages. "Yeah, she's the future Magia."

That's when everyone seemed to lose control. "Future Magia?!" Ryo yelled.

"Yeah..." Kento replied quietly, his mouth crammed with food.

"Yogenchi's granddaughter?" Ryo questioned.

Sai said in a small voice, "Oh, boy..."

"Great-granddaughter," Kento corrected his leader, swallowing his food and filling his glass with more milk.

Ryo took a really deep breath. "Of all the women in the Realm, you have to date a Magia. A Magia!"

"Well, she's not the Magia yet. Yogenchi is still alive."

"She will be!" Ryo nearly shrieked. Magias were the most revered people in the Realm next to the scientists at the capital who kept the Creochi energy in the vortex stable.

Rowen dumped the rest of his food in the trash, losing his appetite. The subject of Majols and Magias made him feel uncomfortable lately. Then, he went out to check to check the mail. Nobody seemed to notice.

Kento used a sausage to wipe up some leftover egg yoke and plopped it into his mouth, but didn't chew. He felt someone watching him and looked up. His friends were still staring at him and he doesn't like it when people watch him eat with dumbfounded expressions. He hastily finished what was in his mouth. "It's not that big a deal if she's the Magia or not. Really." Their looks clearly showed that they didn't believe him. "She's just a woman. You don't have to be so shocked because of some title."

"But she's the Magia," said Sai.

"Yeah, and I'm Hardrock. You're Torrent," he looked at Ryo, "and you're Wildfire. What's the big deal?"

Mia decided to explain, "It's the very first Magia who-"

"I know my history, Mia. She's still only human. She's skipping a few days of school to come here."

Mia Koji suddenly had an indescribable expression on her face which cause Wildfire and Torrent to laugh. Kento instantly realized he had spoken too much and put some more eggs and sausage on his plate. "What happened to the bacon?" he asked Sai, trying to change the subject. Bacon was alot better than sausage if cooked right.

  


Rez watched the police cars drive away, slowly taking the cigarette away from his lips and exhaling the smoke. He had his men pulling stunts all over town, luring cops out of the station. Reports said that not only was Sailor Jupiter in there, but Sailor Mercury and two others. Once Jupiter is dead, extreme measures would be taken to steal the imperial moon crystal. Rez could accomplish anything if paid enough.

The majority was out. Rez put the cigarette back in his mouth and picked up his equipment. This would be too easy, but then again, all of his jobs were easy.

  


"Did you hear something?" Kale wondered. They were back in the cell, waiting. The two women of the group didn't hear a sound. _I haven't slept one bit and I'm probably getting paranoid in this condition. _Somehow, he surpressed another yawn.

"I think I hear something," Sage pressed his ear against the wall in the back. "Someone's out there. Now, I hear something ticking."

"How come I have a bad feeling about this?" Lita asked.

"Probably cause something bad's gonna happen?" The Ronin joked. The Japanese Kanji for Courtesy suddenly flashed on his forehead and then disappeared. Sage glanced at Kale. The same thing happened to the Warlord only he had a different Kanji.

"You know what that means," Kale said quietly, walking closer to the cell bars. Ami and Lita decided it would be safer there too.

Sage stood up, begining to back away. "Now, I know something bad's gonna happen."

He called for officer Jennson, but soon their whole world suddenly came crashing in upon them soundlessly. The four collasped on the floor, covering their heads with their hands and shoving back their insane fear.

  


Rez slowly exhaled the smoke, watching the cell collaspe into a pile of rubble. Then, he picked up the open can of gasoline and tossed it onto the debris. As soon as enough fuel leaked over a decent portion of the wreckage, he tossed his cigarette, sending the place instantly ablaze. Smiling since his beautiful work was done, he walked away.

[Front Page][3]

[Last Page][2]

[Next Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page9.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page7.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	9. Episode9

Page9 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

The fire consumed the building. Cries and shouts could be heard inside and sirens were in the distance, getting louder with every passing second.

Lita screamed from under the rubble as the flames licked her legs, desperately searching for something to help continue its blaze.

"Calm down," Sage commanded, sounding annoyed.

"My legs are gonna be on fire soon!"

Sage cursed which frightened her even more than the approaching flames. Sage had the cleanest mouth out of everyone she knew. "Okay," Sage took the lead, "It seems as though there's one huge piece on top of us. Kale, I need your help. Together we should be able to lift this up and get away." There was no response from the Warlord. "Kale?"

"He's alive," came Ami's voice. "and conscious. There's something pressing against his throat so he can't speak."

_Oh, how I hate these near death situations,_ The Warlord thought dryly. He was pinned thoroughly and couldn't budge.

"I... I think Ami and I can help you lift this," came Lita's strained voice. Silence. Her heart seemed to drop as the silence grew longer. What happened to Sage? Suddenly, she heard the Samurai coughing ferverently.

"I heard you."

Together, the three of them pressed their hands against the flat surface in front of them and began to push with all the strength they could gather. The flames had finally settled upon Lita's legs and began to destroy her layers of skin. The fire was right on top of Ami's portion of rock and the heat was slowly burning her hands. Sage, although he was nowhere near the blaze, was suffering from a severe blow to the head. Blood poured from the cuts and stuck to his now unperfect hair. Lasping into unconsciousness would be all to easy for him, but somehow he managed to stay awake.

There appeared to be no end to their struggle and their pain, but they made progress and continued to lift. Lita pulled her charred legs closer to her body as soon as there was room, absently letting a whimper out of her throat. The rock lifted enough for Kale to be free and he helped to push.

When the piece was off, Sage took a deep breath. The heat from the flames sent his mind swirling. He was dizzy yet calm and peaceful. He tried to fight it, but he was too tired to fight it this time... too tired...

just too tired...

  


Lita began walking again as soon as she was able which was the day after the fire. She was visited frequently by her comrades excluding Serena. Instead of telling her the news, Dais trapped her in an illusion and Usagi would be unaware of the passage of a day or two. Everyone except Sekhmet objected, but they were unable to break her out of it. Kale and Ami were the only two who weren't confined to a bed for any amount of time.

The brown-haired Senshi instantly searched for Sage. He sounded so strong and confident when he took the lead, who would've thought that he was the one with the worst condition? Fortunately, he was out of danger and the doctors expected him to wake up some time soon. Makoto smiled when she saw him. Seiji was still kawaii and his hair was still beautiful albeit dirty and tossed awkwardly in order for the bandages to cover his wounds effectively.

  


Serena grumbled awaking from her "nap" when everyone returned as Dais got rid of his illusions.

"Thank God! I'm glad that was just a dream!" She exclaimed. Raye asked her what she "dreamt" about. "It was autumn and... There was all this food And candy!" Her eyes clouded up, "But I couldn't eat any! Something was preventing me from getting all that candy! F-finally, I got it and... Wah!! It was a monster! Then, I saw Mamo-chan and he... he..." Usagi burst into tears. _He was a pint-sized geek even dorkier than Melvin!_ Darien appeared in the room and she grasped her true love in a big firm hug.

Raye, wondering what kind of illusions Dais made her see, glanced inquisitively at Dais who merely smirked.

  


"You say the entire police station burnt down?" asked Pikachu. They left Mamoru and Usagi alone while they discussed the event. Sage was combing his wet hair, trying to get the hair on the other side of his face to cover his swollen shampoo-filled eye. One of the first things he did when he returned from the hospital was wash his hair. Instead he got hair covering _both_ eyes and was desperately working on fixing the problem.

"Yes, but our cell was the only part of it that was bombed," Ami explained.

"The cult is most likely responsible," Kale commented. Sage shook his head vigorously and his hair returned to its normal style, covering only one eye.

"I don't think so," said Raye. "Our enemies usually send monsters after us."

"They aren't normal villains," Ami informed. "The Magia might be involved in this somehow."

"If the Magia's involved," Mina wondered, "we can just let her defeat Dura."

"Magias have a tendency to let other people do the work for them unless they deem it a situation of extreme importance," said Dais. "I highly doubt she will help us in this matter."

  


Quatre Raberba Winner walked outside a few inches at a time. He had turned the coffee machine on, but what really prevented him from falling asleep at the table was a deep breath of clean air. He was okay with getting out of bed at 5, 6, or 7 in the morning and sleeping at the table for an hour (by that time the scolding coffee would be safe to drink), but then Duo started coming over with his newly recuited lackey, Trowa. He did not want to be conked out when they barged into his house.

Quatre stretched, walked back into his house and poured himself a cup of hot coffee. He also got himself a bowl of cereal and wondered how many bites will pass until they showed up. Six very slow bites of breakfast went by when they appeared. Duo came in after getting yesterday's mail out of Quatre's mailbox. Trowa promptly sat on the couch and began reading Quatre's yesterday's newspaper that he picked off the unused driveway. This happened every day for about a month now ever since Hiro started sleeping late.

"You seem to be famous lately," Duo chirped, reading a letter.

Quatre made a short grunt of interest, his mouth full, and tried to read the letter from where he sat.

"You've gotten what, one of these every day?"

Quatre swallowed. "What is it?"

"Another invitation to a Cult convention." Duo tossed the letter on the table.

"Oh." He picked it up, wondering who was going to give the sermon.

"You're not gonna go, are you?" Duo questioned.

"It depends on who's going to preach. I have attended a couple of those before, you know."

Trowa heard many different things about the cults, but not enough to obtain a clear opinion about them. "Is that a religious group?"

"Sort of, but not really. They preach about pacifism and this one peaceful Creator. The ideals of obtaining peace among the priests and priestess are different though and some are more religious than others. I might attend this one." Priestess Mishalli would be in charge of the sermon.

Duo spoke up. "They call this Creator 'The Messiah.' Eh, I'm against the naming of the Creators. I'm all for pacifism, but I don't like it when they give the Creators a name." Quatre was about to object, but Duo stopped him. "I know, I know. It's a title and not a name, but I still don't like it."

"Just think of this Messiah as a figurehead," said Trowa. "Something that doesn't exist, but is symbolic."

He heard enough to feel comfortable making a statement like that.

"Now, Quatre, yesterday, I found this lovely little woman and she's real nice and all, but she's just not my type. I already have a girlfriend," Duo smirked at that last comment. "Anyway, this girl I found, she's really cute and so kawaii. I mean, you-"

"Duo," Trowa interrupted, "Let Quatre stay single for awhile. That line of discussion is getting very old."

"Come on, Trowa. Even you have to admit that what Quatre really needs is a woman. She loves the violin and those classical bands."

"Actually, I would enjoy staying single for a few more years," the gentle pilot spoke. _What I really need is to finish eating,_ he thought, noticing the last few bites were a bit soggy from the milk.

"A few more years!" Duo shrieked. "You'll be an old man!"

"What's wrong with that?" Quatre was genuinely puzzled. Trowa flipped the newspaper page as Duo remained silent, stunned by that comment.

  


After their meal, Wildfire and Strata went to wipe out the soldiers that escaped from the portal while Torrent and Hardrock flipped TV channels lazily. Mia was on the phone with one of her friends.

"Taking care of tin cans is such a chore, isn't it?" Sai called out when they returned. Kento began flipping channels again as a commerial came.

"We never encountered natural portals like that before our Anime was dubbed," Rowen said accusingly, taking off his armor and sitting near the TV with a book. Messiah-worshippers are always so anti-dubbing. They tend to blame it for about half of the problems in the Realm, but everyone had to agree with Rowen on that comment. Those portals only started appearing after the Samurai Trooper Anime was dubbed into Ronin Warriors.

Kento yawned and felt like tossing the remote to Sai or Ryo, but didn't know if he would go to sleep directly afterwards. _Well, at least he finally has a religion,_ Hardrock thought, even more tempted to toss the remote. Thinkers usually need proof in order to believe anything. They have no faith. Kento didn't agree with Rowen's choice of religion, but at least he has a firm beleif in **_something_**.

Ryo leaned back on the couch, too restless to go to sleep although he was tired. Boredom mixed with restlessness is not a very good combination of emotions and often makes a person feel like doing something not mature. Rowen was busy digging his eyes into a book. Ryo glanced at the cover and peered inside over Rowen's shoulder. _Just what I thought. Too advanced for me..._ Bed crossed his mind, but he would merely toss and turn. _I'm so bored..._

"Kento, what's Kousei doing in the capital? I thought the Majol tribe usually avoids the capital," Wildfire asked.

"She's studying Creochi energy. Yogenchi thinks it's important or something."

"Oh." _Creochi energy... The lifeblood of the Realm... Does Kento know what he's gotten himself into?! A Magia is the strongest living being in this Realm!_ "How's she going to get here? Are we gonna pick her up or something?"

Kento raised his hand in the air, "Hey, Sai! Catch!" he tossed the remote. "She'll call the day before she gets here. I'm thinking that Sai will drive me over there to pick her up." Only two people in the group were of legal driving age. Sai and Mia. Mia was naturally older and Sai was older than the rest by one year.

"Pick her up where?" Torrent wondered.

"Depends on where she calls from."

The Trooper of Trust looked at the bookworm, "Hey, Rowen, perhaps you could ask her some questions about the war. The Majol tribe is supposed to have more accurate information about the Great War, especially the Magia. Same goes for capital scientists too."

"Hm, I might," he said without moving his eyes away from the book. Books and computers were the two things the Trooper of Intellect revered most aside from his newfound religion which was slowly taking up more of his time. No mercy would come to those who dared burn a book or defenestrate a computer.

  


"Kale! Dais!" Ami shouted from upstairs. "What are you doing with my bed?! Put it down now!"

"We're moving it," Kale explained. "What else does it look like?"

Ami could not get onto him for that comment. Although it seemed rude, she knew him well enough to know he meant it as a sincerity, but she was still a little fumed. "Why?" she questioned.

"Well, you've slept in your 'bed' once or twice since we've got here. Most of the time you sleep in the same room as the portal. That's why Dais and I are moving it to the portal's room."

  


Yogenchi waited humbly in her wagon home, surrounded by other wagons which were part of the nomadic life of the Majol tribe. The cards had told her of an inevitability of extreme importance so she postponed their arrival to a nearby town for tomorrow. From this inevitability a life may be saved or lost.

She fixed herself a cup of tea, temporally dwelling on the past. She remembered when she first came into this strange new world as a sad, confused, and innocent child. _I suppose I am still a little confused. I have long since accepted the fact that no one can understand everything._

There were many territories and characters she needed to visit and lecture. The Realm seemed so much larger no, when in fact, it had gotten smaller with the destruction of the southern hemisphere. Yogenchi remembered before the Messiah was the Messiah - when he was a lost child as well. _I still pray to God,_ she told herself silently, lighting the candles.

She was still in the process of lighting the scented candles when the door opened and Dura stepped in. The Magia knew she had to be delicate with her words since a life hanged in the balance of this conversation. "Hello, Dura. It has been two weeks since you left your army. I, however, was preoccupied with other matters." It was no secret that the Magia spied on his priests and priestesses. "I had spoken to Durog a few days ago. He's still rather delusional."

"I had training and sharpening my skills for a battle." She hoped that the Messiah and the Magia were still neutral.

"Seiji and Makoto are not dangerous enemies to the Messiah," Yogenchi said simply. "I'm sure the Messiah has told you about the woman who destroyed the southern vortex with her electricity and thunderbolts?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could an augury for me. Durog told me that you predicted a Senshi would be the greatest danger to the Messiah. I know very little about the Magias or the Majols."

Yogenchi sighed mentally. She was not in a delicate mood and was used to speaking bluntly. People came to her for help for centuries and blunt was generally the best way to handle things. "Auguries are not always the best thing. Some people foolishly wish to believe that every single augury is an inevitability. That is Durog's flaw. He reminds me of Kushrenada, except Treize actually understood the concept of a fluid future and multiple paths. Occassionally, I do everything in my power to make my auguries false."

"Oh. Are you enemies with the Messiah now or are you still neutral?"

Yogenchi smiled sadly. Dura was also a decently blunt woman. "I hope to remain neutral though I do disagree greatly with what he is trying to teach and accomplish. We were once very close friends, but that was so long ago. It frightens me how far apart we've gotten. The entire Realm is tensing up for yet another momentous event. It is child's play to foretell an important event in the near future if you know the proper signs to look for. I fear that history will repeat itself despite my best efforts."

  


Pikachu arose from its pillow and gave a little pout. It had tried to for hours, but a now a good nights sleep seemed impossible. Although it's natural instictive clock had a warped sense of time, it knew the time was late enough for everyone else to be asleep. Slowly, it walked over to the small groups, wondering if there were any conversations it could participate in.

Sekhmet and Mina were having their own conversation. Something about Pokemon. Sekhmet was speaking, "There are plenty of people who feel the exact same way that we do. There is still an island without a designated Anime. Pokemon is the problem and it is better to relocate one Anime than the dozens that are affected by it."

It had heard similar speeches before. Pikachu stood up on its hind legs, "You're not going _against_ us, are you Mina? There's nothing wrong with Pokemon." The furry animal was kicked out of that conversation.

The electric mouse went upstairs and gently pushed open the door to the fifth room. Sailor Mercury sat on her knees in front of the portal, staring intently at her mini-computer with her visor over her eyes. Kale in full armor was slouched in a corner, polishing his sword. An open book laid by his side.

"How's the portal going?" Pikachu asked.

"Both Sailor power and Armor power should be able to open this when I am finished," Mercury replied.

"She's almost finished," Kale commented.

"Okay. That's good," Pikachu didn't feel like talking and went to explore more of the shack.

There was an extensive storage space, long since abandoned to cobwebs and mold. Its nose hurt from the heavy amount of dust and sneezed frequently when it first entered. The place was littered with broken crates and other signs of obvious unuse. A faint light could be seen farther down and sounds could be heard. Pikachu was soon able to tell who it was. The local karate maniac was busy with her work.

"Hello, Makoto."

Lita stopped suddenly to sneeze.

"Dusty, isn't it?"

"Very," the Senshi agreed. Then, she sat down on a stool she cleaned off earlier. "You're not able to sleep, either?"

"No. Ami's almost done with the portal."

"Yeah, I know. Sage is in his room, meditating. I can never understand how a person can do that. I'd fall asleep."

"He hasn't meditated for about a week now. Probably understandable since Mina left him alone recently. What are you going to do after this is over?"

Lita shrugged. "Normal stuff." _I have to find out _**_how_**_ Dura took away my electric attacks..._ Not finding any sliver of an idea, she asked, "Why are you and Sage going to Irumsa anyway? I didn't think Pokemon had anything to do with the Samurai Troopers."

"We, um, we lost something there on an eariler visit and we're going to get it back."

"Oh. Why don't you take a plane? It's alot quicker."

"We want to keep a low profile. Sage would be very embarrassed if we were seen together. I can't believe this building has a storage space this big."

"I found it the other day. Ami thinks this building might be a relic from the Great War."

Footsteps could be heard and they turned their heads to see Sage in sub-armor. "It's finished" was all he said.

  


Yogenchi sighed. There were times when she absolutely _hated_ what she was doing, but she had given up too much to quit now. Carefully, she began to shuffle her cards. Perhaps she had done the wrong thing in telling Durog what her cards said that one time.

When Durog heard that a Senshi might be the greatest threat to the Messiah's rule, he adamantly told his "Creator" to destroy them. The Messiah, pacifist, refused to cause harm to anyone. The notion of doing something without the Messiah's permission never occured to Durog. Eventually, the story got twisted and the "might" turned into an "absolutely." Dura did not believe him until she learned that the prediction came from the Magia. Even though you hate someone you can still agree with their beliefs. Christans dislike other Christans and Vegans dislike other Vegans. Dura convinced Durog to help her raise an army which eventually led into this mess...

Cautiously, the Magia placed a few cards in front of her, reading their predictions and realized she messed up and told the cards the wrong thing. The prediction was too widespread and big events were always happening in someone's life. Smiling cause it's been years since she made a mistake, Yogenchi shuffled the cards again. This time she did it correctly.

Things were going as expected. Recca was still an imbecilic fool who was probably frothing at the mouth this very moment and needed to get beaten unconscious by some common sense. The Gundam Pilots from Wing were still charming although they and their territory are slowly being engulfed by the Messiah and his cult. The same thing was happening to the other territories. She had neglected the Samurai Trooper's territory which was in dire need of a visit.

The scientists at the capital are still arrogant and ignorant to the approaching danger despite her best efforts to educate them. They had isolated themselves from the territories and put Osamu's hard work to shame.

Yogenchi gathered her cards and put them back in her pouch. Then, she blew out her candles and made her way towards her bed.

[Next Page][1]

[Front Page][2]

[Last Page][3]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page10.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page8.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	10. Episode10

Page10 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

**"It looks like something the Dynasty would make," Sekhmet approved and complimented Ami's handiwork.**

**"Yeah..." Sage agreed though he wasn't as impressed as Sekhmet.**

**"It's ugly!" Sailor Moon vehemently threw in her opinion.**

**"Well, it doesn't matter what it looks like as long as it gets us to Dura's throne!" Sailor Mars retorted.**

**"So, how does it work?" Sage of Halo asked Sailor Mercury, ending Serena's and Raye's short arguement.**

**Sailor Mercury explained it and in order to prevent an arguement over who was going to offically open the portal, said that Sailor Moon should be the one to open it since she got an Anime and a territory named after her. Sekhmet and Kale already had identical expressions of boredom as she began that long drawn out sequence...**

**  
**

**"Hey, Rowen! Touma!" Sai called out to the Samurai bookworm.**

**"Hmnm." was the response, acknowledging he heard something, but that the book was by far more interesting.**

**"Touma! Shu's set your favorite tree on fire! Go stop him!"**

**"Hm, hmnm." Translation: later, I'm reading.**

**"Touma! Shu and Ryo set your entire libary on fire!"**

**"Hmnm?"**

**"Touma! Ryo threw your new computer out the window!"**

**"What!!" That got a reaction out of the normally book-absorbed Samurai. Rowen instantly sprang to his feet, ready to strangle Ryo for commiting the ultimate evil, but those violent thoughts were quickly dismantled when he saw Sai and realized that the Warrior of Trust was joking.**

**"Don't even joke about defenestrating a computer," Rowen said stiffly. A year or two ago, he went to a college for the summer to take some special classes and his roommate got really aggravated over something and tossed a computer out the seventh floor window. Rowen witnessed the entire incident and shuddered whenever he thought about it. Computers are sacred, holy, more valuable than books even!**

**"Kento says that Kousei's gonna call sometime today and Ryo hates phone calls for some reason."**

**"I can't help you there," said Rowen. "I still have the brusies from last time."**

**Sai tossed a roll of thick grey tape, "There's an easier and less painful way of dealing with him." Sai suddenly had a mischievous smirk. "Less painful for us. Might be painful for him."**

**  
**

**Dura sat back on her throne. The Messiah was angry and he had good reason to be. Pacifists hate armies and this totally went against his teachings. She had tried to give her "enemies" the impression that she was a madwoman on her own free will and that the Messiah was no way involved in this. That ploy failed thanks to Durog and things were going rapidly downhill.**

**Cautiously, she went over her choice of options. Running from a fight was the coward's way although she would leave and demoblize the army if there was no danger and Jupiter would not be a threat. But ironically, Jupiter would definitely be a threat after all that's happened... **

**Don't you just hate it when all your meticulously planned plans just go kaput?**

**  
**

**"This place gives me the creeps," Sailor Moon commented. Everyone stood, except for Pikachu who sat atop Sage's helmet, on the same grassy marsh that Rowen and Ryo crossed years ago. The place was not designed for Sailor Senshi.**

**"It's still the same as I remember it," Sekhmet said somewhat happily.**

**"Yeah, not very attractive," said Sage.**

**There was a large tower toward the horizon. Kale pointed to it, "Dura should be in there." Towers like that were commonplace in the netherworld.**

**Ami checked her mini-computer, "No, she's not. She's in a building north of that."**

**"We should split up into two groups," Sekhmet ordered.**

**There were some minor protests, but it ended up all the boys in one group and all the girls in the other.**

**"Um, you should take the kitten off your head," Sekhmet advised Sage, looking at Pikachu with a strange mixture of disgust and disbelief, "and give it to the women."**

**"Kitten?!" Pikachu shrieked, "Kitten?!"**

**Instead of waiting for Sage to obey him, the Warlord of Venom grabbed Pikachu by its tail and tried to yank the animal off forcibly. Pikachu desperately clinged to the helmet's two golden horns and poor Sage's head was stuck in the middle... "Hey!"**

**Sekhmet finally succeeded and tossed the furry pokemon into Sailor Jupiter. Then, the two groups went their separate ways. Dais, Kale, and Kamen tried to hide their laughter as well as possible.**

**  
**

_**Hm, I doubt she'll want to eat week old chocolate. Now where is it?**_** He thoroughly checked the cabinets by taking out all the stuff and placing it back where it belonged. Then, he checked the fridge. All the other places he could think of were unsanitary. Grumbling in frustration, he reached for the freezer handle, wondering, **_**I have low blood pressure and the chocolate helps raise it to a normal and safe level. That should be a good excuse. It is true after all.**_** Rowen opened the freezer door, only to be attacked on top of his head by a bucket of ice cream.**

**"Ow!" He placed his left hand on top of the aching head and peered inside. Then, he began to pick through the frozen vegetables and found Mia's old wallet. **_**Truly strange... ...Where is that chocolate?**_

**Without warning, Kento barged in the house in full armor, instantly taking a battle stance. Sai barged in through the same door as Kento, also in full armor, and raised his trident. Kento blocked the blow with his staff. Rowen decided to put the ice cream and wallet back in the freezer before they noticed him.**

**"Gee, Kento," said Sai, "You're better at fighting now than you were a few minutes ago!" Apparently, they had just gotten back from cleaning out the natural portal.**

**"Yeah, well, you're... you're..." he tried to think of a reason to explain his previous actions, "You're stronger than those tin cans!"**

**"That's still no excuse!" Sai removed his trident off the top of Kento's weapon and struck the Warrior and Trooper of Justice straight in the chest, sending him flying across the room. "And you're still not focused now!"**

**"Um, what happened?" asked Rowen.**

**"Kento wasn't paying any attention to the fight!"**

**"That's a first. What was he doing?"**

**"Daydreaming," Sai said vehemently. "I've never seen anyone so love sick!"**

**Rowen blinked, "...Kousei?"**

**"No doubt."**

**"Um, guys, I am still here." Kento hadn't even bothered to get up from his current position on the floor.**

**"Well, I can understand why you would act like that," Rowen said to the Samurai who still laid on the floor. "Kousei is rumored to be the most beautiful woman in this Realm and you have a hard time getting a girlfriend. Everyone in your family has a job now and you're left to babysit all your younger siblings and cousins, so that takes alot of your time." Out of the five, Kento was the eldest in an extremely large family.**

**"I love my siblings and cousins," Kento said, finally sitting up, "You don't have to read so much, you know. I haven't seen you with any girlfriends around lately either."**

**"I merely haven't found one intelligent enough."**

**"Oh, yeah. I forgot you have a 250 pound IQ. You're gonna have a hard time finding a girl with a brain like that."**

**Sai remarked, "I don't think it's possible to meet girls by reading books."**

**"Yeah, no girl wants to show their parents a bookworm."**

**Now unarmored, he sat on the counter, looking at the rolls of duct tape beside him. He had yet another one of those insights and he could almost figure out the exact minute she would call. He'd had those insights all his life, but now he was getting them more frequently. "Where's Ryo?"**

**  
**

_**Childish,**_** Dais thought, listening to Kamen and Sekhmet banter. Tuxedo Kamen was busy convincing Sekhmet that he is a warrior by explaining how dangerous a rose actually is. The two were really annoying Dais.**

**"A rose has thorns on the stems and thorns hurt. Thorns pierce the flesh of the enemy, causing them to drop their weapon and leaving them powerless. Roses can be extremely deadly when the thorns are dipped in poison."**

**"Still a pathetic weapon!" Dais surpressed a laugh.**

**Kamen pulled out a rose and showed it to Sekhmet, "See the thorns? Touch it and see how much it hurts." Dais raised an eyebrow inquiringly, wondering what would happen next.**

**Sekhmet, rather curiously, touched the stem and pulled his hand back, a sheepish and angry expression on his face. "I am wearing armor! If it cannot pierce armor, then it is not a warrior's weapon!"**

**Dais couldn't help, but laugh and collapsed on the floor. Sage remained silent. Kale nudged Dais with his foot, trying to get the man to stop his incessant laughter until he was able to stand. Then, the blue-haired warlord shook his head sadly.**

**"You'd better get used to having the Senshi around, Sekhmet," Kale advised. "so stop complaining."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"The four of us are more than likely going to get an apartment when this is over," said Dais.**

**If they got an apartment in a border town or any normal town, then Kale would be closer to Ami. "Why? There's no point in it! We shouldn't do something because of one man's affections!"**

**"C'mon, Sekhmet!" Kale spat. "If we get an apartment in a normal town, it'd be a very good tactical advantage for you and your pathetic little anti-pokemon club! You'd be closer to Venus, your new recuit!"**

**Dais smirked at Sekhmet's puny, fumbling retorts and comments. They'd all made some type of attachment to the Senshi ever since they arrived and moving into one of the towns did sound like a good idea. Kyra quickly befriended all of the Senshi. Kale became attracted to the intelligent female of the group. Sekhmet's always looking for people to recuit into the anti-pokemon club. Living with all the modern technology definitely would be a change and Dais was getting tired of all this old stuff. Only one of them in the group didn't seem to have change with the Senshi around.**

**"Are you attracted to any of the Senshi, Halo?" Dais asked.**

**"Me? NO!!" he replied fervently.**

**  
**

**"Um, are we going to have to tackle him?" Rowen asked the other two, surpressing the nearly irresistible urge to run around, as they watched the unsuspecting Ryo. Sanada Ryo was siting in a chair in the living room, reading the newspaper. A soccer game was on the TV. "We can't tackle him if he's reading a newspaper."**

**"Get over it," Kento whispered to the blue-haired teen.**

**"Well, the news is a seriously vital part of life-" he was going to say more, but Kento covered his mouth with his hand.**

**"Let's see if he'll willingly be taped first," said Sai. The other two gave him a weird look. "Well, I hate fights," he replied meekly.**

**"Well, if we're going to do anything to him," said Kento, "we have to do it now."**

**The skinnier members of the group took a deep breath, "Let's do it."**

**The three of them strolled into the living room, duct tape in hand. Sai turned off the TV. Ryo still read his newspaper, unaware of the danger.**

**"Put the newspaper down, armor boy!" Rowen demanded, causing Kento and Sai to give him strange glances. Then, Kento looked at Sai, questionly.**

**"He kept searching for Kousei's chocolate, so I gave him some candy," Sai explained Rowen's unusual outburst. Kento nodded in understanding. Hopefully, the taping of Ryo would cure Rowen's sugar high.**

**Ryo, rather dully, folded the newspaper and set it aside. Then... he noticed what was in their hands... The bearer of Wildfire sprang up in his chair. "Never!" he shouted ferociously. Then, he charged towards the closest escape route.**

**Sai tripped him and held his hands together while Kento binded him with the tape. Rowen taped his legs, but not before stripping off the pants. The bearer of Strata took off the socks and taped his feet, making Ryo feel extremely uncomfortable. For a moment, they stood, watching a partially taped Ryo squirm on the floor. The tape around his wrists was extremely tight.**

**"Shu," Rowen had an idea, "Remember when Seiji got that letter from Shingo? The one that suggested he cut his hair?"**

**"Yeah, I can't believe how upset Sage got! It's not like a hair cut's gonna kill him."**

**Because of the battle with Arago, Seiji did not attend the local Kendo tournament that year. Shingo won the championship that year and later wrote a letter to Seiji, hoping that they'll meet at next year's tournament. It was in this letter that Touma and Shu got the idea to cut Seiji's hair. Shingo had written that Seiji didn't look bad with both eyes showing, why didn't he cut his hair? Touma and Shu chased Seiji with sissors.**

**"Well, Ryo," he motioned to the massive amount of black hair, "Doesn't even cut it. At least, Sage keeps it at a good length."**

**Shu's and Shin's eyes widened as they realized what the Trooper of Intellect was saying. Before Ryo knew what was happening, he was being dragged into the bathroom and propped up on a small stool. When he saw the sissors in Sai's hands, he understood the horrible evil his friends had planned for him.**

**"No!" he tried to stand, but his legs were thoroughly bound together and he began to collapse. Kento caught him before he hit the floor. They taped his mouth and placed a piece of tape over his eyes when the tears began to fall. Then, the sound of snipping and electric razor filled his ears.**

**  
**

**They found an underground tunnel and went down there in order to avoid a horde of pesky nether spirits, only to find the passage full of pesky soldiers which they gleefully evaded thanks to Ami's technology pieces.**

**"I'm so tired of walking. Let's take a break," grumbled Sailor Moon.**

**The tunnel split in two and they had to choose which way to go. Sailor Mercury stopped, staring intently at her mini-computer, so everyone else stopped as well. It was the standing still for a second and then walking again that hurt poor Serena so much. As soon as they stopped, the muscles in her legs began to heal in relief and to start walking again was torture.**

**"We're trapped," Sailor Mercury said after a moment of silence.**

**"That's not good," Pikachu, the monarch of understatements, commented.**

**"Either way we'll go, we'll encounter soldiers," Mercury reported.**

**"So, let's just go and fight some," said Sailor Jupiter.**

**Sailor Moon had an idea. "Let's just wait here for them to come and rest up while we're waiting. That way we'll be stronger when we do fight them since we can't prevent a battle with those things anyway."**

**Surprisingly everyone agreed, even Sailor Mars.**

**"Ow..." Pikachu once again rubbed the area just above it's zigzag tail gently. Pikachu's tail twitched painfully every now and then. "He didn't have to pull so hard, you know!"**

**"He's such a pig," commented Sailor Jupiter.**

**"Sekhmet's really not that bad," said Sailor Venus. Of course, she was just defending him cause he was the only other person she knew who hated Pokemon.**

**The rest of the group stared at her as though she was crazy, but decided not to explore the matter any further.**

**Sailor Jupiter leaned back again the tunnel wall. **_**How exactly did Dura take away my attacks? Ami hasn't detected any special machines or powers and neither has Raye, but then again I guess Ami hasn't checked. **_**"Hey, Sailor Mercury, is there anything different about Dura that we need to know about? In order to defeat her so that there aren't any surprises when we fight her?"**

**Sailor Mercury checked through her visor and mini-computer. "No."**

**"Hm." **_**That's strange.**_

**After a few moments of quiet resting, Sailor Moon asked Pikachu convesationally, "What are you gonna do after this is over?"**

**"Oh, normal stuff. The usual."**

**Mina, Sekhmet's new recuit, held an expression of complete disgust at what Pikachu had to say. Everyone else, however, was curious as to why Sage and Pikachu left their native territories.**

**"We left something in Irumsa," Pikachu explained that question. This felt oddly like an interrgation which made the furry animal nervous. In order to prepare for another question, it began to think of a complete story AKA lie. Unfortunately, it began thinking too late.**

**"What were you doing in Irumsa anyway?" Sailor Mars wondered.**

**"Yeah, what did you leave there?" Sailor Moon added to Mars's question.**

**"Um..." They caught Pikachu off guard there and in a desperate attempt to change the conversation, it turned to Sailor Jupiter who wasn't in on the cross-examination. "It's really kinda important so we don't want to talk about it. You understand, don't you, Lita?"**

**"Huh?" Sailor Jupiter was pulled away from her planning and thoughts.**

**"When you lose something really important and you don't want to talk about it cause it's really important. You understand, right?"**

**"Um, yeah." Now, everyone's eyes were focuced on Sailor Jupiter and the interrogation soon ended.**

**Suddenly, something seemed to click in Makoto's mind. Dura is using the Dynasty which brought the warlords here. Sage is from the same Anime as the warlords and Sage has an electric attack. Lita shook that notion out of her head since Kale also has an electric attack and she's seen him use it frequently. Her brain went to work again and she remembered that Kale's attack wasn't orgininally electric. The Warlord of Corruption's attack only turned electric because of the dub. Sage's attack was orginally and will always be electric. Lita also remembered that she's never seen Sage use his attack and she hasn't seen Pikachu's attack either.**

**"You're known as the electric mouse, right?" Sailor Jupiter asked the furry pokemon.**

**"Yeah, but I hate being called that."**

**"You're electric though, right?" If Sage and Pikachu both have electric attacks and she has never seen their attacks and they say that they have "lost something" that they don't want to talk about, then perhaps they have also lost their electric attacks? If that was true, then why would Dura take away Pikachu's attack? Dura was just plain crazy...**

**"Yes..." Pikachu answered nervously.**

**  
**

**The Demon of Darkness swung his sword down, slicing his enemy in half. Despite their precautions, they were ambushed by a couple dozen legions of mindless soldiers. He and his group were winning, but there were jusr too many soldiers which made the battle really annoying. Kale blocked a few surprising blows with his sword and things turned into a routine. Block, parry, kill soldier, kill soldier, kill soldier, parry, block, kill soldier, kill soldier...**

**Everyone was fighting valiantly and they all formed fighting routines. Sekhmet seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, slashing his enemies without end. Sage was not as battle-happy as Sekhmet and followed a battle routine similar to Kale's. Dais methodically hacked away at his enemies and Kamen was... doing decently well.**

**Kill soldier, block, parry, parry, kill soldier, kill soldier, block, parry... Kale struck his sword straight through the chest of a Dynasty soldier and struggled to pull his nodatchi out of the dull ugly green armor. His sword was stuck! He desperately attacked his enemies with his claws, but that wouldn't work for too long so he held onto his sword tightly and shouted out, "Black Lighting Slash!"**

**The other members of his group trotted back towards him, sweaty and bored. That leigon of soldiers was wiped out completely by Kale's attack. The Warlord of Corruption felt very, very annoyed at how weak those soldiers were. He looked up and saw at least two hundred more soldiers ready to be slaughtered. Kale sighed, very annoyed. "It's your turn, Halo," he said dismissively, gesturing for the Samurai to use his major attack.**

**  
**

**About an hour after the duct tape attack, Kousei called and Kento was able to pinpoint her exact location. The somber Ryo was freed and everyone enjoyed his new haircut, excluding himself. Kento was truly an expert at using the electric razor and sissors.**

**"Is she really going to watch boxing?" Rowen was on the verge of incredulous as he flipped a page. The bookworm knew absolutely nothing about women, but he didn't think they enjoyed that.**

**"I was only joking," Ryo confessed, rubbing the fuzz on his head. At least he wasn't completely bald. They just had to take their frustrations with Sage out on him, didn't they? If only Sage allowed them to tamper with his hair that one time, then Ryo's hair wouldn't have had to suffer...**

**Kento shrugged, highly doubting it now. It seemed like a good idea at the time since she always loved to fight. "I do know that she wants to eat dinner here and she wants to meet you guys." That meant either Sai or Mia had to cook.**

**"Isn't she a vegan?" Sai wondered. Every single Magia in history was known to be a vegan and Kousei is the future Magia... Sai knew nothing about vegan meals.**

**"Not yet," Kento replied.**

**  
**

**"You are going to flee," Dura stated to Durog, looking at her choice of weapons.**

**"Yes," he admitted. "This is all very messed up."**

**"I agree. It was your idea after all. I, however, will stay and try to get rid of Sailor Jupiter. I sent a few legions to separate her from the others. When they succeed, I will attack."**

**"And what if they fail?"**

**"If they fail, then they fail and I will think of another strategy. If you're going to be a coward, then run away now."**

**  
**

**"Huh?" Sage wondered if Kale actually said what he thought he said.**

**"It's your turn, Halo," the warlord repeated. "Go Thunderbolt cut'em."**

**"Um, no. I can't. I don't want to." Sage looked at the other men. "Sekhmet? Dais? Kamen? Do any of you want to take out the soldiers?" They gave him baffled looks. Sage said to Kale, "I just really don't want to."**

**Sekhmet and Dais, tired of their childishness, combined attacks and destroyed a few more legions. A dozen replaced the three that were destroyed.**

**  
**

**"Well, here they come," Sailor Jupiter said, standing up.**

**"Oh, my poor legs," Sailor Moon whined as she stood up.**

**The five Senshi and one pokemon got up, ready for the enemy. Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Venus used their special attacks to wipe out the first group, but as usual several more replaced the ones who perished. Pikachu stayed close to Sailor Jupiter who litterally threw herself in the midst of soldiers, punching and kicking ferociously. Soon, she was surrounded on all sides by Dynasty Soldiers for as far as she could see. The brown-haired Senshi could hear the battle cries of her friends in the distance.**

**"Um, Lita, shouldn't we go back?" Pikachu asked, dodging blows, noticing she was going foward towards more of the soldiers and putting herself in more danger.**

**"Don't worry. They're Sailor Senshi. They can take care of themselves."**

**"I wasn't worried about them." Pikachu sighed. "Nevermind."**

**Sailor Jupiter dodged a blow and kicked a soldier straight in the chest, knocking it into more warriors and providing a slight clearing from which she stepped foward. The ground felt crunchy under her feet and she heard a masticate sound as she moved. Pikachu ran closer to Sailor Jupiter as more soldiers came. Suddenly, the ground beneath them disappeared and rapidly moving air that came from below surrounded them, lashing their skin. They were falling.**

[Next Page][1]

[Front Page][2]

[Last Page][3]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page11.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page9.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	11. Episode11

Untitled1 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Next Page][1]

[Last Page][2]

[Front Page][3]

Sage could feel the strain of battle, pulling at his muscles and drenching him with sweat, stealing his breath. He didn't know how much longer he would last. It was times like this that he envied Ryo since the Wildifre armor came with two swords. He was having a hard time focusing on what was in his line of sight, so he began to slash everything thoughtlessly. He ignored the fire in his lungs and continued to fight.

Without thinking, he took a step backwards. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by rapidly moving air instead of soldiers. He was falling a few floors, but he was too exhausted to be afraid. The Samurai was only slightly curious as to what he would find when he reached the bottom.

  


The brown-haired Senshi felt the adrenaline flow through her veins. She was energized and in her element. She was a mighty warrioress and nothing could stop her.

Sailor Jupiter dodged a blow and kicked a soldier straight in the chest, knocking it into more soldiers and providing a slight clearing from which she stepped forward. The ground felt crunchy under her feet and she heard a masticate sound as she stepped. Pikachu ran closer to Sailor Jupiter as more soldiers came. Suddenly, the ground beneath them disappeared and rapidly moving air that came from below surrounded them, lashing their skin. They were falling.

They laid there for a moment, coming back to their senses as the spinning sensation in their heads stopped. The dirt was soft and gentle, but they still ached. Pikachu, who landed on top of Sailor Jupiter, got off and stretched, testing to see which muscles still worked. Sailor Jupiter stayed on the floor for a few more moments until the searing pain subsided. Then, she leaned over to her side, propping herself up with her arm. She clutched her forehead with her free hand, waiting for the headache to go away. Pikachu sniffed the air for signs of anything that might be useful or harmful.

Sailor Jupiter stood up and looked at the huge opening above them. "It's too far for us to climb."

Suddenly, she felt a brief rush of wind blow past her face and the air was dead again as a scythe from a kusari-gama missed her by an inch or two. Then, she saw the dozens of mindless soldiers that surrounded them.

"Not good..."

  


The armor absorbed most of the impact, so Sage did not feel the aches and pains that comes with slamming into the ground. He fell into a dustbed and spent a minute sneezing instead. When the Samurai was finally able to survey his surroundings, he realized fell a good mile or down. He couldn't hear the sounds of battle above him and his armor enhances his sense of hearing. He also discovered with extreme distaste that he was blind. There was no light to show him the way in this pitch black cavern.

Tensely, he held his nodatchi firmly with both hands and hoped his electric attack was the only part o his armor's power that he lost. The sword began to glow as he concentrated, providing light and illuminating the area. Breathing a deep sigh of releif, he surveyed his surroundings and walked off in search of an end to the tunnel.

  


"Okay, Sailor Jupiter," Pikachu said steadily, backing away from the soldiers. "Use an electricy attack! Now!" The soldiers came closer. The two found a gap and started running frantically. The soldiers quite naturally gave chase.

"Why me?" she burst out. "You're the one who's naturally electric!"

"Yeah, well, um..." Pikachu looked behind at the soldiers, then looked up at Sailor Jupiter. "That's sort of what Sage and I lost. There's a machine that stole our electric attacks. It's in the Onrefni islands near Irumsa."

"You lost your electric attacks too?"

"I thought I just said that..."

"Well, I don't have my electric attacks either."

Pikachu felt an overwhelming sense of "not good."

  


Dura ordered the mindless zombies to retreat. They had completed their task successfully. The soldiers probably could've succeeded in killing Jupiter, but soldiers are usually unreliable when it comes to the killing of Main Characters and she trusted herself to do the task more. One hand held a small katana. Lightening has a bad effect against metal, so she didn't wear any armor.

  


Ryo stared out the window, waiting. Rowen sat at the table, reading his book and glancing out every few paragraphs. Byakuan paced. Mia cooked the dinner that Sai started before he left with Kento.

They failed to understand how Kento could speak about the Magia and Future Magia so commonly and they had no idea how to react around Kousei. Kousei is the future Magia, a member of the majol tribe, and raised by Yogenchi herself. Magias are said to have the strength equal to that of a Creator and it was the very first Magia who destroyed the southern vortex and won the Great War, __killing a Creator in the process. Needless to say, they were all very nervous.

"They're here!" Ryo announced in a hyper tone that sounded an awful like Yuli.

Rowen closed his book and set it aside in the living room. Then, the door opened and they walked inside. Mia told her that dinner would be ready soon.

"I smell chocolate," Kousei commented. Rowen noted that her sense of smell is better than Kento's.

"I fixed some for after dinner," replied Sai.

"Oh," Kousei sounded disappointed. She wanted chocolate now, but she didn't feel like going through the trouble of convincing him that she really needed some.

"So, what do you do? Do you have a job or anything?" Ryo asked, feeling like that was a stupid question. She's the future Magia!

"I study creochi energy," Kousei shrugged. "Great-grandmother thought I should learn about it, so she made a deal with some scientists and left me there."

"Are you, um, skipping class?" asked Mia.

"Yes," Kousei replied modestly. There was really nothing they could do about it.

  


"Okay, we should be safe," said Sailor Jupiter as they slowed down and stopped running. "They've stopped chasing us. The only problem is that now I have no idea where we are..."

"Not good..." Pikachu began sniffing the air for possible signs of escape. "Uh, Lita? I smell something."

"What is it?"

"I smell a human. Female."

"Oh, I'm glad I smell then," she said dryly.

"No, Lita. I'm not smelling __you. I'm smelling another female human. She's approaching us from the direction that we came from." Pikachu stood on the tip-toes of its hind legs. "She also has a sword. A decently long sword. About as long as Sage's, but not as big. She's not wearing any armor."

Sailor Jupiter fell into a fighting stance. "It may be Dura. Your description doesn't sound like anyone I know or anyone I've heard about."

Pikachu dropped on all fours. Its ears drooped to the sides of its head. "That's really not good..."

  


Kousei kept eyeing Ryo. She thought Kento said he had long hair. Instead of having long glorious black strands, Ryo had relatively short and fuzzy hair. "I really love your hair," she said to him, trying to strike up a conversation. "Did you cut it recently?"

Ryo replied with a somber, dumbfounded, and embarassed expression. She decided to let the hair topic drop.

Dinner was soon served and Kousei eyed the steaks eagerly. Everyone received two steaks and an equal portion of vegetables and other foods that went along with tonight's meal. Byakuan usually got all the scraps that the others couldn't eat and the tiger safely assumed that Kousei, vegan, would eat all the vegetables so that he wouldn't have to paw through all that junk in order to get to the good stuff.

Kento, sitting next to Kousei, promptly began slicing and dicing his first steak and shoving it into his mouth. Kousei deftly snatched his second steak and put it onto her plate. He saw her fork coming closer to his plate, but his reflexes were too slow and he ended up stabbing the table with his own fork. Everybody for some strange reason watched the two. This was the first time they witnessed the game which has been going on between the two for well over a decade.

Then, it became a battle of stares over a steak. First, Kento tried to give her an icy cold no-nonsense evil glare. Kousei was used to seeing that expression of course. She flashed him one of her coyest, most coquettish expressions. Kento continued with his evil glares until her expression became too cute to resist.

"Fine," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You win."

Kousei patted him on the shoulder, "I knew you'd understand."

Then, Kento did something that surprised them all. He refused to eat. The Ronin Warrior of Justice held an expression of sorrow. His eyes got big and wide as he looked up at the ceiling. He seemed as though he was about to cry.

Kousei eyed him warily. "Tristan, there's food on your plate. You love food. You should eat." His lower lip quivered as his eyes got wider, swelling up with tears. "Tristan, this is very unbecoming of you. Now, eat." His face truly looked pathetic... "Feh, fine."

"Thank you!" Kento said cheerfully as he took back his own steak. Kousei stole one of Sai's steaks instead and dinner went by without further incidents.

  


"She's coming closer," Pikachu whispered. Sailor Jupiter could already see the outline of the woman who was approaching and the sword. Lita never ran from a battle before and she wouldn't start now. The Senshi felt the worn-out adreniline flow throgh her veins, trying to awake her muscles and prepare her for the upcoming battle. Irrationally, she noticed a breeze coming from what seemed to be east which meant there was another tunnel in that direction

"Pikachu," she said firmly, knowing that the fiurry Pokemon also knew about the tunnel, "I want you to run and get help quickly, now."

"What? Even without my Thundershock, I'm still a good fighter. I can help you."

"That doesn't matter. You need to go find help."

"She's here," Pikachu announced quietly. It analyzed Dura for a moment. She seemed to be focusing all her attention on Sailor Jupiter, unaware of the little one. Pikachu coiled up all the muscles in its body and leaped into action. It ran towards Dura, coiled its muscles again, and sprang up, hooking its claws around Dura's arm and sinking its teeth into the major vein across her wrist in an attempt to get her to drop the sword.

With an infuriated scream she slammed her arm into the cave wall, trying to force the animal off. Pikachu scratched her vigorously, striving to get a better hold and sink its teeth deeper. Blood began to dribble down its mouth and it gurgled up blood in an attempt not to swallow the red fluid. Dura slammed her arm into the wall again, harder this time, and she succeeded in getting the animal off of her.

"Pikachu!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Go! Now!" This time, the furry pokemon obeyed, leaving her with the eccentric woman.

Sailor Jupiter resumed her fighting stance as Dura held the sword with the other hand. Then, the battle began.

  


Sekhmet backed away from the fighting. There were very few soldiers left and he was thoroghly exhausted, so he decided to take a break and let the others finish the fighting. The Warlord of Venom took a seat, breathing deeply and relaxing his muscles. Suddenly a Dynasty soldier fell down in front of him, emanating green smoke with a rose stuck in its eye. Sekhmet blinked. A Dynasty soldier was killed by a rose?!

Sekhmet blinked again. He said shakily, "Those soldiers are weaker than I thought..."

The others walked toward him, all of the soldiers finally defeated. "Where's Halo?" they wondered.

  


Sailor Jupiter was doing decently well, evading the blows that Dura tried to deliver. "What makes you think I'd danger the Messiah?" she demanded at one point. "The Messiah doesn't even exist!"

Dura however was silent and the exchange of blows continued. Dura swung forcefully at Jupiter's hip The Senshi dodged and Dura's sword cut into the ground under her feet, causing Jupiter to fall. Seeing the enemy in a vulnerable condition, Dura raised her weapon, ready to behead Sailor Jupiter, and brought it down.

Sailor Jupiter blocked with her left arm. Blood squirted out of the new wound, getting on her fuku and hair, as the sword dug down to the bone. Without much thought, the Senshi parried the sword away with her arm and tackled Dura into the ground.

  


Pikachu ran through the dark underground passage. Not knowing why, it was calling out for Sage of Halo.

  


The women backed away, sizing the other up. Lita shuddered as a sharp jolt of pain shot up through her left arm. Keeping her gaze on Dura, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another cut there near her shoulder.

They resumed fighting again, only this time Lita received more blows than she dealt or avoided.

  


Sage walked slowly, careful not to fall again. Far off in the distance in the direction which he was heading, he heard someone calling his name. The Samurai quickened his pace, his glowing sword illuminating the way. The voice was getting louder and nearer. Sage quickly waved his sword in a circle, breifly lighting the entire room for a few seconds, giving him enough time to see a small yellow creature a few yards away.

"Sage!" the furry animal ran up to him.

"Pikachu, what are you doing down here? What happened?"

"Lita's in danger! Dura's attacking her as we speak! Follow me!" It ran towards the direction that it came from. Sage followed. "Lita doesn't have her electric attacks," Pikachu explained along the way. "She's just like us."

  


Dura swung her sword one more time, hitting Sailor Jupiter in the side, causing more blood to gush out. The Senshi collasped on the ground, unable to stand or ward off any more attacks. The pain was too unbearable.

Dura couldn't help, but have a somber smile. She had succeeded in defeating Sailor Jupiter and was amazed at how easy it was. She also wondered vaguely why the Senshi didn't use any of her powerful attacks. Not having any time to waste on speculation, Dura raised her sword above Jupiter's throat and brought it down.

There was a loud, thunderous clang of metal crashing against metal as Dura's pung katana collided with the huge nodatchi twelve inches above the head of Sailor Jupiter. The nodatchi pushed her katana upwards, forcing her to step back away from the Senshi in order to gain a better fighting stance and to see her new enemy. She was face to face with Sage of Halo.

Dura backed away further, grasping her katana with both hands and unable to control her expression of terror as Sage stood between her and Jupiter. A thousand thoughts flashed through her head during that second which seemed to last forever. __It's Korin no Seiji. The real threat. The one danger that the Messiah would deal with.

The battle began again. Sage swung his nodatchi vigorously and Dura struggled to block and parry. She knew who the winner would be. Sage nicked her sharply on her wrist, causing her to drop her katana. Then, he shoved his sword straight through her body, killing her instantly.

Sage took a shuddering breath as he sheathed his nodatchi and stared at the carcass. Then, he turned his attention to Makoto. He knelt beside the Sailor Senshi and checked for a pulse. Upon finding that she was still breathing, Sage began to heal her wounds, using the power of his armor.

"Is she going to be alright?" Pikachu asked finally.

"Yeah," Sage nodded. "She's just sleeping now." The Samurai stifled a yawn. "Didn't you say she also lost her electric attacks?"

"Yup. She told me so and I told her that we also lost our attacks."

"Hmm..."

  


Birds chirped outside. A slight breeze blew through the partially opened window. A dreamer twitched her muscles and discovering that they still worked, rolled over to her side. Brown hair tumbled over her face. Slowly, she opened her green eyes, becoming aware of her surroundings. She was in the room that she shared with Raye in that old building.

"Do you feel okay?" Raye asked.

Lita tried to nod and made a few grunts that half-awake people usually make. Finally, she yawned and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, Pikachu said that you were attacked by Dura and that Sage killed Dura and saved your life. When all the other scouts and I defeated the rest of those soldiers, we found a large hole in the tunnel floor. We went down there to look for you and we saw Sage. You were unconscious and he was carrying you." Raye looked at Lita with a bit of envy in her eyes.

Lita saw her expression and said, "Sorry. Maybe he'll carry you next time when you have some insane woman wanting to slice and dice you."

The door creaked open and a small yellow pikachu walked into the room. "Lita! You're up!" It cried joyfully and ran over to greet her and to be petted hopefully. Sage peered in curiously.

"Um, Raye?" asked Lita. "Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure." The Mars princess noticed Sage and gave her another jealous glare.

"Come on in, Sage," Lita ordered as soon as Raye left.

The Ronin relunctantly walked inside.

"Do you have your electric attack?" she asked abruptly and bluntly.

Sage shook his head, "No."

"I don't have my attacks either," Makoto said sadly. "I thought Dura took away my attacks, but if you lost your attacks and you still don't have them..."

Pikachu said, "I tried to use mine. No luck."

"So, that's why you're going to the Onrefni islands?" They nodded.

"We believe there's a machine there that stole our attacks," Sage explained.

"Machine? You mean those rumors a few months ago were true?" They nodded. "I guess I'm going to have to go with you to the Onrefni islands so I can get my attack back, right?" They nodded again. Lita asked, "Does anybody else know about this?"

"Mia does," said Sage. "She won't tell anyone else though."

"I just got up and left," said Pikachu.

"I'm going to have to think of something to tell the others since I don't want them to know want them to know what really happened. They still have no idea that I lost my electric attacks."

Pikachu chirped, "Tell them that you're going on a road trip."

"Road trip?"

"Well, Kale said that he goes on these trips to battle Main Characters from different Animes. You could tell them that you're doing something similar to that. There's bound to be lots of battles anyway."

"That's not a bad idea," Lita complimented the animal. She tried to stand up, but tripped and Sage balanced her. "Thank you." She stood up and pushed some rebellious hair out of her face. Then, they proceeded to walk down the stairs. "How can you have your hair in front of your face all the time?" She asked Sage.

The Ronin shrugged, "I guess I'm used to it."

  


Everyone was waiting for them when Sage, Lita, and Pikachu walked down the stairs. They were all happy that she was alive and well. Raye was slightly jealous of the fact that Lita was saved by __Sage, but she was happy for her nonetheless and Mina absolutely hated her.

  


Finally as the sun moved straight above in the middle of the sky, signaling noon, Sage and Pikachu continued on their journey. Lita wanted to stay behind for a few minutes to explain to the others her fabrication for her absence that she would be taking and it would appear strange if they saw her go away with the coveted Sage of Halo.

The birds were singing their beautiful songs and Sage was happy once again, listening to their music.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The beautiful music was interrupted unexpectedly.

Sage looked back at Lita and shook his head. Women just made him nervous for some reason, plus she was an addition and he didn't want to be part of a huge cross-Anime group. __Oh, well. Too late...

Lita caught up with them. The birds started chirping and tweeting and Sage hoped she wouldn't interrupt their birdsong again.

"So, what music do you listen to?" Pikachu asked her.

"Oh, the usual Japanese stuff. Do you like The Three Lights?"

"Never heard of them."

"It's a great band. I brought their CD with me since you said you have a CD player. Do you want to listen to them?"

"Sure."

Sage shuddered, but he didn't object. He was outnumbered and this was bound to be a very long and interesting trip.

[Front Page][3]

[Last Page][2]

[Next Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page12.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page10.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	12. Episode12

Page12 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Next Page][1]

[Last Page][2]

[Front Page][3]

Byakuan walked out of the forest to watch Kousei leave. The tiger proceeded towards the giant pet flap where he rubbed his fur on it for a few minutes. Ever since Sage left, there was a strange smell on the flap and Byakuan, for the mortality of him, couldn't identify what creature that strange smell belonged to. He didn't like it.

Then, he went into the kitchen to check his food bowl, wagging his tail happily. To his horror, there were more vegetables in there than usual. The tiger whimpered slightly. As always the meat was at the bottom and he had to paw through all the nasty stuff in order to get to it.

  


Lita unzipped her sleeping bag a bit, allowing her to sit up. The sound reached Pikachu's ears and the furry pokemon also woke up.

"Can't sleep, can you, Lita?" It asked, stretching.

"No. The ground's just too hard. How can __he sleep like that?" She looked at Sage who appeared to be very comfortable wrapped up in a few blankets and resting his head on a very soft and fluffy pillow.

Pikachu shrugged, "He's used to it, I guess. We should reach the next territory tomorrow. I doubt we'll be in any other towns until then."

Lita frowned and gazed upwards. The sky was an interesting shade of light blue. The sun would be up soon. "Might as well wake him up so I can fix breakfast." Lita grabbed Sage's small pillow and gave it a hard tug. Then, she put the cushion in her sleeping bag.

His head fell on top of his backpack which was previously under his pillow. His eyes flew open upon impact though they were still glazed over with sleep. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times, coming to his senses. "Where's my pillow?"

"I think Team Rocket took it," Pikachu said with a straight face.

"Very lame joke. Very lame."

"You needed to wake up anyway," Lita told him.

"The sun's not up," he complained.

"It'll come up sometime soon." Then, she ordered the two to get wood for a fire. She loved to cook and they had to eat sometime.

  


Rowen stumbled into the living room and squinted at the clock. His head was still dizzy from forcing himself out of a peaceful sleep and getting out of bed at such an awful hour. 10:37 A.M. Rowen rubbed his eyes, wondering if he read that correctly. He did. 10:37 A.M.

Then, he made his way into the kitchen to eat up the chocolate that Kousei didn't get. The Ronin Warrior of Life went to bed early in hopes of waking early and snatching all the leftover sweets. To his horror, there was an empty plate on the table.

Ryo sat at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, waiting for Sai and Kento to wake up. There was a soccer ball in his lap. The Ronin Warrior of Virtue looked surprised to see Rowen up so early. He noticed Rowen's horrified expression and saw what his fellow Ronin was looking at. "Kousei ate it all last night."

  


Pikachu was forced to endure endless banter. Sage wanted peace and quiet, but Lita kept trying to strike up a conversation. Sage just wanted to bask contentedly in the wonderful thing that is nature. Lita, however, was a people person, not a nature person. Whenever she sees a person especially a very fine-looking male, she absolutely has to start talking.

He hoped an honest compliment would shut up her up, "That was a very good meal."

"Thank you," she took that as a sign he wanted to talk. "Cooking's my speciality. I've always loved to cook."

Somehow by midday, Lita had Sage away from nature and into a discussion albeit he tried whenever he had a chance to get back.

  


Ryo shook his head sadly, sitting on the bottom steps of the porch and stroking Byakuan's fur. Suddenly, he didn't feel like playing soccer anymore with the Ronins of Trust and Justice. Kento kept trying to treat it like an American football game and Sai for some reason had a hard time keeping his balance. The reason for his lack of balance was probably due to either the tall grass or the rain water from a few weeks ago that hadn't evaporated yet. Ryo sighed ruefully.

Byakuan got up behind him, put his paws on Ryo's shoulders and began sniffing the fuzz on Ryo's head. "Hey! Quit that!" The tiger's constant sniffing was tickling his head. He tried to stand up, but Byakuan had him pinned firmly where he sat. "Rowen! Get him to stop!"

Rowen, at the top of the porch stairs, looked up from his pamphlet. He closed it with one finger inside to keep his place and hit the tiger between the shoulders with the spine of his book. The tiger looked at him imploringly. He gripped Rowen's free arm in his jaws and flung the blue-haired teen into Ryo. Then, the playful ancient animal deftly pounced on the bearer of the Wildfire armor.

Rowen crawled away from the tackling pair up the porch stairs towards his booklet.

  


Duo Maxwell sat down, mentally bracing himself for an hour of what was basically a lecture. This was the second cult sermon that he attended and hopefully the last one. He was doing a person experiment. It seemed that Quatre attended sermons when a certain priestess named Mishalli did the preaching. In Duo's opinion, Quatre's plight was similar to a schoolboy having a crush on a teacher. The schoolboy, Quatre, would be most attentive in the class that the teacher would be in. Duo was an expert at reading people like a book, but he couldn't read people if they weren't around.

And so this was this experiment. He would drag Quatre to two sermons. One without Mishalli and one with.

A priest by the name of Resnik preached at the first sermon of the "experiment" a few days ago. Resnik's speech was fairly typical in Duo's opinion. He basically tried to hammer in the idea that those who commit act of violence are acting against the Messiah's wishes. Quatre really wasn't all that interested. The pilot of the Gundam Sandrock had his eyes pointed slightly towards the ceiling before that sermon began and throughout the rest of it! He even fidgeted uncomfortably as though he didn't want to be there.

This time priestess Mishalli herself would do the preaching. Duo eyed his fellow pilot cautiously. Quatre was alert and attentive. Quatre stood perfectly straight like a good little schoolboy. Duo stifled a yawn. He wished Hilde hadn't gotten him to stay up so late last night. An idle thought floated up to his brain. __Dorothy blond. Quatre blond. Idly, he wondered what Mishalli's hair color was. The priestess walked out onto the podium. __Quatre blond. Mishalli blond. Duo opened his mouth to yawn, but snapped it shut before anything could come out.

Mishalli preached out pacifism in general, occasionally going on the what Resnik was saying, but not going too far into that topic. She got into some of the philosophical aspects that trouble people. Mishalli had a gentle yet forceful voice which automatically got people's attention. She was very attractive although Hilde was the most beautiful in Duo's opinion. After over an hour of speech, Quatre's unwavering eyes were still focused resolutely on Mishalli.

_Finally, _Duo thought, waiting for the sermon to be over so that he could get some sleep. Quatre was in love.

  


The sun began to set for the night and so they made camp again. Sage was in a good mood. Lita actually wanted to listen to one of the CDs that he suggested. The day's march was quite pleasant. Lita didn't feel like cooking a meal which suited Sage and Pikachu just fine then.

Sage took his pack off his shoulders, laid it on the ground, and began pulling out his blankets to lay on the dirt floor. Only one thing was missing. "Where's my pillow?"

"I told you before," said Pikachu. "Team Rocket took it."

Lita tossed him a hard brown cushion.

"That's your pillow, not mine," Sage tossed her pillow back.

"So? You can still use it." She tossed the pillow to him.

"I don't want to use your pillow." He tossed the pillow to her.

"Tough. Use it." She tossed the pillow back to him again.

"No," He tossed the pillow back to her __again.

Pikachu came up with an idea, "Why don't you two share Lita's pillow?"

"No!" They shouted in unison.

"I have Sage's pillow, so I'm not going to use mine," Lita blurted without thinking.

"Would you please give __my pillow back?" Sage asked nicely.

"No," Lita said sweetly.

Sage took a deep breath. He absolutely hated women. They always bugged him, teased him, and they never leave his stuff alone.

"Would you please be so kind as to give my pillow back?" Sage asked a teeny bit more tensely.

In Lita's mind, he was using his good looks to get her to obey his will. If Sage was doing that, he didn't know. "Can I please use your pillow just this once? Pretty please?" she said in her most flirtatious manner. The Samurai's expression grew sterner and Lita fought down the heart-transformation her eyes tried to make. "Please?"

Sage took a deep breath. She reminded him of his two sisters, Yayoi and Satuki. The women in his family were the powerful leaders of his household. His grandfather, whom he admired, was the only man with household power. "Sure, but just this once, okay?"

"Okay!" Lita promptly glomped him.

  


"Hey, stop that! Someone help!" Ryo called out as Byakuan continued to tackle him into the ground everytime he tried to stand up. Kento hit Byakuan with the soccer ball. The tiger merely rolled it over with his paw and deflated it when he bit into it. Then, he promptly pounced on Ryo once more. Before, Byakuan used to pull on Ryo's mane of hair, but ever since that hair cut, the tiger found himself having a hard time gripping onto the fuzz that was left of the mane...

Meanwhile Rowen continued to read the booklet that he received in the mail on top of the porch stairs. It was a Messiah-worshipper pamphlet, not one of those invitations to sermons. A pamphlet like that only appears in the mail every now and then, and Rowen hadn't been able to attend one of the religious discourses recently. In the booklet, he read:

What is the reason behind our creation? What is our purpose for our existance? Those are questions always asked and always never answered. The reason is simple. Our purpose is to serve our Creator (s). But that leads to yet another question. What do our Creators want with us? Is there one Creator or more than one?

In truth, there has been some controversy over that debate since the construction of the Northern Capital. The scientists there are rumored to be in contact with the Creators because they control the vortex that connects us to our Creators. That is true, but the priests and priestesses speak with the Messiah who is indeed a Creator and therefore they know the truth about the other Creators. Even though the scientists know the same thing that we do, they refuse to take action and inform and protect the people.

The Realm of our Creators is full of barbarians who are constantly at war with each other. Although that may be harsh and hard to accept, it is the truth. Our Creators are perpetually warring with themselves and we may as well be non-existant in their eyes.

How many Animes and Main Characters have been devastated completely because of dubbing? Dubbing seems to be a mere fad in the Realm of the Creators as more and more Animes are succumbing to the horror. When will it end? All across the Realm, dubbing has caused the corruption of several Anime Characters.

Names have been changed and misplaced. Yukito, a male in the Card Captor Sakura Anime, had his name changed to Julian, which sounded feminine to come people and sparked several insults. The name "Anubis" once belonged to the Yami Masho of Yoroiden: Samurai Troopers, but that name was instead given to the Oni Masho in the American Dub.

Some Animes that the Card Captor Sakura Anime have been dubbed out of order, resulting in confusion for the characters of those Animes. Certain parts of Animes have been "Censored" or merely not dubbed, leaving Characters angry and bewildered.

Voices were changed drastically and charcters were forced to say things that if they were in their normal state would have never said.

A few of the most horrendous changes took place in the Sailor Moon Anime where a male character by the name of Zoicite was dubbed into a female. The other characters also suffered through dramatic voice changes later on. In the Dragonball Animes, the character, Freiza, while keeping the orgininal male gender, was given the voice of a female. Why do our Creators insist on doing this? How many have suffered as a result? How many more WILL suffer if this continues?

Rowen took a deep breath. The depiction of the Creators although harsh made sense. He himself had been a victim of the Creator's twisted mind, given a voice no one could've ever imagined belonging to the great Hashiba Touma.

  


The sermon was over and the exits were blocked by people leaving. Duo and Quatre were confined to their chairs, deciding to avoid the usual melee and be the last ones to leave. Priestess Mishalli would wait until everyone else had left before leaving herself which would mean that Duo would have no problem introducing the two blondes. Finally, there was enough room for the two to stand.

"That was a very good speech," Duo noted. "We should probably congratulate her."

"Huh? Congratulate who?"

"Priestess Mishalli."

"Um, I don't think we should bother her. She's probably very busy."

"Who doesn't love a good compliment?" Duo dragged Quatre up to the platform to greet her.

She noticed the two boys approaching her and stepped down from the podium in order to greet them properly. One boy had a long brown braid and the other one, who seemed dazed and relunctant, had blond hair.

"Hello, Priestess Mishalli," the braided boy said formally. "I am Duo Maxwell," he shook her hand and guestured to the other boy, "And this is my friend." Duo let the sentence hang, making his comrade speak for himself.

The dazed one with yellow-whitish hair also shook her hand. "I'm Quatre Reberba Winner."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Quatre, Duo."

"Oh, well, it's really an honor to be in your presense, Priestess Mishalli," Quatre barely avoided stuttering, a friendly smile across his face.

Duo didn't want to waste precious moments and led them into a conversation. "Quatre and I, we were really influenced by tonight's speech."

"How often have you been going to the sermons?"

Quatre answered for himself, "Off and on for about a year. This is the second one that Duo's been to."

  


"Ow! Geez! Great-grandmother, would you please let go? I'm not a child anymore," Kousei Mahoujou scowled as Yogenchi dragged her into her dorm room, using her braid like a leash.

"Are you older than me?" The Magia inquired. She found Kousei far away from the capital where she was supposed to be.

"No." The younger woman sat down on the bed as soon as her braid was freed.

"Then, you're still a child. I'm going to make some tea." Yogenchi walked off to take control of her small kitchen.

Kousei muttered something under her breath that rebellious children usually say about their elders, reached down under her bed and pulled out a basket. She began searching for something that she knew would upset her Great-grandmother. Finally, she found what she was looking for and started munching on a large beef stick.

Yogenchi, carrying two cups of tea, walked into the room, ready to talk to her relative about some really important issues at hand. "You're eating flesh," Yogenchi, a Vegan, noted distainfully.

"Let's just say the capital corrupted me," Kousei said as she took her cup of tea, enjoying her beef stick.

The Magia knew her heir had been eating meat ever since she was eight when Kento took her to see his family's restaurant. Yogenchi also knew that Kousei was respectful enough not to eat meat in front of her... until now. Yogenchi muttered something under her breath about disrespectful youths, trying to control her huge bad temper. There was much more important matters at hand than a certain disrespectful teenager's cannibalistic eating habits. Yogenchi knew she wouldn't see the end of this era.

"Kousei, I know you hate the capital, but this is important." She began her lecture as she sat down on the bed. 

The child tore a piece of her beef stick off as an offering, "Would you like a bite?"

"I don't eat another creature's body parts." She was going to have to get Kousei out of this mood. "The cultists and extremists are getting really tense and things are heating up between the two. It's my job to calm them down and prevent certain stuff from happening. That'll be your job when you take my place. Quite a few of the extremist leaders happen to be Main Characters and Main Characters are created from Creochi energy which is why you're in the capital. I studied Creochi energy before I officially became the Magia."

Kousei tossed her half-eaten piece of meat in the trash can; a tactic that Yogenchi approved of. It seemed as though the Magia succeeded in ridding Kousei of that foul mood. The consuming of body parts was the most likely explanation as to why Kento has a bottomless pit for a stomach and Kousei never had a problem with eating enough food until she ate her first piece of flesh.

"Things are becoming incredibly intense between the cultists and the extremists and the Realm, believe it or not, hovers over the brink of war. It was like that one time in the past, but I managed to cool off the young hotheads and the danger went by unnoticed. They won't be cooled off now since the Messiah himself decided to take an active role in the matter."

"What does the Messiah want with Date Seiji?" Kousei wondered. She was familiar with the saying "A new Magia for every era" which meant something significant would happen on her way to reaching her Great-grandmother's status. The era of Cultists and Extremists seemed to be Yogenchi's era and she wanted to know what was going on.

"Study what's in your science book and then, I will tell you. That way, you'll understand it better when I do tell you what's happening."

"Why should I when you're here to explain it to me yourself?"

"Because I don't feel like it. Now be a good girl and read. I have far more important things to do than to place you back where you belong which is in the capital, so don't run away again."

  


Ryo, Kento, Sai, and Rowen were playing their own little version of poker. Instead of gambling for money, they were gambling to see who would stay and clean out the portal. The first one out would be the one to stay while the others returned to their respective homes. Kento had an excellent advantage, having played the game many times before with his family. Rowen was a strategic genius. Ryo had a decent knowledge of the game and a good hand of cards; so did Sai.

"Do you ever wonder what our Creators are like?" Rowen asked his friends.

"Nope. That stuff's too deep for me," said Kento.

"Our Creators are our Creators," Ryo said simply, wanting to stick to the game, not get into a discussion. "They're all-powerful. They can suspend the rules again if they want to."

That depiction of the Creators still hung heavily in Rowen's mind. "Why do they choose to dub us so strangely? They changed the way we speak and they changed the meanings of our kanji and jins. Why do they do that?"

"I have no idea," Ryo admitted. "There's nothing we can do about it though."

"We aren't going to be dubbed anymore," said Kento. "The last dub and suspension of the rules on us ended four years ago."

Sai, who had been wondering whether to play a big card or low card, finally finished his turn and said to Rowen, "You don't need a religion. You need a girlfriend."

[Front Page][3]

[Last Page][2]

[Next Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page13.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page11.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	13. Episode13

Page13 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Next Page][1]

[Last Page][2]

[Main Page][3]

The three ran as fast as they could. Fighting was no longer an option since they were deprived of their special attacks for a reason they have yet to find out. The enemies were abundant and plentiful. They had no idea there were still open portals hence why they are now being chased by Dynasty Soldiers.

Sage was in full armor with Pikachu on top of his helmet. Sailor Jupiter ran alongside him. "There's a town up ahead," the wise one in the group said, "More than likely someone there would be able to wipe out those tinheads." And so they ran into the town and incidentally past a high school.

A teenage girl watched them run past the building from the third floor of the school. "Sage Date just ran past here!" she shouted. "He's in this town!" In a few seconds, the place was empty of all its female students.

  


"Have we lost them?" Sage asked Pikachu who was still riding comfortably on top of his helmet as they continued to run.

The furry pokemon turned its head to see a horde of women chasing them instead of Dynasty soldiers. "Um... yeah... sort of."

"Good. Let's keep running though for a little longer."

"Running would be a good idea."

Sage shed his outer armor and went back into his sub-armor. Their hearts were frozen solid in fear at the sudden female chorus of hormone-filled shouts of joy. Not wanting to, but curious enough, Sage and Lita turned their heads...

"No..." Sage pleaded. "Not them...

The Ronin, then, yanked Sailor Jupiter by the hand and zoomed away in a desperate attempt to evade the horde of women who were chasing him.

A man allowed the tip of his wooden Kendo sword to rest on the ground, watching the teenyboppers leave. "So, he is here at last," The man let out one evil chuckle. "Now, we shall see who is the real Lord of the Thunder."

  


Yuli Yamada matured quite nicely after his adventures with the Ronins had ended. In fact, he hadn't seen or spoken to any of them in over a year. He had grown into a sensible, respectable eleven-year old and although there were no more adventures, he discovered that life after the first decade is a rather challenging experience in itself.

After he finished breakfast that morning, he hopped outside and onto his new skateboard. He still preferred skateboards over the increasingly popular rollerblades. It's easier to stop a skateboard than rollerblades and a person uses more energy on rollerblades.

Despite the fact that the Ronins were losing their place as the central focus in his life, Yuli still relied on them for advice; advice that parents refused to give or give cryptically. He was looking for one special Ronin who might be able to give him the advice he desired dearly.

He only knew one Ronin Warrior with a girlfriend - Kento of Hardrock.

  


An hour later, Sage, Lita, and Pikachu stopped to breathe. The teenyboppers had long since stopped chasing them.

"Why were those people after you?" Lita asked.

Sage shrugged, "I can never understand women."

Pikachu mused, "I didn't know you were so popular."

"Well, just look at him," said Lita. "Just look at those fine, handsome features. Every woman wants a man like that."

"I don't look 'good'." said Sage. "I look just like a normal person."

Makoto rolled her eyes as a group of girls walked past, calling out to the Ronin Warrior, using all three of his names.

"What are you doing here in this town, Seiji-sama?" a raven-haired girl giggled.

"I'm only passing through."

The girl giggled even more. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

Lita leaned against Sage and held his arm defensively since he did nothing to protect himself from the onslaught of women. "He's staying with me." Did Sage have any idea what this woman was trying to do?

  


"So," a man murmured elegantly, watching Lita hug onto the Ronin's arm as girls fled from the blond and brunette. Sage did nothing to get Lita to let go. "There is really no limit to how far that man would go in order to get a woman."

  


The trio of electric characters decided to evade the other teenyboppers. They didn't get too far when a man shouted at them.

"Halt, foul cretin!"

The three stopped. They slowly turned their heads to see a big dark-haired 

man, holding a Kendo sword, approach.

"Are you Date Seiji, the undefeated Kendo champion of the Samurai Trooper 

territory and the Anime Realm's most uncontrollable flirt who bewitches every 

single woman you just so happen to come across?"

Sage opened his mouth, but hesitated to speak, wondering about the last part 

of that sentence. "I am Date Seiji from the Samurai Trooper Anime and I am 

undefeated, but I've never flirted with anyone."

"There is no need to lie to me. The women of this Realm belong to one man and that is a man who is the true champion of the manly sport of Kendo! Therefore, I, Kuno Tatewaki, shall challenge you, Date Seiji, to a duel. Do you accept the challenge?"

Sage felt his instinctive, inbred sense of chivalry surge up inside of him. It didn't matter what the challenge was. A challenge is a challenge. "Yes," Sage said formally. "I accept your challenge to a duel."

"Good. Then, we fight in three days at Furikan high school one hour before the sun begins to set and the victor," Kuno looked at Lita, "shall win the affection of the lovely Lady Jupiter. Is that clear?"

Sage nodded. "Very well."

Makoto was breathless as Kuno walked away. __No, she pleaded, __It can't be... Main Characters aren't supposed to look like common characters. It's impossible. But I could almost swear he looks like my old boyfriend, Jacq... And Sage is going to fight him for me... Sage...

  


"Do you see what I see?" Nabiki Tendo asked her comrades, watching Sage and Kuno 

part ways until the duel.

"A really fine-looking hunk?" One of them came close to drooling.

Nabiki nodded, "I see money."

  


Kousei skipped class yet again. They walked on the sidewalk along the shops of the busy city of Toyama. She wished Kento would someday come to his senses. Kento was telling her that this was the very street where he and the other four Ronins fought their first Dynasty soldier and yada, yada, yada. Kousei had heard the story many times before. Three times actually. Once for the orgininal and there were two dubs. Instead of paying attention to his story, she gave him subtle hints about the romantic stuff which she wanted him to do.

In the distance, a boy rode towards them on a skateboard. "Kento!" The boy called out. Yuli stopped beside Kento and tried not to stare at Kousei. She fitted the description of the Future Magia perfectly, but she couldn't be Yogenchi's Great-granddaughter. Why would she want to be with a man like Kento when all of the other women in the Realm would give anything to be with her? It didn't make sense. But if Kento had truly been able to get a hold of a powerful woman like Kousei, then perhaps his advice would be even more valuable.

"Yuli, I haven't seen ya in a long time."

"Yeah, I've been kinda busy. Um, Kento, I really need some important advice."

Kento nodded, telling the boy he was ready to listen.

"Well, there's this girl I like at school. I haven't talked to her yet, but I really like her. I asked my dad about what girls like and their interests. He told me to ask my mom. My mom told me that girls like boys who are, um, romantic. I have no idea what that word means."

"Ah, well, that's easy," Kento said confidently. "Food. Women love food. Food is definately romantic."

"Oh. I thought about getting her some pretty flowers..."

"Food, Kento!? Food?!" Kousei shrieked. "There is _****_NOTHING romantic about food, Kento! What gave you __that idea?!"

"Well, you always talk about doing something romantic and the only thing I can think of that other people consider romantic is going to dinner in some fancy restuarant where one slice of bread costs ten dollars. They go to dinner! And what's in dinner? Food! People also go to movies and they eat popcorn. Popcorn's food too!"

Kousei shook her head sadly. He was so hopeless...

  


The door opened, bringing into the room an air of dreadful solemnity. Well aware of the severity and contempt the others held for him, Durog calmly walked into the conference room. Resnik, who was sitting at the small table and reading a book, acknowledged his presence with a nod. Durog observed more of the room. A bulky machine rested in the far end. Creochi energy flowed in and out through the visible tubes steadily.

Durog took a seat directly across from Resnik. "Where's Mishalli?"

Resnik closed the book and set it aside. "She's in the Gundam territory."

"Still? Perhaps she should focus her attention on to another territory."

"So that she could do your work for you? Mishalli's the only one who can prevent any extremist groups from forming there. Even I lack her talent. If she wasn't there months ago, the Gundam territory would've been rampant with extremists, just like Flame of Recca."

Durog shuddered. Hanabashi Recca has gained an impressive amount of power by banding together most of the anti-Messiah extremists in his territory. Being the most powerful extremist leader in history, Recca would cause huge problems unless someone cooled him down which didn't seem possible since even Yanagi failed.

A deep, liquid voice intervened, one which resounded from the exact walls of the ancient building, "You have to concentrate your attention on preparing the general public for the impeding danger. They are still not aware of the threat and the time is coming near. Date Seiji is still a threat, no matter how inadvertantly, but a threat that I can neutralize easily without any assistance." The Messiah had spoken.

  


"Do you know what you've gotten yourself into, Sage?" Pikachu asked the samurai, also getting Lita out of her shocked stupor in the process.

He took a deep breath. "Yes... I have agreed to fight in a few days." They started walking again.

Pikachu exhaled in a sigh. Furikan high? It certainly didn't expect anything like __this to happen. "So, we're going to stay here for a few days."

Sage nodded. "Yes."

Nabiki Tendo zoomed up in front of them. Lita tensed her muscles, ready to defend Sage if the middle Tendo child tried to flirt. Kuno who looked like Jacq was forgotten. She HAD to protect Sage!

"Hi, I'm Nabiki Tendo," the teen said conversationally. "I heard you're going to fight Kuno in a few days."

"Yes."

"Well, you're going to need a place to stay. There's always room at the Tendo household and you can stay there free."

"I don't want to be a bother," Sage tried to ease his way out of this one and Lita silently cheered for him. She didn't like Nabiki.

"Come on, we, Main Characters, have to stick together and the Tendo Residence is fairly secluded. Plus it has a place where you could practice for the battle."

"Hm..." Sage thought about it and agreed.

  


The door creaked open slowly and was followed by labored breathing.

"Another fight with Kousei again?" Rinfei, the second eldest, teased Kento as he walked in, supporting brusies and an eye that was slowly turning black.

He paid no attention to his sister and walked over to the cabinets. His other three siblings ran over to the counter and propped themselves up on stools to see his wounds. Kento then said hastily, "I was only telling her my opinion, all right?"

They nodded in an all-knowing manner.

Then, Kento opened the cabinet door and jumped back in shock. "What happened to all the food?" he asked Rinfei.

"Yun's going through a growth spurt. He now has a bigger appetite than you."

He watched his least youngest brother run away from the counter.

"Mother and father went shopping and grandfather's away working on the business as usual," said Rinfei.

Kento nodded and slumped down on the floor, staring into the near empty food cabinet. Why was Kousei always so mad at him?

Slowly, a fearful Yun returned and sat next to him. "Big brother, I'm sorry. Would you forgive me if I helped you with your problems?"

The Ronin Warrior of Justice raised an eyebrow. "I don't have any problems."

"Ah, but you do! You have women problems! The only reason Kousei beats you up so much is because you're full of flaws and those flaws cause you to have problems with Kousei."

Kento blinked.

His younger brother explained more. "You want Kousei to think you're perfect, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, there's a certain type of potion that can help you out and its just now reached distribution. There's only one person who sells it around here though." Yun whispered in Kento's ear, "Lina Inverse sells it."

"What's the name of this potion?"

Yun shook his head, "I can't tell you, but I can contact Lina so that you could buy the stuff if you want it."

"Hm..." He was actually considering the idea.

  


"Sage, I don't like this Nabiki," Lita advised as they followed the middle Tendo child towards her family residence. "We probably shouldn't trust her."

"Relax. She's not going to hurt us."

Nabiki showed them the guest room where they'd be sleeping for the next few days. "That's also where Ranma and his old man are staying until Ranma finally marries my younger sister." She added as an afterthought, "That's going to be an interesting marriage."

Lita still got a bad feeling about the Tendos.

Sweet, gentle humming could be heard as they started through one of the halls and grew louder as they approached the source of the sound. "That's the kitchen," Nabiki announced when the humming 

reached its highest pitch.

They peered inside to see a woman with light brown hair, much lighter than Lita's,

hovering over the stove, humming contentedly as she stirred whatever was in the 

pot. Then, she turned off the stove, lifted the pot up with two heavily cushioned 

pot holders and slowly turned around to inadvertantly look at the new guests. 

"Oh!" Kasumi Tendo promptly dropped her pot upon seeing Seiji. The contents 

spilled all over the floor."Oh, I'm sorry," the eldest Tendo child apologized. 

"Please, don't mind me. You can go and make yourselves comfortable."

Lita instantly felt a strange sense of anger and apprehension. __Is exactly what manner was that girl looking at Sage? She isn't... Lita decided to forget about her sudden paranoia as the tour of the Tendo residence continued.

  


_Uhrg, I can't believe this is actually happening,_ Kale thought as he gazed at the medium-sized house that he and the others had rented. Well, not rented actually. Because they were Main Characters, they got a hold of the capital and recieved 300,000 yen to spend on the house and 200,000 yen to spend on extra furniture. They had to spend it before sixteen months passed. Then, they'd be forced to- Kale surpressed a shudder. Then, they;d be forced to get jobs and work for money. Kyra also wanted them to learn how to drive.

"I can't believe you have so much furniture," Ami commented as they watched Darien park the moving truck into the driveway.

"People begin to collect alot of things after four hundred years," Kale shrugged, wondering how they actually managed to get all that stuff into the truck and poor Darien's the only one who could drive it. Dais appeared slightly unnerved, but to the untrained eye, he still seemed calm and composed.

Kale looked around the side of the house to see Sekhmet and Minako walking together. For some strange reason, he couldn't help, but think, __Cute.

Serena, Kyra, and Raye ran over in front of the truck which was being parked backwards and the girls started shouting, "Okay! Okay! That's enough!"

Kale took a deep breath. The back door of the truck slid open and everyone crowded around it and tried to pull stuff out.

Serena grumbled as she tried to pull out a heavy chair, "Sekhmet, could you help me, please?"

"No, you'd build better muscles if you did that on your own," he replied.

Mina didn't complain, but it was evident that she was having trouble with a piece of furniture. He decided to help her.

  


They were introduced to all the other people who were living in the Tendo residence. Kasumi had to restart dinner because she accidentally ruined it eariler. Pikachu decided to go exploring on its own into Kasumi's room.

"I wonder what that huge binder is for," Pikachu murmured to itself as it hopped on top of the desk and opened the binder. A huge collection of Date Seiji pictures fell out. It glanced through the next few pages, but getting bored of seeing pictures of Sage, it flipped the pages over towards the back. "Ah, finally. She has pictures of other bishounen. That's good."

  


"Sage, I still don't like this place," Lita whispered.

"Relax."

  


Dinner was soon served and to infuriate Lita even more, Kasumi fixed Sage's favorite meal. Makoto was near boiling with rage. She never had the food materials nesessary in order to fix his favorite meal...

  


After dinner, someone knocked on the door and Ranma opened it. Standing outside was a pale woman with dark black hair pulled back in a ponytail to the side.

Ranma clenched his fists angrily. Not this again! "Kodatchi, I thought I made it perfectly clear to you years ago that I-"

"I'm not after you, Ranma dear," she answered seductively. "I'm after Sage. I heard he was staying with you for a few days."

Pikachu ran up to them, holding something in hand. "Sage isn't here! He left already!"

"Oh? Where is he?" Kodatchi wondered.

"He's in the Slayers territory!" Pikachu held up the picture. "He got a new style!"

She was instantly mesmerized. "Oh, I have to add him to my bishounen collection soon 

before some other woman steals him from me!" With that she began hopping away, 

shouting, "Sagey dear! I'm coming!"

"Did she just say 'Bishounen collection'?" Akane wondered. Ranma nodded dumbly, 

sickened by what he just heard. Then, they looked at the picture that Pikachu was holding. "That's Gourry," she noted.

"Yup!" The furry animal chirped proudly.

Seiji walked into the room, "Did someone call me?"

  


"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking," Kasumi said to Makoto that night, "but are you and Seiji... going out together?"

"Yes," she replied instantly without thought. "Well, I hope so."

"But, you don't undertstand," Kasumi said still sweetly. "Sage is mine."

**Gourry**

[Main Page][3]

[Last Page][2]

[Next Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page14.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page12.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	14. Episode14

Untitled1 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Next Page][1]

[Last Page][2]

[Front Page][3]

The animosity hovered thickly in the air. "What exactly did you say?" Lita tried not to clench her teeth.

"You know what I said," Kasumi said innocently. "Sage is mine. He deserves someone as sweet and lovely as me."

"What makes you think you deserve Sage?" Lita snarled, clenching her fists. Pikachu watched them apprehensively. It tried to protect Seiji and Makoto from the hordes of women, it appeared to be too late in preventing Kasumi Tendo from daring to make a claim. Makoto would have to handle this one.

"Because I'm the perfect woman that every man desires," she said fluffily.

"I'm sorry, but the last time I saw Sage which was not too long ago, he desired nobody. You haven't done anything to prove yourself worthy of Sage anyway. Perhaps, I just might be more worthy of him than you."

"Very well then," Kasumi took a step back, but still standing strong. "We'll have a cooking test. Tomorrow. The woman who cooks the food that Seiji likes best will be the one most deserving of him, deal?"

"Deal." And so, the day passed and another came.

  


"Come on, Ranma. You have to do this," Nabiki prodded him emotionally, camera in hand. "Sage needs someone to practice with for the big fight with Kuno."

"I don't know anything about Kendo swords!"

"Just pretend you're in martial arts gymnastics and that the sword is a weapon you're using." Ranma scowled with his arms crossed and looked away, but Nabiki got him to look her straight in the face again. "Anyway if you want to make your presence known as a bishounen across the Realm, you'll have to get your picture taken with Sage and you might be even more popular if they thought you're also into Kendo."

"Why would I want a bunch of brainless women chasing after me, hm? I already have enough of that in my own territory," he scoffed. Suddenly, cold water was splashed onto Ranma, drenching him and magically 

turning him into her due to the Jusenkyo curse.

"If you don't help me, I'll make sure you don't feel hot water forever."

"Fine," the female Ranma grumbled in his/her female voice. "Can I at least be a man when I 

help him?"

Akane, knowing that when Lita and Kasumi start cooking she'd be the one to wash the 

dishes, decided to watch the two men practice.

  


Everything was peaceful in the goddess territory. Keiichi and Belldandy sat across from the other at the table, enjoying their breakfast and gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. If only Belldandy's sisters weren't there...

Urd walked out of the bathroom after taking her shower and walked into her own personal room. Belldandy suggested waiting to start breakfast until after her eldest sister's shower, but Urd was against it.

Urd shuffled through her boxes of various potions and medicine, looking for something to get rid of her headache when suddenly she realized something was missing.

"All right, Skuld, where is it?" Urd threatened her youngest sister, backing her up against the wall.

"Where's what?"

"My potions! That's what!"

Keiichi intervened from where he sat across from Belldandy. "What's going on?"

"Someone stole my potions," she snarled.

"They're not those potions you used on me that one time, are they?" Keiichi questioned.

"Over a hundred of them. And someone stole every one of them!"

Belldandy spoke up, "A friend of yours came by the other day."

"Who was she and what did she do?" Urd was fuming.

"I believe she was Lina Inverse and she said she wanted to borrow something from you and that you wouldn't mind."

"Lina?" Keiichi questioned and suggested. "She's probably the one who stole those potions."

Instantly, Urd zoomed out of the house.

"She's not gonna fight Lina Inverse, is she?" Skuld was suddenly hyper and cheerful.

"I think so."

"Cool! I wanna watch!" And so Skuld zoomed out of the house, leaving Keiichi and Belldandy to themselves.

  


Pikachu wandered around the Tendo household, wondering what to do. Lita and Kasumi were busy preparing to cook all day long. Even though it was hungry, it didn't want to bother the two eccentric women.

Suddenly, it saw a little black pig in the hallway! Pork was the other white meat after all... Pikachu gave chase and the piglet ran swiftly. P-chan led the pokemon into the washroom where the almighty Tendo father was relaxing in hot water. P-chan promptly jumped in the tub, transferring himself into his orginal form.

Pikachu upon seeing the transformation fled, being chased by and angry and, oblivious to the chaser, naked Ryouga.

"I'll kill you, you accursed pokemon!" Ryouga shouted as they ran past the kitchen and outside.

Pikachu had to find a safe haven; someone to protect it! Pikachu ran towards the dojo and inside.

Ranma messed up with those wooden Kendo swords and Sage ended up whacking him across the head. Akane was cheering for Sage and Nabiki was taking annoying pictures. That was the sight Pikachu recieved when it first entered. Sage! Pikachu jumped on top of his head.

"Sage! Sage! Please protect me from this madman who's chasing me!"

Ryouga entered the building to see Nabiki and Akane. They were two women and he was a naked man. Ryouga turned red and fled.

  


"Now, Kento, brother," Yun spoke cautiously, "Remember this is something that will make Kousei think you're perfect. Flawless. It'll fix up all of your problems with Kousei." He was leading his eldest brother through a strip of forest.

"Hm..."

"Well, I'll leave you here. Lina should come soon."

And so he waited for Lina to arrive. He didn't wait too long when she did with a full sack over her shoulders.

"Are you the customer that Yun told me about?"

"Yes..." Kento nodded. He was unsure about buying anything from her, but hoped that whatever she had would stop Kousei from being angry at him so much.

"So, you want a love potion, right?"

The Ronin Warrior nodded again.

Lina reached into her sack and pulled out a small bottle. "This is it. Urd's own special recipe. Any woman who drinks this and sees you will be yours forever no matter what. This isn't free though. It only costs, um, ten million gold pieces."

"You're kidding..."

"Nope. With this any woman you want will fall passionately in love with you and no other. And it's permanent. She'll be your love slave forever. All you have to do is get the woman you want to drink this and you have to be the first man she sees. If she sees a different man directly after she sees this..." Lina let the sentence hang.

_I guess that isn't that bad of a price if it's permanent... _"Do you accept yen?"

"How much do you have?"

"Ten thousand..."

"Hm, okay, I guess that'll do instead."

Kento paid the sorceress and held the potion delicately in his hands. __With this, Kousei will believe I am flawless; perfect. I just have to be the first man she sees after she takes this... Does he have any idea what he just got himself into?

  


The first trial of the day was breakfast. Rice and noodles. Lita was fumbling around in the kitchen, not knowing where anything was. The Sailor Senshi was too proud to ask Kasumi where anything was and everyone else was outside. Kasumi was smiling sweetly to herself as she set the rice to boil. Even though Lita would never admit it, she watched Kasumi's actions to learn where the stuff was. Soon enough, there were two pots of boiling rice.

Then, came the noodles, all plain and traditional. Lita, however, fixed a sauce to put in it, turning the breakfast into a type of pasta.

"Do you think Seiji would like that?" Kasumi asked an innocent question, but Lita knew better.

"Yes, I'm sure he would."

"My meal is very traditional. A traditional man deserves a traditional meal."

Lita scowled inwardly and felt like choking someone, perferably Kasumi.

  


Everyone sat around the table, ready to eat. The two pots were set in the middle of the table.

Sage picked up his bowl although it was a little too heavy... It was two bowls stacked on top of the other! "Excuse me, but I'm going to put this extra one up." Sage started to rise when Kasumi and Lita snatched a bowl each and personally filled it with their own cooking. Then, they handed it back to Sage. He picked up his chopsticks and looked at the two full bowls. That was twice as much as everyone else. He was the only one with two bowls. What was going on?

Sage had a sudden feeling that a supreme act of courtesy depended on which bowl he ate first. Food is FOOD!! He just wanted to eat food without placing any symbolic importance in it. If Sage ate one bowl first, then the woman who's cooking he ate last would be offended.

He scooted both bowls to him and scooped some of the noodles from the pasta dish and some noodles from the traditional dish and ate them together in one bite.

"So what do you like?" Lita asked impatiently.

"It is good," Sage answered noncommittally.

"But __what exactly is good?" Lita insisted.

"The breakfast is good," He said evasively and repeated the process of picking up tidbits out of the bowls with his chopsticks and eating them in one bite.

When all the others finished their breakfast, Sage was only half done. So, being traditional, they waited at the table for Sage to finish. Sage ate it all, but his mouth movements grew slower the longer he ate.

He stood up a bit unsteadily. He felt as though something was trying to expand his stomach unnaturally and the stomach walls were struggling to compress it all.

"So, you want to practice some more?" Ranma asked, standing up. Nabiki also stood with a camera in hand.

The first few steps Sage took gave him a headache, but the passed very quickly. The pain was subsiding with every step. "Sure. Okay."

Sage was groaning the entire way up to the dojo. Nabiki followed them. "How can you handle it?" he asked Ranma.

"Handle what?"

"Them." he motioned his head a little in Nabiki's direction.

Ranma knew what he was referring to. The hordes of opposite gender. "I should probably ask you the same thing!"

"But you were created to be chased by women. Me? I was just supposed to be a quiet character. The rules were only suspended on me when I needed to wear my armor and fight."

They resumed training. A few quick and athletic movements later, Sage dropped his sword. His face contorted in pain as his stomach clamped up and he ran as fast as he could towards the nearest bathroom.

  


Ranma and Sage didn't practice for long because Ranma and Akane had school to go to and with those two gone, Ryouga strolled around the Tendo household freely.

"Um, Ryouga-san?" Pikachu asked timidly.

He looked down at the furry pokemon who was holding a loaf of bread to him.

"I'm really sorry, do you forgive me?"

  


Magia Yogenchi sat down comfortably in her chair in her wagon. She hoped to relax and take a break from her worries and leashing the cultists and extremists away from the other for a week. She believed that she deserved a tranquil week without any problems. Curiosity perked up inside of her, but she tried to shove it away to the back of her mind. She assured herself that everyone was alright, but she was still concerned. So she set a few cards on the table for an augury. Sage, Lita, and Pikachu were safe considering the kind of Anime they were in.

Yogenchi took a deep breath. If anything was wrong with them, the cult would most likely be involved and she didn't want to fix anything at the moment.

Then, she cast an augury for Kousei and felt like jumping up and throwing stuff in a fit of anger. Kousei had left _****_again, not to mention she was going to get into alot of trouble with a certain type of potion...

Yogenchi grumbled, gathered up her cards, got all of the stuff she needed and left. Her tranquil week was ruined!

  


Sage attempted to take a peaceful walk and it went by perfectly. Now, finished with the walk, he headed towards the Tendo house.

"Is Akane close by?" Ryouga, fully clothed, asked him as he passed by the small pool.

"Yes." Sage saw her returning home eariler. "She should be here soon."

Ryouga put aside the bread that he was previously munching on and hopped into the pool. P-chan came out a moment later. Shortly after that Akane arrived and cuddled the pig in her arms.

Sage shuddered, "Strange Anime."

  


The first trial ended in a tie. Sage showed no preference in cooking. The second trial was lunch and they expected lunch to be bigger than breakfast.

Kasumi spoke up, "Lita, Sage cannot mix his food like he did eariler today."

"I agree, but what's to stop him from doing that again?"

"Our meals were too similar so they were easy to mix up. We need to fix something that everyone has to eat and that must be kept separate."

"Like one of us cooks corn and the other cooks eggs? It would be very gross if someone combines those two."

"That is a good example," Kasumi nodded. "But we probably shouldn't fix that."

They went into the kitchen and pondered what to cook for lunch. Kasumi suggested, "Rice and fish?"

Lita shrugged, "Sure. Fine."

Then, she zoomed over to the freezer, pulled out a packet of fish and grabbed a bag of rice out of the cabinet. Kasumi tried to take the stuff from her and offered to fix both of them.

"No, I'll cook one and you cook the other."

"No, let me," Kasumi used an innocent tactic. She grabbed the rice bag and tried to pull it away from her "You shouldn't cook. You are the guest after all."

"No, I want to cook!" Lita pulled on the bag.

The two sage-obsessed women started pulling the bag of rice harder each turn.

"It's going to break and spill!" Kasumi shrieked at one point.

"Well, let go of the bag!"

"No!"

The bag broke suddenly causing both women to scream as little strands of rice scattered all 

over the floor. Sage and Ranma ran towards the kitchen upon hearing the commotion and 

peered inside. When the rice bag exploded, Lita accidentally dropped the pack of fish which 

also exploded upon hitting the floor.

"What just happened here?" Sage asked the women who were standing ridged with shock.

"You don't want to know," Ranma whispered to him. Sage nodded. They feared dinner. 

Needless to say, Lunch was nonexistent for them today.

  


Kento took her to a private restuarant and made sure they would absolutely be alone and that the majority of employees who worked at the time would be female. He poured the potion in her drink while she looked at the salad bar. __I can't believe this, he thought nervously, eager for her to take a sip of her now toxic drink, __this is too good to be true...

"Tristan, I can't believe you chose such a great place," Kousei said, sitting down with her plate of food. It was so much better than boxing and this was slightly fancier than the more common restuarants, plus he was gonna pay the bill! "Very impressive. Did you think of this place or did your friends help you out?"

"It was my own idea." which was true. Kento appeared very pleased with himself and smiled contentedly.

"You're getting better, Tristan." Kousei smiled her most adorable kawaii little smile. He finally did something right! "You know, I think I finally learned something at the capital."

"Like what?" He was finally getting his steak and he was starving! Kento cut off huge pieces and swallowed them whole.

"The group of scientists at the capital was formed after the Great War, not before like popular belief. And there's some connection between Osamu who is the first capital scientist and the first Magia, but I'm not sure what. It's strange though considering that the scientists and the Magia absolutely hate each other." Kousei reached over with her fork and snatched a bite of Kento's steak. "Ick. That's a little too dry." She took a sip of her drink!

Kento held his fork with its piece of meat still intact in his mouth, watching her eagerly. Soon, in her eyes, he will have no faults. How long until the potion goes into effect? He held his breath.

"That tasted strange too." She continued eating. "Tristan? Are you okay? You have food; you should eat."

Kento pulled the meat off the fork and began to chew. "Oh, I'm fine."

"I hope so." They both continued eating. "I actually made a few friends at the capital. They're a little too intelligent for you though. You wouldn't like them."

_'love slave forever'? she doesn't seem any different..._

[Front Page][3]

[Last Page][2]

[Next Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

var code = " "; var username = "hsd_3407564" 

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page15.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page13.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	15. Episode15

Page15 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Next Page][1]

[Last Page][2]

[Front Page][3]

"No, they just __have to get me to do their dirty work, don't they?" Akane grumbled, getting on her hands and knees to clean up the mess on the floor that Lita and Kasumi made.

"Hey, I'm doing this too!" Ranma whined. He was in the same position as Akane.

"This would've never happened if they weren't so obcessed with that... _****_boy."

Meanwhile Lita and Kasumi were pacing around in their own respective rooms, wondering what to cook for dinner.

  


Kento listened to Kousei talk and watched her as they ate. The Majol tribe and the capital were both formed around half a century after the Great War. Kousei was beautiful and strong too. She wasn't one of those skimpy models in magazines nor did she plan on being like those. The potion still didn't seem to have taken effect! What Anime did that thing come from anyway?

His thoughts and attention were jumbled up from listening to Kousei to looking at her to angrily worrying about why the waste of yen never did its job. When she went back to the salad bar, he pulled out the potion bottle again and tried to get a few drops of it into her drink. A few moments after she returned and took another sip, he assumed the drink must've deluded the potion.

They finished their meal and Kento opened the car door for her to get in. She was training him to be a good boyfriend. "Oh, yeah!" Kento exclaimed suddenly, remembering something. "I borrowed something from Sai," he explained. __I might as well return it to him now. That potion certainly didn't work.

  


"What to fix for dinner..." Lita murmured, helping Akane with the dishes.

"Bacon would be good," Pikachu suggested.

When P-chan squealed frightfully, Akane scooped the pokemon into the trash. Ranma who also liked the idea of having bacon for dinner freed Pikachu from the smelly prison. "You don't have to fix dinner," he told her. "Just fix a dessert."

"Yeah!" Pikachu agreed. "Everyone loves dessert a lot better than dinner anyway."

Lita thought about it. __What was Sage's favorite dessert? A pumpkin pie!

  


Kousei dully eyed the passing scenery with slightly drooping eyelids. Something seemed strange about her meal although she couldn't think about what was wrong. Her beloved Tristan looked disappointed as though he was expecting something that never happened and her meal, especially the drink part, tasted strange. She remembered when she was a little girl and ransacked a ton of edible, magical things. Yogenchi put her on a strictly laxative diet and locked her up for two days.

"Well, here we are," Kento announced, stopping the car. "I've gotta return this to Sai."

Kousei nodded and stepped out of the car to stretch her legs, following her beloved who knocked on the door which opened shortly afterwards. Then, she saw him. She saw Sai and felt an intense, fiery passion bubble up. Something was clouding her mind and taking control of her actions like a drug. Obeying the drug's orders, she nearly tackled poor Shin-kun to the floor and said things said things she normally would never say. __What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing this. What is going on?

Kento instantly realized that the potion for some strange reason just now took effect. He grabbed Kousei by her shoulders and guided her into a room. She didn't resist. Then, Kento faced a ghostly pale Sai.

His voice quavered, "What... just... ****HAPPENED!!?"

Kento took a deep breath and explained about the potion. Sai screamed a couple colorful words.

"Do... do you know how nearly impossible it is to cure a condition like that?" he said finally when he was finished cussing.

"I..." Kento looked at the floor, "I was told that condition was permanent."

Sai started cussing again and Kento wondered how many colorful words his friend knew. Then, the Ronin Warrior of Trust sat down on the couch. "Do you know how much trouble you got everyone in? The - the Magia, she's as strong as a Creator if not stronger and when she finds out what you've done, she'll..." Sai shuddered. There were numerous stories about Yogenchi's temper. She instantaneously disintegrated a Gundam in an act of common rage. Giving her heir and only living relative would make her anger supernatural.

Kento and Sai began pacing frantically until, like an omen, the Magia arrived, slamming the door behind her as she entered.

"Magia!" Sai exclaimed, "I- I am so sorry," he began to stutter and stumble over his words until she motioned for him to be silent with a hand movement. Then, he fled into the kitchen.

Yogenchi's stern gaze was directed towards Kento. Then, she sighed and relaxed her muscles, "The cards ususally work in generalities, so tell me exactly what happened."

"You are going to kill me if I tell you that."

"I'm sure Kousei would do worse."

They sat on the couch and Kento began to speak, "I bought a potion from the Goddess territory. A love potion that Urd made."

"Well, she knows not to sell things to characters from different Animes."

"Lina Inverse sold it to me."

"Oh." That little sorceress would do anything for money.

"I gave the potion to Kousei. She didn't know what she was drinking. Then. she, um, she saw Sai and, uh, we put her in that room over there," he guestured to the door.

Yogenchi lowered her head sadly. The silence that followed was solemn. Then, Kento said, "What I don't understand is that I, um, I was the first man she looked at after she drank that potion, but it only worked when she saw Sai..."

The Magia sighed, "I can explain that." She took a deep breath, "A person cannot fall in love with someone they are already truly in love with." Yet again, she took a deep breath. True loves have gotten together plenty of times before without the knowledge that they were indeed true loves, but this was a totally different situation. Blunt was always the best way to deal with things. "Kousei is your true love. You are destined to be with her."

His mouth instantly dropped open, but out of respect, he closed his mouth and his eye widened.

"Because of that, you are the only one who can cure her current condition."

Kento finally regained his voice, "Okay..."

"Now, do you know how to cure her?"

"No..."

The Magia grinned slightly. "Do you know how Belldandy cured Keiichi when he drank that potion?"

Kento shook his head sadly, realizing that his previous actions were leading to an embarrassing consequence.

"Belldandy kissed Keiichi."

Kento's face reddened, "I, um, I..." Suddenly, he leaped out of his seat, his face defying the color of Ryo's armor. "You mean, I - I have to kiss her!"

"Yes," the Magia said simply. "You are her true love after all..."

Kento turned around and lowered his head. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke although his voice extremely wobbled, "Okay, I'll go and um... you know..."

And so, the Ronin Warrior of Justice walked into the room where Kousei was. Yogenchi followed to make sure he would actually do what he was supposed to do. He looked at Kousei who passed out due to the potion. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, __just get this over with... He kneeled near her still form and... __I feel so stupid... ...kissed her. Kousei wrapped her arms around him and rolled him over. Then, when she had him flat on his back, she punched him in the eye.

  


Sai paced in the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of battle. Kento versus Kousei. Yogenchi walked out of the room, lowering her head and smiling. "They're going to remember this for the rest of their lives." She looked at Sai and entered the kitchen. The poor Suiko no Shin-kun was trembling with fear. "Don't worry. They're always playful like that." Just then, Kento and Kousei stormed into the living room which could be seen from the kitchen and resumed their carnage.

One Samurai Trooper had the poor misfortune of stepping into their bloodbath. Touma was instantly guided into the kitchen by Sai who then explained everything to him. After Kousei finished exercising her anger through violence, she yelled and raved until her throat was sore. Then, finally, they called a truce.

  


Kento, Kousei, and Sai were sprawled on the couch, thoroughly exhausted from the day's adventure. They were content in watching Rowen and Yogenchi who were intent of the game of chess in front of them. Sai would most likely have nightmares about the incident and Kousei might have nightmares too although she didn't seem too upset about the incident after she bloodied Kento up a bit. Sai glanced at his best friend and hoped he would never, ever, buy a potion from a different territory again... Then, they returned their attention back to Yogenchi and Rowen who were busy playing a strategic game of chess.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Kousei wondered.

"Rowen hasn't lost a game yet," said Sai.

"ooh, she killed another one of your soldiers!" Kousei yelled at Rowen a few moments later. She continued to make comments like that and cheer for her great-grandmother whenever Rowen lost yet another piece and she was begining to get on their nerves.

"It's just a game," he said finally, "So, I don't care if I win or lose."

"Oh! That's a perfect move! She's getting ready to kill more of your army!"

Kento winced slightly. His ears were still ringing from the blows of battle and Kousei was speaking too loudly for comfort. She continued her shouts until Rowen repeated himself.

"It doesn't matter if I win. It's just a game. It's not like they're real people who're actually dying. They're just game pieces. Plastic." His tone had a faint hint of annoyance.

_You're just a cartoon character; nothing except a painted sketch on some paper,_ Yogenchi thought, taking her turn. "What if this isn't just a game?" she wondered. "What if we are deciding the fate of people in another Realm?"

"That's ludicrous," Rowen scoffed.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" The Magia thrived off of philosophical arguements.

"If we were deciding someone else's fate, then that would make us Creators. But we are creations and it is impossible for a creation to create. If you or I actually created another Realm, we would know about it."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Yogenchi wanted to keep his mind sharp.

"Because we are creations and our Creators know all about us."

"Oh. And what created the Creators?"

Rowen looked at the board even more intently, hiding his puzzlement. His mind was rapidly seculating about what Yogenchi just said. The three on the couch stared at Rowen in astonishment. He was never at a loss for words before. "...the Creators are Creators," he stated lamely and berated himself for such a lame response. "They cannot be creations because they are Creators. I said this before; a creation cannot create."

"Why do you say that?" Yogenchi inquired.

"Because it's true."

"What makes it true?"

"It just is..."

"But why?"

Rowen took a deep breath. He picked up the game piece he was going to use and tapped it against the board, thinking about those questions. If the Creators were indeed creations, then it seemed impossible for a Creator like the Messiah to come to the Realm of Anime since the Messiah would be obliged to stay in his own Realm. "Hm... it just is," he repeated stubbornly. Rowen hated theology disputes. There is no fact to prove that a set of beliefs is right or wrong. The Messiah's priests and priestesses claimed to have seen a Creator and if they have seen a Creator, then their path would be the right path to follow, would it not? Her questions were begining to get on his nerves.

Yogenchi knew now that she had him in her grasp. When people become too embedded in their religion, they stop their wonderment questioning and their brains shut down. She needed to break him out of that before it became a habit. "There's a reason for everything, Tomy de Estrato. Intellectuals must question constantly and must reject the spiritual limitations that are placed upon us and must strive to break those limitations. Only a fool would claim to know everything and you are not a fool, are you, Tomy de Estrato?"

"I am the Samurai Trooper of Intellect. I am __not a fool." Rowen/Touma/Tomy grumbled silently and returned his attention to the chess board. He was severely aggravated with her insistant questioning which merely led to more questions and no answers. A full minute passed which felt like seconds to his infuriated mind, when he moved his bishop over and knocked down Yogenchi's king. That ended the game.

Yogenchi congratulated him and rose from her seat. She knew she had spent enough of her time there. She looked at the three teens who were sprawled out on the couch. "Kousei, come. It's time for us to go."

Kousei arised imediately, shoving her elbow straight into Kento's stomach on her way up, causing him to grunt in pain which satisfied her.

"That was an interesting conversation," Kento said to Rowen who started to pick up the game pieces as soon as the women left. The Ronin Warrior of Justice rubbed his sore stomach delicately.

  


After much hard work, Lita found a recipe and all the ingridents needed for a pumpkin pie which she made secretly for Sage while he was practicing. Kasumi, however, didn't know what Lita was doing until later that day. "It's not fair," Kasumi wept upon finding the pie in the fridge. She wanted Sage so much... She still had a chance to get him though!

When everyone finished their meal, Kasumi chirped up, "Oh! I made something special for everyone!" She went into the kitchen and retrieved the pie that Lita made, but everyone thought Kasumi made it.

[Front Page][3]

[Last Page][2]

[Next Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][4]
[][5]

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page16.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page14.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [5]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	16. Episode16

Page16 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[Last Page][1]

[Front Page][2]

Lita paced furiously in her room. How could that happen? How could Kasumi Tendo become so villainess to claim that __  
she made Sage's favorite dessert when it was actually __Makoto who journeyed the town and slaved all day over a stove. Makoto went through all that effort and Kasumi gets the credit. Even Seiji praised her!

Lita scowled, "Of course, I couldn't cause a big scene!" she ranted which eerily reminded Ranma of Akane.

"You should just give the guy a break," Ranma advised. "No one wants to be hassled by a bunch of uncute chicks anyway." He instantly cowered as the inhabitants of the room, Lita, Akane, P-chan, Pikachu, snarled at him.

Then, Lita slumped down on her sleeping bag. "Perhaps, I should just let him go," she sighed.

A picture of Kuno floated down from the ceiling next to Lita who picked it up. __He looks so much like my ex-boyfriend, Jacq... She remembered all those missed opportunities that comes when a loved one is let go, but now she wasn't reminiscing over Jacq; she was thinking about Sage.

  


Nabiki leaned back in her comfy chair in one of the cafes. "So, Kuno, how much do you actually love Makoto, hm? I'd want you to compare her to Akane and the pig-tailed girl."

"Oh, Akane and the pig-tailed girl, they are destined to be mine. We are from the same territory, the same Anime."

Nabiki nodded, "Yeah, yeah, same difference."

Kuno continued, unpreturbed, "But the lovely Lady Jupiter, the Sailor Senshi who controls the thunder... she is a prize that I must strive to win."

"Did you know that she's staying at my house for a few days?"

  


Sage was enjoying a nice walk through the town, enjoying the scenery. Everything was so pleasant and peaceful that afternoon... until some people started asking him some questions...

"Hey, you're the man who traveled in here with miss Jupiter, aren't ya?" a small bald dirty old man who was as high has his knee asked spontaneously.

"Um, yes," Sage wondered how it was possible that a person could truly be that short.

"Boy, I sure wish that I had a beautiful young lady like her!" Happosai exclaimed, "Do you mind if I borrow her for a long time? I'll return her back to you, I promise."

"Um... ... I do not know... ...you will have to ask her..."

"Aw, come on! Be kind to your elders!"

Eventually, the pervert left and Sage continued walking, trying to shake off the strange encounter when another man had some questions.

"So, you came here with Makoto, right?"

"Yes."

"How far have you gotten with her?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know what I mean. She's your girlfriend after all. Have you-" the teen whispered something in his hear.

Sage blushed, "No, I haven't done anything like that."

"Liar, I bet you've even-" more whispers. Then, the teen asked, "Are you hot orsomething? Why is your face so red?"

"..."

"You know, you're gonna have to save your girlfriend from Kuno cause he's starting to make his move."

"She's not my girlfriend so she can do whatever she wants to."

"Liar, she's your friend, right?"

"...yes."

"So, she's your girlfriend."

  


"Here you go," Nabiki tossed a bunch of letters and packages on the table near Lita at the Tendo residence, "This is all your group's junk."

Lita examined the stuff carefully. One heavily-perfumed package was for Sage. Curiosity over riding morals, she opened the small box and pulled out a bra with a phone number and address written on it. "I could probably wear this," she mused, highly doubting Sage would need it for anything...

Nabiki glanced at the blonde who was far away to listen to their conversation.

Makoto then noticed a bouquet of red roses on the table and gingerly picked them up. She found a note amist the beauty of the romantic flowers.

"Lovely Lady Jupiter, you are the one my heart desires most. 

You consume my thoughts constantly ever since I first looked

at you. Please meet me today at the local cafe near the

market place at 5:00 P.M.

Signed,

Tatewaki Kuno, Kendo Champion of Furikan High School"

Makoto sat down instantly. She couldn't believe this. It was a phenomenon. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man invites her out for a date. "What should I do?" she groaned, still depressed and hopeful over Sage.

Pikachu advised, "Lita, I'd be wary of any Main Character from this Anime if I were you. This is the accursed Anime, you know."

Nabiki spoke smoothly. "You must have your Animes mixed up. This is Ranma1/2, not Lodoss. Makoto, just give Kuno a chance. You never know."

"Hm," she looked at the card, pondering what decision to make. She doubted that she would get Sage now. "I still have two hours until five."

  


Chop! Chop! Slam! Break! Thronk! Akane stepped back and eased her stance, "Hey, you're really good," she complimented Sage who was busy catching his breath. "I'm sorry if I scared you with some of those moves, but you're actually really agile. I bet you'll beat Kuno tomorrow. Well, I gotta go. Ranma should be here to practice with you now."

Just as she was leaving, Ranma walked in scowling. Did his fiancee have to talk to Sage like that? __Oh, well, didn't wanna marry Akane anyway. He got into his fighting stance with Sage and they started slowly with a few simple blocks and punches.

"So, do you know what Makoto was talking to Nabiki about earlier?" Sage asked conversationally.

"Not really."

"Oh."

"I think she's going out with somebody for today, but I don't know who."

"Huh?"

"What? Do ya like her or something?" Ranma wondered since Sage appeared to be worried. "Usually, you don't ask questions like that."

"Nani?"

"You know who I'm talking about," said Ranma. "The thunder chick." Ranma frowned upon seeing that Sage was uncomfortable with the conversation. "Just don't fall into an accursed spring and then be forced to like someone."

  


"Do you have all the supplies?" Nabiki asked her cohorts as she gazed at all the technology with evil satisfaction.

"Yup, sure thing!" Cohort1 chirped cheerfully.

"Wah! Nabiki..." Cohort2 whimpered, sulking into the bedroom. "I can't figure out all this wire and how to hook up the video camera..."

"Don't worry," Nabiki said with confidence. "I'll take care of it!" Money, money, money...

  


Akane sipped her hot tea carefully with P-chan dozing in her lap. Pikachu was pacing around furiously. "Just calm down," Akane told the pokemon. "I'm sure Lita's fine wherever she is."

"No, I can guarantee it that she's _****_not fine!" Pikachu spat. "Do you know who she's with?"

"No."

"Kuno!" Pikachu spat yet again. "Tatewaki Kuno!"

"You're kidding..."

Just then, Ranma and Sage walked into the room. Pikachu instantly zoomed over to the blonde samurai, begging and pleading, "Sage! Sage! You have to rescue Lita!"

"What exactly is wrong?" Sage demanded worriedly.

"Lita has been forced to date Kuno!"

"Oh," he calmed down. "What do you mean, 'forced'?"

Pikachu took a deep breath. It didn't think talking to Sage would be this hard. 

"Lita is on a date with Kuno."

"And she had no choice in the matter?"

"Well, she did decide to..."

Sage shrugged, "She can do whatever she wants."

"Whoa," Ranma intervened, "Kuno's bad news, man. Once he sees someone who looks like a woman, he'll follow and annoy that person forever."

Akane retorted, "Hey, Ranma! Not only did you __look like a girl when Kuno saw you after you fell into the pool, but you actually __were a girl."

Sage had learned the past few days to ignore what those two say to each other. "Well, I need to take a shower," he told them and left, not wishing to participate in the conversation about Kuno anymore. What little he knew about this anime was strange enough and he didn't want to be told anything stranger.

"Don't use all the hot water!" Ranma shouted.

  


"AAAHHHHH!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" Nabiki shrieked as the door opened and closedquickly.

Sage slammed the door and tried to prevent himself from hyperventilating. He had no idea Nabiki was in there! "Sorry! I didn't know you were in there!" He calmed down and was grateful that he didn't see anything... although his mind conjured up images, he shoved those aside and out of his mind. __I am _****_much__ too young to think about stuff like that! However, he quickly began dwelling on Makoto which he didn't mind cause she was a very good friend. She was beautiful and she was more like a peer to him than any other woman. __No, I am too young to think about that, he told himself again. Nabiki then came out, looked at him, smiled and giggled, and walked off.

  


"I can't believe it!" Cohort1 giggled a little too hyperly as she watched the television in Nabiki's room.

"Is he really gonna take it all off?" Cohort2 wondered.

Nabiki smirked, "Girl, he doesn't even know we're watching." Through the television, they saw Sage check the water's temperature. Then, he carelessly took his shirt off and tossed it aside. Both cohorts squealed in delight and Nabiki kicked them outside before Sage could hear them from the shower.

  


Akane sighed as she watched the two girls leave. Nabiki started chanting, "Money, money, money," and said to Kasumi, "Don't worry. Sage is gonna be all yours!"

Akane sighed yet again and spoke to her beloved piglet when her sisters were gone, "I just wish they'd leave Sage and Lita alone. Those two deserve to be together and I'm tired of this."

Ranma stood up, "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go take a nap." He started to walk away, "They can take care of themselves."

  


P-chan paced back and forth across the hall. His beloved Akane was distressed over what was going on. His beloved Akane wanted Sage and Lita to be together... Suddenly, he got a wonderfully, awfully wonderful idea! But where was Sage? The piglet was asleep when the blonde announced where he would be... For no other reason than it was on his way back down the hall, P-chan peeked into Nabiki's room. Nabiki Tendo was leaning back on her chair with her feet propped up against the desk. She ate some noodles and never took her smug gaze off the TV screen. "That body is worth... ten thousand yen? Nah, a hundred thousand." Curious, P-chan tiptoed over and tried to see what was on the screen. He could see Sage in the TV. Apparently, the blonde finished his shower and was now blissfully and ignorantly relaxing in a nice hot bath. The figure in the TV moved slightly and Nabiki stopped chewing to stare with fascination. "That body is worth a hundred billion yen."

  


Sage sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned back further in the tub. He enjoyed a nice comfortable warm bath, but although his body was relaxed and comfortable, his mind was still troubled. Something about Lita being with Kuno disturbed him. True, he had been thinking about women alot more the past year ever since his friends had dared him to flirt with a girl. That girl flirted with him instead! And asked him for marriage two minutes after he stood next to her! Lately, he was noticing how they acted and how they looked alot more often now. They all wanted him like he was some prized object whereas Lita treated him like a person and she didn't ask for much in return. She was his peer and perhaps the only woman closest to his own age that he could confide in. They had been traveling together for a few months and his grandfather is the type who would arrange a marriage if he didn't become interested in a woman soon. Sage sinked lower in the tub. This bath wasn't so relaxing anymore...

Suddenly, he heard a sound like a pig and he heard something clattering on the tile floor. Sage sat up and looked around. The door was still closed. That was good, but P-chan was approaching the tub and the little piggy marched towards the hot water with a purpose. Curious, Sage continued to watch him and then, the little pig hopped into the tub.

"Oh, God! Creators!" Sage exclaimed, jumping up in fright as P-chan transformed into Ryouga Hibiki. "What kind of anime is this?"

Ryouga blinked, startled. He never got this reaction before... "Um, I'm not here to hurt you, ok?"

"Okay..."

"Listen, you love Makoto, right?"

"Um," Sage thought about it, "Yes." Then, he noted, "Your voice sounds familar."

"Yeah, I think I've heard your voice somewhere before too. Anyway, I'll help you get Makoto away from Kuno, ok?"

"Um, sure, I guess. I don't know."

"Good." Ryouga stepped out of the tub and retrieved a piece of paper off the floor and handed it to Sage. "That's where you'll find them."

Sage nodded, reading the note. "So, um," this was very strange and weird. He was used to floating heads, not gender and species transformations. "What all do we need? I, um, probably need to get dressed first..."

"Oh, yeah." Ryouga hadn't thought about what to wear. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

  


Ranma was sleeping peacefully, unaware of Ryouga hissing at Sage, "Don't wake him up!" and he was unaware of being carried halfway across town. He might've woken up when Ryouga tripped and spilled cold water all over himself, but for some reason, he remained asleep during that. He also might've woken up when Sage and Ryouga couldn't find a street sign so therefore they didn't know where they were. Fortunately, Ryouga did the intelligent thing and forced Sage to choose which way to go.

  


All in all, the majority of the date was a total waste of time. Wait, not the majority, all of it was a total waste of time. Kuno just kept rambling on and on about the same thing over and over again... Well, she thought it was the same thing, but she didn't really know cause she started to ignore him a long time ago cause nothing he said made sense. She wished he would just leave.

Then, as though a miracle was granted to her, Kuno zoomed away, apparently forgetting all about her. Makoto blinked. He was gone just like that. That was perfect. Too perfect. Curious, she turned around to see Kuno squeezing the life out of a soaking wet red-haired girl. Sighing, she picked up her purse and left. There were just so many more important things she could've done... Her entire day was wasted.

She saw him though. Sage was there, nearby. Charming Seiji was walking towards her. Sage had to be one of the most polite and courteous men she ever met. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello," Seiji spoke cheerfully and conversationally. "This is a very strange territory, isn't it?"

Lita nodded. There were times when she was nearly breathless from being near him. "I bet you're used to seeing floating heads instead of all this stuff."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose you can get used to that if you encounter it over and over again." His smile faded and he looked away seriously. "Did, um, did you ever hear any rumors that we were going out? Together?"

Makoto blinked. That was a drastic change in topic and she didn't expect him to talk about that. "Um, yeah. I think I heard about it in passing. This really, really short old man came to me and said that I needed to dump you."

"Ah. And what did you say?"

"Not much. He wouldn't leave me alone so I kicked him away."

Seiji nodded, "I think you did the right thing considering where we are..."

Makoto sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Some people wanted to know why I was cheating on you... but how can I cheat on you if we aren't even..."

"Yeah. So..." Urg! Why did his throat have to clench up!

"I mean... why not?"

"Hm?" Sage was too busy, focusing on the energy needed to speak that he didn't hear Lita, but he understood what she was trying to say and summoned the strength, "So... you... want to... be my girlfriend." A strange and frightening concept.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

Sage took a deep breath. He did need to find a woman whom he loved or else face an arranged marriage and marry a woman he hated. "Okay."

Makoto was shocked. Was he actually agreeing to this? "K, but, um, not right now? Maybe I could be your girlfriend tomorrow?"

"Um, I guess if you want to... I have that Kendo battle tomorrow..."

"Yeah, so you'll be my boyfriend tomorrow and I'll be your girlfriend?"

Seiji nodded, "Right."

"After you defeat Kuno?"

"Yes."

Smiling, they walked together silently, feeling rather warm with embarrassment from their conversation which was certainly bizarre in both their opinions. Just then, Ryouga Hibiki ran up to them and grinned widely.

"So, are you two... beyond friends?" he wondered expectantly.

"Yeah, kinda." said Lita.

"Whoohoo!!!" Ryouga shouted. "And guess what! I finally got rid of Ranma!" Then, he ran off, chanting, "I got rid of Ranma!!!!"

Lita blinked, "His voice sounded familar..."

Sage shrugged, "I suppose only so many voices exist in this realm..."

[Front Page][2]

[Last Page][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][3]
[][4]

   [1]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Page15.html
   [2]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/index.html
   [3]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [4]: http://electricrossover.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
